Diner Dilema
by Ahmee
Summary: Future Fic--Last Chapter!!!! Wedding Bells!!Yay!!
1. Anniversary

A/N This a story that's a little bit out there but I thought I nice dramatic fantasy would be a nice change. Here's the deal it takes place 5 years ahead of where GG is right now. Some things have changed; some have not. Rory is going to Yale.unfortunately Harvard rejected her. She is not alone however, since a certain blonde also attends the University. I'm not defining the relationship status yet, you'll have to see what happens.  
  
November 16: *It's a cold day in Connecticut; bitter winds whip through the streets causing footsteps to quicken and the mind of young Rory Gilmore to wonder.  
  
Watching people hurry past her, Rory sighs as she pulls her worn overgrown leather jacket closer to her body. She sobs quietly as her hands brush the coat that once belonged to the only person who had truly understood her.  
  
It'd been a year, almost to the day that his uncle had come to see her. She was staying with her mother for the duration of the services. The knock at the door had come just as she had packed her last bag. Her mother had opened the door and called Rory down. Even now, his solemn face haunts her. It was one of the only times she'd seen him cry, "Hi, Rory." "Luke." Her voice trembled as she watched his eyes soften. "T-there are some things.I mean, I know he'd want you to- "Where?" "My truck." Rory followed Luke Danes; one of the strongest men she'd ever known; now trembling; to his truck. Amongst the scattered belongings were a few books, some photographs, a notebook, and his jacket. Rory put on the jacket immediately and has since taken it everywhere, rain or shine.  
  
It begins to snow as Rory's watch beeps, 2:43. 2:43, the time when she'd first got the call. Her mother Lorelei's voice quivered on the other side. Rory could barely make out what she was saying, but by the time she had hung up the phone she knew two things. There was an accident.and her friend, Jess Mariano was dead.  
  
They told her it wasn't her fault, but she knew different. Nearly a week before she had talked to him, he had come home from school for vacation and drove to Yale to bring Rory home for the holidays. The car ride was quiet at first, they hadn't seen each other in over a year and both knew things were different. For one Jess was no longer attached to Rachel, his girlfriend of two years, he'd grown taller, Rory had noticed.and for some reason seemed more appealing than ever before. Rory had cut her hair, Dean was long out of the picture, but a ring remained on her finger. "What's that?" Jess' gruff voice broke the silence. "Wha-oh, the ring." "Yea, the ring." "It's R- "Randy's" "Ryan's." "Right, sorry." "How'd you know?" "Your mom told me, she made sure to." "Oh." "So what does it mean?" "I don't understand." Jess hit the breaks hard and pulled off the road before continuing. "Are you getting married?" "No, well I guess so.I don't know!" Rory answered in frustration. "Thought so, guess a year changes a lot, huh?" "Jess you were with Rachel then you didn't want me.I've moved on." "I've always wanted you.when, when I kissed you.you know last summer, it meant something.I've waited all year to tell you in person- "What took you so long? We've had plenty of time off since last August." "Rory, you know I- Rory's eyes filled with tears that moment, "Yea I know." "So, you're really going to do it then, marry this preppy jerk?" "Yea." "Ok, then." Jess started up the engine and they were off towards Stars Hollow, the next morning he was gone.a week later he was dead.  
  
Unable to control her emotions any longer, Rory stumbles towards a nearby bench, seeking refuge from her unsteady legs. Her sobs get louder as the memories of the past year become fresh in her mind. Her eyes buried in the sleeve of Jess' coat, she is unaware of an approaching person. "Rory." Rory sniffles, trying to conceal her bloodshot eyes and tear stained face. "Hi, T-Tristan." "I'm sorry, I forgot." "I'm fine really don't worry about me." "But I do." Rory looks up at Tristan, who is now sitting beside her, "I-It's just so- "I know, I know." Tristan says sympathetically, pulling her closer to him. "I was angry-He didn't know, I didn't get to- "Rory, you've got to stop this, it wasn't your fault.people have arguments.you told one lie.what happened was no one's fault, it was an accident.and believe me he knows, he knows the truth." Rory's sobs become louder, a passerby stops in front of them. "D-do you need me to call some one.a cab?" "No, she's alright, thanks." Tristan's gaze follows the man as he continues down the street. "Come on, can we go get some coffee?" "I'm a mess." "So let's get you cleaned up and then we'll go." *20 minutes later Rory enters the living room of the small apartment she shares with Lane, "So where are we going? And don't say Starbucks.I don't care how many different flavors of coffee they have.they can't make a decent cup of plain coffee." Rory says with too much enthusiasm. "Ok.no Starbucks." Tristan pretends to rack his brain, "Well actually there is this little diner I've been meaning to try." "Diner coffee's good." Rory smiles vaguely at Tristan. "You ok?" He asks honestly. "No, but I will be, just give me some time." "Ok, come on." *10 minutes later Rory and Tristan are walking down the street, their hands entwined. "That's it, right over there." "Rory's eyes follow Tristan's pointed finger, "Bagel's Diner?" She says skeptically. "Yes." Tristan leads her forward. "Tristan?!" A voice yells from behind. "Mark, my man. What are you doing out here?" "Catching up on some exercise, note the trainers." Mark points to his shoes. "Right." "Hey, remember, Kimberly?" "Do I ever." Tristan smirks. Rory lets go of Tristan's hand; it doesn't go unnoticed. "Uh, can you give me a minute mark?" Tristan doesn't wait for a response, "Rory, why don't you go order some coffee, I'll be right there." "Ok." She says quietly before heading towards the diner. The bell above the door jingles as she enters the diner, it's a modern dinner not unlike Luke's except that there are more employees and everything is bright red. Rory sits down at the counter where a slender waitress is talking orders from three teenage boys, obvious regulars. Rory takes a deep breath, her eyes wander towards the window, she watches as Tristan jots something down, probably a phone number of some girl he met in a bar. Her eyes go wide as a familiar smell catches her attention, she turns around to see that the waitress has gone. Rory closes her eyes frustrated at herself for letting her guard down. She couldn't have smelled it.the only thing that smelled like that was her jacket, and she had left it home. The smell of leather, old spice, and lilac grows stronger.Rory takes another deep breath and then to reprimand herself for getting caught up she slams her hand on the counter. "You ok?" Rory lifts her lowered head as the gruff voice rings in her ears. Rory eyes search the room, the only one in earshot is the man behind the counter, and his back is turned to her. "W-hat?" She says uneasily. "I said, are you alright, I mean no offense but if you want to beat yourself up you should probably do it outside.management looks down upon violence on the premises.even if you're only hurting yourself." Rory studies the man behind the counter; his hair is semi long and unkempt. The voice was uncanny and then there was the smell, but she knows she's letting the day get to her. "I-I have to go." The man turns to Rory "You didn't order anything, you sure you don't want coffee or any-" The man cuts himself off noticing Rory's gawking stare. "What? You sure you're ok?" Rory begins to speak but stops; with a simple sob she retreats from the diner.  
  
Tristan says goodbye to his friend and turns towards the diner just as Rory bursts towards him. "Rory!?"  
  
"Oh my God, I-I saw, I saw- "What?" "Jess." "I know, he's everywh- "No, b-behind the- Rory stops, unable to continue she buries her face in Tristan's chest. Tristan puts his arms around in a comforting manner. Their embrace is broken by a steady voice. "Is she ok?" Tristan looks up from the street, "Yea she'll be o- "Oh my God." Tristan lets go of Rory suddenly. "Am I missing something?" "Y-You're." "Justin." "No." Rory whispers. "Have been all my life." He answers oddly. "Look, maybe you need to call someone you know for help, or maybe you just need some coffee, I don't want to brag but I make damn good coffee." "No, that's- "No, Tristan it's ok, you promised me coffee let's have a cup." "Ok, good and while you're at it maybe you can explain to me why I suddenly make women cry.  
  
A/N ok, so this is my first chapter I hope it's ok-I realize Rory may be a little out of character but keep in mind that she's older now and she's had to deal with a very big trauma, anyway R&R and I hope you enjoyed my story so far 


	2. Confrontation

*Tristan and Rory follow Justin into the diner. He sets them up with a pot of coffee, which as promised is amazing. After two cups, Rory has calmed down and feels compelled to explain her behavior to Justin. *20 minutes later There is silence for a moment until Justin speaks up: "I'm sorry." "It's ok." Rory answers quietly. Rory's eye widen suddenly as Justin takes her hand in his and squeezes it, "I'm sorry I'm not who you thought I was." "Me too." Rory smiles faintly. "Can I get you guys anything else?" "No, we're fine, thanks." Tristan says. "Ok, well I guess I'll see you around." Justin says before retreating to the backroom. *10 minutes later, Tristan and Rory are standing in front of Rory's apartment building. Tristan watches Rory closely, her eyes wandering, her mind somewhere else. "So.some day huh?" "Yea." Rory answers quietly. Tristan sighs, "You knew it couldn't be him. people don't just come back to life, Rory." "I know, but I just can't stop thinking, what if?" "It's crazy Rory, He's just some guy, a some who looks like- "No!" Rory says exasperated. Rory enters the apartment; Tristan follows. "Rory!" "You don't understand, I-I know it's crazy b-but there's just something about the way he held my hand today.Jess used to do that." "Used to." "I know, and I'm sorry.I guess I'll never get over him.I wish he knew- "He does. Believe me he does." Rory sighs loudly, wiping her eyes, "God, is this how it's going to be forever?" "You just need time, it's only been a year." Tristan says pulling Rory into a hug. "T-thanks for putting up with me." "That's what friends do." "I think I just need to go to bed, you know lose myself in a book; eat some ice cream." "Yea ok, call me if you need anything." "Ok." *1 hr later Rory is lying on her bed watching TV. The phone rings. "Hello?" "Hey." "Hi, Lane." "Feel up to seeing me play later? We can eat dinner after." "Yeah, sounds good." "Great see you in an hour.you doing ok?" "I've been better, today's been so weird.I'll talk to you about it later bye."  
  
*Lane is going to Connecticut State College to be a Music Therapist; she plays drums with a band called Parallel Universe 3 nights a week. Tonight, they are playing a small pub uptown: Place For Rent. *Inside the pub-Rory is sitting at a table in the corner watching Lane perform. *Their last song ends. "Hi." Lane says to Rory. "Something to drink?" "Whatever." Lane returns to the table with two bottles of beer. "So what happened today?" "Nothing, its just Tristan took me to this diner." "Tristan? What was he wearing? Hot?" "God, just call him already you have his number." "He's not interested, besides we were talking about you.so what happened, you sounded really upset on the phone." "Well, there was this waiter, and well." Rory stops herself. "What?" "I can't, Tristan said I should forget about it." "About what?!" "Really want to know?" "Yea." "Come on." Rory grabs Lane's arm and heads to the door. *5 minutes later-outside the diner. "Ok, so he took you to a diner, what's the deal?" "It's not the diner it's the waiter." Rory and Lane sit down at the counter, the waitress approaches them, "Hi, can I get you something?" "Coffee." Rory says plainly. "Pie." Lane adds. "Ok, Cherry ok?" "Sure." Lane answers. "So this waiter was he cute?" Rory's eyes glaze, "Beyond cute." "Wow. He was that hot?" "Not exactly." Rory is cut off. "Back again?" Justin's gruff voice cuts the air like a knife. Lane's eyes widen, she turns towards the counter where Justin is standing. "So what? I'm some kind of freak show now?" Justin quips, Rory looks away and he notices. "Sorry, just some humor there.bad joke." He says awkwardly.  
  
"No it's fine, the lights are just kind of bright in here." "I can fix that." Justin says turning to the light switch, immediately the lights dim. "Thanks." Rory says. "Well, my shift is over, so I'm going to go before they find more work for me to do." Justin smiles at Rory, "I hope to see you again soon." Justin leaves. "Wow." Lane bursts out. "I know." "It's uncanny. "Yeah, right down to the dry humor." "Yeah.wow, could you imagine." "It's not." "Probably not, but maybe." "He told Tristan he's been "Justin" all his life." "So." "So, Lane he has a life.one year is not a life.and we have to stop this I can't go on thinking that he's still here.even if they didn't find his body, he was in a plane crash, people don't survive those and just start brand new lives." "Ok, ok. I'm sorry, maybe we should just go." "Yeah." Rory says quietly. "Want to go back to the bar?" "No, I think I just want to go home, you know call my mom; check on Luke." "Ok, want a ride back?" "Ok." "I'll be home around 11, I have class early tomorrow so I probably won't see you in the morning, want to go for lunch though?" "Yeah." "Meet you here, at 1?" Lane smiles. "Definetly." 


	3. Sicknesses, Remedies and old photgraphs

*Two Weeks Later Bagel's Diner-Rory is seated at a booth in the corner reading, she is waiting for Lane who is 30 minutes late.  
  
"Good book?"  
  
Rory looks up in surprise, "Eh, He's no Dickens"  
  
"But who is now a days?" Justin smiles at Rory. "So.you going to order something today?"  
  
"Well, I'm just waiting for someone."  
  
"Oh, ok.How about I set you up with some coffee well you wait."  
  
"I think I could choke down a cup or 2...or 6."  
  
"My kind of lady, I'll be right back."  
  
Rory beams at Justin as he approaches the coffee machine, catching herself; she turns her attentions back to her book.  
  
"Weren't you reading a different book yesterday?" Justin asks, a coffee cup in his hand.  
  
Avoiding Justin's eyes she replies, "Yeah, but I finished it last night."  
  
"Oh, so you're big on the whole reading thing."  
  
"You could say that."  
  
"Yeah, I read a little bit myself."  
  
"Really. Do you have a favorite author?"  
  
"Well I like Nick Hornby a lot, he wrote-  
  
"High Fidelity."  
  
"Yeah, he did." Justin smiles uneasily at Rory.  
  
Suddenly remembering the coffee cup in his hand Justin places it awkwardly on the table. "Here, sorry. Just got um caught up."  
  
Lane enters the diner.  
  
Looking up from her book Rory replies, "Right well thanks for the coffee."  
  
Lane sits down, "Hey, sorry I'm late." Looking towards Justin, "Can I get a cheeseburger?"  
  
"Make it two?" Justin asks looking towards Rory.  
  
"Thanks." Rory says faintly.  
  
*40 minutes Later-Back at the apartment.  
  
"So why were you late again?"  
  
"Test, school.egotistical professor who spent the first 2o minutes of the class explaining how when he took the class-3 years ago, he aced it in 10 minutes."  
  
"Right."  
  
Lane gives Rory a strange look, "So, you've been pretty quiet today; what gives?"  
  
"Nothing." Rory trails off, "It's just, that I'm going insane."  
  
"Sorry to hear that, does this have anything to do with a certain doppelganger who ironically works at a diner?" Lane raises her eyebrows at Rory.  
  
"I just can't help it, he looks so much like, him.and he was the first guy I was ever physically attracted to.so I just."  
  
"You're attracted to Justin." Lane says plainly.  
  
"I'm sick! I know; I'm a horrible person.I mean I'm attracted to this guy because he looks like someone else."  
  
"It's not that bad."  
  
"Yes it is, what if we end up going out and it gets serious, I'd have to introduce him to my mom at some point, and then eventually she'd have to tell Luke about it before we get married.and then he might not be able to deal with it, he might think I'm just getting married because of Justin's resemblance to--- oh my God, I'm already planning to marry him. They should just send me off to a leper colony."  
  
"Rory."  
  
"No, don't say it. I'm as good as a Leper.why am I even thinking about this-  
  
"Thinking about what?" Tristan's voice is blissful; Rory can sense the smirk on his face.  
  
"About, um."  
  
"Marriage." Lane pipes in.  
  
"Marriage, really to who?"  
  
"J-John Cusack."  
  
"And here I always thought you dreamed of me, Mary.but now I know."  
  
"Yes you do, now what do you want?" Lane says with faux firmness.  
  
"Well actually I was feeling a bit lonely, and thought that maybe you ladies would like to keep me company." Tristan's smirk broadens.  
  
"Why don't you just call one of your little escorts," Lane answers before leaving the room.  
  
"Whoa, what was the about?"  
  
Rory rolls her eyes, "I don't know Tristan, what do you think."  
  
Tristan sighs, "I have no idea."  
  
"Come on Tristan, she thinks you're handsome, debonair, witty!" Rory says mockingly. ".And all you do is come in her and rub it in her face that you have a million other "lady friends"."  
  
Lowering his voice he replies, "She does not.like me."  
  
"Yes she does."  
  
"Oh...wow, I feel stupid."  
  
"You should."  
  
"Um, I'm going to go, I'll talk to you later, Rory." Tristan answers, twiddling his thumbs. "Bye Lane!"  
  
The door shuts and Lane reenters the living room, collapsing onto the couch.  
  
"See, you're not the sick one, I am."  
  
"Ok, so we both have problems.but at least you like Tristan for good reasons."  
  
"Good reason, right. He's rude, conceded, judgmental.not to mention that my mother definitely wouldn't approve of him.and we're two very different people."  
  
"Keep telling yourself that, believe me it's not you, it's him. He's completely clueless.he had no idea until just now."  
  
"That's another thing, now it's going be all weird. He'll be hanging out with us and avoiding my eyes because now I'm like the sad little puppy dog who can't find its way home."  
  
"It won't be like that." Rory says. "Besides, it's still not as sick as liking Justin because of who he looks like."  
  
"Honey, maybe it's not the looks that attract you.I mean that's obviously why you started going in there everyday, but it's been a few weeks maybe you like him.because he's a great guy."  
  
"Maybe, I just don't know."  
  
* Next Day 9pm-Lane and Rory are at the pub where Lane is performing tonight.  
  
Lane is on stage; Rory is sitting at the corner table picking at a plate of fries.  
  
"Hi." Tristan greets Rory trying to sound cheerful, but his voice is flat.  
  
"Hey, want some fries?"  
  
"No, I'm fine." Tristan replies his eyes fixated on the stage.  
  
"Are you?" Rory asks seriously.  
  
Tristan turns to her suddenly, "Why am I so stupid?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Shouldn't I have seen it coming? But no I was too busy being an ass."  
  
"Tristan, you were just being yourself.and unfortunately that means that you were being thick.you've never had problems getting women, so why would you be looking around for someone if these giggly waitresses and club hoppers kept finding you, it's not like Lane made it obvious or anything."  
  
"I know, but."  
  
"Wait, are you saying you're interested?" Rory perks up.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I am."  
  
The last set ends-Lane sprints over to Rory-beaming with pride.  
  
"So how was I?"  
  
Great!" Rory exclaims.  
  
"Amazing." Tristan says firmly. "Oh, hi," Lane's eyes soften  
  
Tristan looks uneasily from Lane, to Rory and back again, "Do you think, maybe we could.talk?"  
  
"Well I should be going, I'll see you at home." Rory stands up suddenly.  
  
"You don't have to go, Rory." Lane replies  
  
"No, really I have some bikers with tattoos, waiting for me at home."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Bye, Mary."  
  
Rory turns around, heading for the door. Lane sits down as Tristan begins to speak. As Rory approaches the door she takes one last look at the table, she smiles noticing that Tristan is holding Lane's hand. Seeing Lane's smiling face, Rory suddenly comes to a decision.  
  
5 minutes later-Bagel's Diner *Rory pulls up in front of the diner, a picture in her hand. Through the window she spots Justin, wiping down the counter, without second thought she storms into the diner and sits down in front of him.  
  
"Uh, hi." He answers simply...  
  
"Here." Rory hands the picture to Justin.  
  
"What's th-" Justin looks down at the picture, the muscles on the back of his neck tighten, and he looks up at Rory, unsure of what to say. "This is."  
  
"Jess."  
  
"Right.wow, you weren't kidding."  
  
"Nope." Rory says her hands shaking.  
  
"So, why are you showing me this, I mean why now?"  
  
"I just wanted to show you that I wasn't lying, and the truth is that I find myself very attracted to you...and I don't know if it's because you look so much like Jess, or if it's because of something else."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Look, I don't expect anything, I mean this whole thing is really messed up.I-I loved Jess, but I don't know something tells me that I have to move on, and like I said I don't know if this is it, or if I'm just hoping for something impossible, but you know to quote a very smart woman, "We'll never know until we try." And now I don't know if you want to.I'm just telling you.I mean.because I-  
  
"What are you doing tomorrow night?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tomorrow.see there's this great ice cream place about a half hour away and I usually go once a week.they make great ice cream.so maybe you'd like to go and check it out."  
  
"O-ok."  
  
"Great, I get off at 6, that ok?"  
  
"Yea fine." Rory replies her hands still shaking. "Well, I should go I have bikers." Rory trails off. Unable to finish her joke she stand up awkwardly and leaves, unaware of the fact that she has forgotten to take the picture of Jess with her.  
  
*Back in the diner. Justin is leaning against the counter his eyes fixated on the picture. The waitress comes up behind him,  
  
"That a picture of you?" She asks tossing her long hair to her side.  
  
"Yeah.I think it is." 


	4. Phone calls, ice cream, and truth

1am-Lane and Rory's apartment. Lane is not home yet; Rory is sprawled out across the couch, her eyes intent on the infomercial currently on the TV screen.  
  
Lane attempts to open the door quietly in hopes of not waking Rory, but it is too late, Rory is already waiting by the door.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Ah!" Lane exclaims. "Don't do that!"  
  
"Sorry." Rory says honestly. "Good night?" A smirk crosses Rory's lips.  
  
Lane tries to conceal a smile by is unsuccessful. "It, it was a nice time."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"We stayed at the bar for a while, and talked.and then we went for a walk, and talked some more."  
  
"For four ours?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Wow, you guys are boring."  
  
"So where were you?"  
  
"What do you mean? I was right here."  
  
"Oh I see. So you were right here when Tristan left 2 messages on the machine to make sure you were ok."  
  
"He did, why?"  
  
"He insisted, thought you looked upset when you left."  
  
"I must have dosed off." Rory answer hesitantly.  
  
"Sure sure.did you at least get pie with your coffee this time?"  
  
Rory sighs in defeat. "Fine I may have taken a detour."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Ok, I may have temporarily insane."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I went there and practically threw a picture of Jess- Oh my God, the picture, I forgot to get it back."  
  
"What did you do?" Lane asks.  
  
"I-I saw you and Tristan together and, and went to see Justin."  
  
"What about the picture?"  
  
"I shoved it in his face and told him everything."  
  
"Oh wow. I'm sorry honey.we'll go out and find a new diner to eat lunch in first thing after work tomorrow."  
  
"We have a date tomorrow." Rory says quickly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We're going out for ice cream."  
  
"Wait, ice cream? Who picked the date?"  
  
"He did."  
  
"That is just too creepy."  
  
"I know, I practically ran out of the place the second he said it.well after I excepted."  
  
"So, this guy who looks like jess, you're deceased love interest works at a diner and asked you to get ice cream with him-something that Jess and you used to do all the time."  
  
"He also likes to read." Rory pipes in.  
  
"A lot?"  
  
"That's what he said." Rory says quietly.  
  
Lane sees the hope in Rory's eyes, and can't bring herself to let this go any further. "Well you know; it could always be coincidence."  
  
"Yea." Rory answers dejectedly.  
  
"Well I should get to bed, work in the morning." "Me too."  
  
A/N-Rory works part time as writer for a local newspaper.  
  
Newspaper office-12pm  
  
Rory is sitting at her desk typing an article, her eyes are glued to the screen but her mind is somewhere else.  
  
"Hey Rory, want to get some lunch?" Lara the secretary asks.  
  
"Hu-oh no thanks, I think I'll work through lunch."  
  
"Ok, see you later."  
  
"Bye." Rory watches the women leave and then turns back to her computer. She sighs in frustration and picks up the phone beside her.  
  
"Hi, Michel. Is my mom there?"  
  
"Hey sweetie!" Lorelei's voice booms through the telephone.  
  
"Hi mom."  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing, just calling to say hi." Rory says honestly. "How's Luke."  
  
"Good, last time I checked."  
  
"How are Luke and Lorelei doing?" Rory asks with delight.  
  
"Lower your voice, possessed child. One person here over hears you and it's all over town. And you know Miss patty, she'll have banners up by dinner time."  
  
"Right, sorry."  
  
"They're doing great.they actually have a date tonight."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"That's right, first we're going down to the malt shop for some milkshakes and then we're going to join the town hootenanny."  
  
"You crazy kids."  
  
"Yes, my child you really should get back into the dating game.casual dating can be a lot of fun."  
  
"Well actually."  
  
"You went on date? When?"  
  
"I'm going, tonight."  
  
"With who? And don't tell me the devil-  
  
"No, definitely not, besides he belongs to Lane now."  
  
"Oh, well then who with?"  
  
"Justin."  
  
"Justin the super model, Justin the construction worker, Justin the Man wh-  
  
"Mom."  
  
"Sorry. I'm sure he's an upstanding citizen who always buckles his seatbelt."  
  
"I'm going now."  
  
"But wait, you didn't finish telling me about Don Juan!"  
  
"I'll tell you all about Juan tomorrow, I have to go. Love you bye."  
  
4pm-Lane and Rory's apartment  
  
Rory is sitting at the kitchen table eating an elios pizza and reading people magazine, Lane has just walked in the door.  
  
"I'm late, I'm sorry. I tried to get off early but I couldn't."  
  
"Get off early for what?"  
  
"Your date."  
  
"You know you're not coming with me right?"  
  
"I mean I wanted to help you get ready."  
  
"It's just ice cream."  
  
"But it's your first date in over a year."  
  
"Look, Lane I decided during lunch today the best thing to do is not to treat this like a date, Just jeans and a sweater. Understand."  
  
"Alright. What sweater you going to wear?'  
  
"I was thinking my light blue one with the turtle neck."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing.it's just that's a little dressy for jeans." Lane says flatly as Rory's eyes get wide.  
  
5:30-Lane is sitting on couch while Rory periodically comes out wearing a different shirt.  
  
Tristan enters the apartment practically unnoticed.  
  
"Oh hey."  
  
"Hi." Tristan says. He hears Rory running back and fourth across the bedroom and flashes Lane a confused look.  
  
"Date night."  
  
"Date? With who?"  
  
"Justin."  
  
"Justin?" Tristan ponders the name for a moment. "Justin, the diner guy Justin?!" Tristan raises his voice causing Rory to step out from the bedroom.  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"That's sick."  
  
"Shut up!" Lane says throwing a pillow at his face. "Don't listen to him, he doesn't know what he's talking about."  
  
15 minutes later-Rory reenters the living room wearing a fitted sage green sweater and dark blue hip hugger jeans.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"Perfect." Lane replies. "Now go, you don't want to be late."  
  
"Wait, he's not even picking you up?"  
  
"He had to work until six besides its easier if they just meat up." Lane answers for Rory.  
  
10 minutes later-Bagel's Diner  
  
Rory enters quietly and approaches the counter. There is no site of Justin, so Rory takes a seat.  
  
"Coffee?" The waitress asks.  
  
"No thank you." Rory replies nervously.  
  
The doors of the back room swing open and Justin enters the diner.  
  
He doesn't see Rory at first, "Let me know when Rory gets here."  
  
"She's here." The waitress says frankly.  
  
Justin turns around, "Hi, sorry I didn't see you." Justin's face is flushed and he avoids Rory's eyes. "Ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
DairyAire Ice Cream shop-7:00  
  
The car ride was quiet, both passengers unsure of what to say.  
  
"So what do you want to get?"  
  
"Um." Rory scans the menu tacked to the wall. "Chocolate peanut butter."  
  
"Good choice. I think I'll get pistachio."  
  
Rory smiles faintly at Justin.  
  
5 minutes later-Rory and Justin are sitting at a table outside.  
  
"This is really good."  
  
"Yeah.I think it's the cone that does it."  
  
"Definitely.wait what?" Rory does a double take as Justin's words come into effect.  
  
"Um, the cone.it makes ice cream better, I guess." Justin says nervously. "I mean what's the point of a dish anyway."  
  
Rory looks up at Justin, her heart is racing. "You kn-" Rory attempts to speak but is unable to continue.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"I-I have to go." Rory answers before running towards the parking lot.  
  
"Rory!"  
  
5 minutes later-Rory is standing beside the car as Justin approaches her.  
  
"I'm sorry Justin."  
  
"I believe this is yours." Justin says quietly handing the picture of Jess back to her.  
  
"I tried.I really did. I wanted this to work, but it's just too hard for-  
  
"Here." Justin holds out another picture for Rory.  
  
"What's this-"  
  
"Do you know that woman?" Justin asks pointing to the picture.  
  
"W-where did you get this?"  
  
"It was on my bookshelf."  
  
"How did it get there?" Rory asks blankly, her eyes never leaving the photo.  
  
"It's been there for as long as I can remember."  
  
"This is-  
  
"I know. Who's the girl?"  
  
"T-that's Rachel." 


	5. Aftermath

*Lane and Rory's apartment 12am *Lane fell asleep on the couch while her and Tristan were watching a movie.  
  
The silence is broken by the sound of Tristan's muffled voice.  
  
"Fuck."  
  
"Huh-wha-Tristan." Lane says incoherently. Sitting up and wiping her eyes, "Didn't you go home?"  
  
"Do you know what time it is?" Tristan asks, holding his watch out for Lane.  
  
"12:06." She says flatly.  
  
"Rory's not back yet."  
  
"Well, it must have been a great date then," Lane smiles at Tristan.  
  
"I told you she shouldn't have gone out with him. It's just to weird of a situation, and he knows the score, he's probably some kind of sicko-taking advantage of Rory who-  
  
"Isn't 15"  
  
"Lane, your best friend is out there with, a-a  
  
"A nice guy. Come on, give it a chance sure it's a weird situation but it could just be coincidence you can't expect Rory to deny her feelings because he looks like someone else."  
  
"I know, I know; I just don't want to see her get hurt, again."  
  
"I know, but she's a big girl and she doesn't need big brother Tristan to save her, Trust me she doesn't. Now, if you're going to stick around come and sit down otherwise leave because I won't have you hovering over the door when she gets back."  
  
Tristan sighs loudly before sitting down besides Lane.  
  
7am  
  
Lane wakes up suddenly to the light dancing through the window. She sits up, noticing that Tristan has gone. She yawns and then closes her eyes, ready to sleep again. A muffled noise is heard. Upon opening her eyes Lane catches a glimpse of Rory, huddled on the chair.  
  
"Rory?!"  
  
Rory looks up at Lane; her face is stained with tears, her eyes red. "I- It's him."  
  
Lane rushes over to Rory, "What?"  
  
"J-Justin, Justin is Jess."  
  
"Honey, you can't be sure of that. It's a weird sit-"  
  
"No, Lane. It's Jess. H-He gave this to me, last night." Rory hands Lane the Picture of Jess and Rachel.  
  
"That's Rachel."  
  
"I know."  
  
"How'd he get this?"  
  
"He said it's always been on his bookshelf."  
  
"But what about that whole "I've been Justin all my life." Stuff."  
  
"It's not true."  
  
"Why didn't he tell you before?"  
  
Rory sits up, "He said he wasn't sure. He didn't want to say anything if he was wrong..and then I brought him that picture, and it all cam together I guess."  
  
"So wait, he's been missing for an entire year, and it turns out he's been serving coffee at a diner? That's incredible." Lane says breathlessly. "How'd he get a job..wouldn't he have had identification on him? They'd have to have reported him to the police or sent him to the hospital..people just don't walk away from plane crashes unharmed and unaccounted for"  
  
"I know, I know, and I told him that. But then we talked and it makes sense."  
  
"How?"  
  
"He doesn't remember anything from that day..at all. All he remembers is waking up in the hospital."  
  
"Ok, but how'd he get there..if he was found near the crash sight it would have been reported."  
  
"It wasn't reported because he wasn't found near the crash sight. What he thinks happened is that he must have gotten up and walked a while before finally passing out, where he was found and taken to the hospital."  
  
"Ok, so what about the identification, how'd he become Justin?"  
  
"The doctors didn't fin any identification on him, and when they asked him his name he told them Justin."  
  
"But why Justin?"  
  
"He's not sure."  
  
"Rory this sounds really exaggerated."  
  
"Lane, it's him I know it is."  
  
"But he doesn't remember anything about you or his life the accident. Don't you think that after a year, he would have started to remember at least a few things?"  
  
"Maybe not. I mean they say that when a person experiences something traumatic or has an accident they go through a period where they block things out, or forget things."  
  
"Amnesia."  
  
"Yeah, and the only way to remember anything, is to be surrounded by familiar things.people, pictures, meaningful objects."  
  
"Rory, I'm sorry this is just too much, maybe Tristan was right."  
  
"How could he have been right? How else could he have gotten the picture?"  
  
"Easy..from..."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"So what are you going to do?"  
  
"Well, he going to see a doctor today, you know to discuss memory loss and then after that we're going to do whatever we can to get his memory back."  
  
"So, if you're so sure about all this why were you crying?"  
  
"I guess, well I guess I'm a little afraid."  
  
"Of?" "Well, I'm afraid it'll turn out that he's not jess, and I'm afraid that if he is Jess and he gets his memory back, he'll never want to speak to me again."  
  
"That won't happen. Jess loved you."  
  
"If he did, then why did he leave?"  
  
"I don't know, that's something you'll have to ask him."  
  
*2 hours later. *Rory is seated at the kitchen table, her hand poised; waiting for the phone to ring. Tristan has just entered the apartment. Lane greets him quietly.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"What's she doing?" Tristan asks pointing to Rory  
  
"He said he'd call when he got back from the doctors."  
  
"...And you believe all this stuff?"  
  
"Of course. Sure it's a little out there, but she's determined, and it could be possible."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
*There's a knock at the door. Rory jumps out of her seat.  
  
Lane opens the door revealing a disheveled Justin.  
  
"Rory."  
  
"Je-Justin." She says awkwardly. "What happened?"  
  
Justin enters the apartment and heads for the coffee machine, pouring himself a cup, "He said it was possible. He said the least we could do is try, but he said don't expect too much."  
  
Rory sighs.  
  
"So what now?" Justin asks.  
  
"I think it's time we went home." Rory replies.  
  
"Wait, you're going to take him to-  
  
"Stars Hollow."  
  
"By yourself?" Tristan pipes in.  
  
"Well yea."  
  
"There's no way in hell you're going in a car alone with him."  
  
"What you're going to chaperone?" Lane quips.  
  
"No don't be ridiculous.we're going to chaperone." Tristan replies grabbing Lane's arm. 


	6. Car Rides, Confrontations and reintroduc...

"I'm not going...stop being such a baby Tristan." Lane scoffs.  
  
"No, it's fine. But whoever is coming better be ready in an hour because we're leaving at 11." Rory replies before storming off into the bedroom.  
  
Justin looks from Lane to Tristan and then back at Lane, "I should probably get some stuff from my apartment, tell Rory I'll be back."  
  
"Ok." Lane says.  
  
Justin Leaves.  
  
Lane turns suddenly to Tristan, "Why are you such a Jerk?"  
  
"What?! I'm sorry I just have a hard time believing this guy's crap."  
  
Rory pokes her head out of the bedroom, "It is not crap!"  
  
"Just go home Tristan, get your stuff if your coming otherwise just don't come back." Lane says flatly.  
  
"Oh no, I'm going." Tristan replies grumpily. "You coming?"  
  
"Well I'm not going just let you ruing this for them, so of course I'm going."  
  
"Good." Tristan kisses Lane on the cheek before leaving.  
  
11:05  
  
"Ok, let's go."  
  
Lane pulls Rory aside, 'Are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
"Yeah, I have to."  
  
"What about Luke, I mean this is a pretty big thing for him to deal with."  
  
"I know, that's why I figured I'd talk to him first, while you take Justin around."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"And do me a favor?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Keep Tristan in line." "Okey Dokey."  
  
*Outside in front of Rory's car. Lane is already sitting in the back seat as Tristan approaches the car. Rory is in the drivers seat.  
  
"Oh no." Tristan says.  
  
"What?" Lane leans out of the car.  
  
"You go sit in the front with Rory, you in the back."  
  
"Tristan!" Lane says angrily.  
  
"Nah, don't bother. I don't mind the back seat." Justin says gruffly.  
  
"Fine." Rory gives Tristan a stern look.  
  
½ later-in the car  
  
Lane is playing air drums to the music; Rory is concentrating on the road, although her mind is unmistakably somewhere else. Justin is looking out th window, Tristan shift in his seat.  
  
"Would you mind moving over, I need a little more space." Tristan scowls at Justin.  
  
"No, be my guest, I'll just lean up against the door, ok?" Justin smirks at Tristan. "Jerk." He mumbles.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Forget it."  
  
½ later-Rory pulls into the parking lot of a rest stop.  
  
"We're going to go take a bathroom break." Lane says leaning over r the seat.  
  
".And get some coffee." Rory pipes in."  
  
"You guys coming?"  
  
"No, I'll stay here." Justin replies.  
  
"Me too."  
  
Justin watches Lane and Rory disappear into the rest stop, "What's your problem?"  
  
"My problem? Nothing." Tristan says shortly. " I just get angry when my friend gets led on by an imposter."  
  
"Imposter my ass." Justin shoots back. "You don't believe me because you don't want to. Don't give me this crap that I'm taking advantage of Rory."  
  
"It's not crap, and you know it." Tristan sneers.  
  
"I know that if I really wanted to take advantage of her I could have done it weeks ago, but as of yet I haven't so much as touched her."  
  
Tristan stumbles with his words.  
  
"Do you know what it's like to go an entire year not knowing who the fuck you are?" Justin meets Tristan's eyes; there is silence for a moment. "Didn't think so."  
  
"I'm sorry I just don't trust you."  
  
"Well you know what? I don't like you, and I'm not sorry about it." Justin says coldly. "You're an arrogant Son of a-"  
  
"Yeah, well so are you.you always were."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't know why I just said that."  
  
"Yes you do. Just say it, give in."  
  
"I'm not saying I believe you but,.." Tristan cuts himself off. "He was such a jerk, almost as big a jerk as you."  
  
"Look, I don't know if I'm this guy Jess, all I know is that I have no past and I'd like to find out who the hell I am. I know that if it turns out that I'm not him, Rory's going be really hurt, but you know she's not the only one. I work in a diner, I have no idea what skills I have, who my friends and family are, I have no life, I need to know who I am. If this turns out wrong then I lose just as much as Rory, maybe even more." Justin says passionately.  
  
Tristan begins to speak but is cut off by the girls return.  
  
"Coffee anyone?"  
  
"Sure, thanks." Tristan says quietly.  
  
"No, thanks. I don't touch the stuff." Justin says smiling faintly at Rory.  
  
Lane gives Tristan a strange look noticing his subdued tone of voice. "You ok?"  
  
"Yea, I'm fine, uh why don't you come sit back here with me."  
  
"Really?" Lane asks, confused.  
  
"Is that ok with you, man?" Tristan addresses Justin.  
  
"Yea." Justin smirks at Tristan.  
  
*The rest of the ride is quiet. Lane falls asleep on Tristan shoulder, Justin and Rory are engaged in a quiet conversation, Rory is giggling. Tristan is staring out the window.  
  
½ hr later  
  
Rory pulls up across the street from Luke's.  
  
"We're here."  
  
"Right." Tristan replies. "Hey, babe. Come on we're here." Tristan wakes Lane up.  
  
"You sure you want to go in alone, Rory?" Lane asks.  
  
"Yea. Just meet me back here in an hour."  
  
"Good luck." Tristan says  
  
*Luke's diner. Rory enters cautiously, trying not to make eye contact. She sits down at the counter. Luke appears out of the back room. Immediately he sees Rory.  
  
"Rory?!"  
  
"Hi, Luke."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I-I need to talk to you. It's important."  
  
"Luke hears the urgency in Rory's voice, "Out, everyone out. Now!"  
  
*In moments the place is empty ad door is locked.  
  
"Coffee?" "No. I'm fine." Rory says quietly.  
  
"Does your mother know you're here?" He asks awkwardly.  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh God, This isn't um, you're not uh-  
  
Rory gives him a confused look and then his words suddenly hit her, "Oh! No! No. I actually wanted to talk to you about, Jess."  
  
"Oh...ok." Luke's body relaxes slightly, "What about?"  
  
"You, you know how they never found his, body?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What if that was because he's alive."  
  
"Oh, Rory. Don't do this to yourself. It, It's a nice thought but it's just not feasible. I mean we would have heard about it if he had survived."  
  
"But Luke, what if he couldn't remember who he was? And he had no identification on him?"  
  
"Rory. This is a fantasy, people just don' get up and walk away form plane crashes."  
  
Rory ignored Luke's last comment, "and what if I told you that I think I know where he is."  
  
"Rory."  
  
"Working at a diner, 4 blocks from where Lane and I live."  
  
"I know you've been through a lot. And I'm sorry you never got to say all the things you wanted to him, I know you love him...but he's gone Rory."  
  
Rory sighs in defeat, "You're right, Luke. I guess I just want him back so much."  
  
"I know. We all do." Luke smiles sympathetically at Rory.  
  
"Well, I should probably go see my mom, before I leave tonight."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Rory walks to the door and then turns back towards Luke, "Hey Luke, why don't you come for dinner tonight? Maybe we could talk about Jess a little more."  
  
"Yea. Ok."  
  
"Oh, and Luke?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Bring dinner with you?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
*Lane pulls up just as Rory exits the diner.  
  
"Aren't we going in?" Lane asks confused.  
  
"No, we're going to have dinner." Rory smiles faintly at Lane.  
  
5 minutes later-Lane drops Rory off in front of her house.  
  
Rory knocks on the door. Lorelei answers.  
  
"My Baby!"  
  
"Mom."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Surprise visit."  
  
"The best kind." Lorelei grins. "So how's school?"  
  
"Great. Great."  
  
"Hey, we should go down to Luke's get some coffee."  
  
"Actually Luke's bringing dinner here in about 15 minutes."  
  
"You went to see Luke, before you came to see me. Devil child, I disown thee."  
  
"Mom."  
  
"EE Rory's home! Did you come by yourself?"  
  
"No, Lane and Tristan came too, and my friend Justin."  
  
"Wait, Justin; date Justin...mystery man Justin."  
  
Rory blushes. "Yes."  
  
"Are they coming over?"  
  
"In a little while."  
  
"You should call Luke make sure he brings enough fries."  
  
"True, it would be quite sad if there was a fry shortage."  
  
"It is the most devastating of shortages there is." Lorelei grins.  
  
20 minutes later. *Luke has arrived with the food. Lorelei, Luke and Rory are seated in the living room eating. There is a knock at the door.  
  
"I'll get it." Rory opens the door. "Hey."  
  
"Hi Lane!" Lorelei exclaims.  
  
"Ok, well you guys know Lane and Tristan. "This is my friend Justin."  
  
"Date Justin, mystery man Justin." Lorelei says mockingly. Justin enters. "Justin.Jess?!"  
  
Luke looks up from his fries; his face is flushed. He says nothing before standing up and entering the kitchen. Rory follows him.  
  
Luke is leaning up against the counter; his back is to Rory.  
  
"I tried to tell you." She says quietly.  
  
"So what are you telling me? That's Jess?"  
  
"W-well I'm not sure. It might be. See about a year ago, he woke up in a hospital and he couldn't remember anything; who he was, what had happened. When they asked him his name he told them it was Justin."  
  
"Why Justin."  
  
"He-  
  
"It was the only name that seemed familiar to me, so I figured it was my name." Justin interrupts Rory.  
  
Luke turns around, moved by the familiar voice. Luke approaches him, giving Justin a once over. "So they just let you out of the hospital with no memory?"  
  
"Well, they figured I knew my name so I must be ok. They did cat scans and stuff and it all came back fine so they sent me on my way."  
  
"Crackpot doctors."  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
"So what now? Do you just start from scratch?" Lorelei joins in.  
  
"Well, Rory set me up with this other doctor and he said that I could be this guy Jess, that I need to be around people and things that were familiar to him, and that with time, if I am this guy I should start to remember things."  
  
"So that's why you're here." Luke says gruffly.  
  
"Well we have winter recess coming up next week, so I figured Justin could stay here for the week, and then next week we'll come up too. Of course, he'd need a place to stay.preferably somewhere that Jess had stayed for a long time somewhere around 3 years."  
  
"Y-you want him to stay with me, at the diner?"  
  
"Well, yea. Plus he works at a diner back home so he could help you out during the day while you help jog his memory." Rory looks hopefully at Luke.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, it's worth a try right?" Luke smiles at Rory.  
  
*Rory, Tristan and Lane spent the night at Lorelei's. It is 9am and they are getting ready to drive home. Luke and Justin are there saying goodbye. Lane and Tristan are already in the car.  
  
"Bye, babe. Call me when you get home. I love you." Lorelei says giving Rory one more hug.  
  
"Bye, Luke. Thank you."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Rory hugs Luke and the approaches Justin, "You're going to be ok here?"  
  
"I hope so, you'll call me later?"  
  
"Yea." Rory says quietly. "Bye, Justin."  
  
"You know, since I'm trying to remember who I am, maybe you should try calling me Jess for a little while."  
  
"Ok, good bye Jess." Rory turns to go but a sudden thought clouds her mind. She reels around back towards Justin.  
  
"Forget something?"  
  
"This." Rory pulls him into a gentle kiss and then pulls away heading to the car.  
  
Justin staggers back towards Luke as the car starts up Rory gives one last wave in their direction. 


	7. Adjustment Period, Phone conversations, ...

*20 minutes Later-Rory, Tristan and Lane have stopped at a 7eleven. Rory is at the coffee counter, Lane in the candy aisle. Tristan appears behind Rory.  
  
"So how was it?" he smirks.  
  
"What?" Rory asks honestly.  
  
"Come on, you know; that little test back there."  
  
"What?" Rory turns around to face Tristan.  
  
"Rory, the kiss...that was a test." Rory gives Tristan a stern look. "So I ask you, was it successful?"  
  
Rory breaks into a smile, "Well let's just say, I have no doubts whatsoever. Justin is Jess."  
  
*Luke's apartment 9pm.  
  
"This ones yours." Luke says gruffly pointed down the hall.  
  
"Uh thanks." Justin Replies opening the bedroom door. For a moment he stands frozen in the hallway.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"It's green."  
  
"Yeah well, Je-you picked it...something about religious reason." Luke raises an eyebrow in statement.  
  
"Right..."  
  
"Well, if you need anything kitchen's down there, bathroom's cross the hall."  
  
"Thanks." Justin replies looking back at Luke."  
  
Luke nods in acknowledgement and then leaves.  
  
Giving another look in Luke's direction, Justin enters the bedroom and immediately heads for the window. It is dark outside; the street is deserted, Justin gives a loud sigh and then collapses onto the bed.  
  
"Ow!" Justin exclaims a sharp pain penetrating through his back. Sitting up he locates the source of pain.an old copy of Oliver Twist. Without thought he tosses it onto the bookshelf nest to the bed and turns off the light. *8am The phone rings in Luke's apartment; on the fourth ring Justin gets out of bed an answers it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi." Rory says quietly.  
  
"You got home ok?"  
  
"Well I'm here, so yea."  
  
"Good..."  
  
"Sorry I didn't call last night, I was really tired."  
  
"No, it's fine. I went to bed early myself."  
  
"Sleep good?"  
  
"Not really. My uh back hurt."  
  
"Oh. Sorry."  
  
"Eh, I'll get used to it." Justin smiles at Rory's gentle voice. "So what are you going do today?"  
  
"Well I have class in about a half hour."  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
"Ju-Jess?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"About yesterday..you know when I was leaving....I didn't mean to put pressure on you.and I'm sorry if it made you feel un-"  
  
"It was nice." Justin cuts Rory off.  
  
"Oh, well good then" Rory says nervously.  
  
"I should probably get cleaned up, you know so I can help Luke out downstairs."  
  
"Yea, sure."  
  
"So, I'll talk to you later??"  
  
"Definitely."  
  
"Goodbye, Rory."  
  
"Bye Jess."  
  
*1 hour later: The Diner.  
  
Justin has been working behind the counter for half an hour and already the number of customers has grown, everyone has come to see "Jess' twin brother."  
  
*Miss Patty is sitting at the counter trying to get Justin to speak but so far has been unsuccessful/  
  
"Yes well, honey Stars Hollow is a wonderful place to live in..of course you probably already know that."  
  
"Morning Patty." Luke interrupts.  
  
"Luke."  
  
"Uh Je-Jus-do you know how to make pancakes."  
  
"Yes, of course so do monkeys."  
  
Luke pulls Justin aside. "Well why don't you go in the back and take over for Caesar, I think you'll be safer there."  
  
"Alright."  
  
*It is now 7pm and word has spread about Justin. Lorelei is sitting on the couch watch TV; there is a knock at the door.  
  
"Hey, dawl. Can I come in?" Babette asks intently.  
  
"Uh, sure what's up?"  
  
"Did ya hear about Luke's nephew?" Babette doesn't wait for her reply. "Back from the dead, true story ..there right now flipping burgers."  
  
"You don't say, better call unsolved mysteries."  
  
"Maybe, maybe..good thing Rory's not around."  
  
"Huwhat?" Lorelei asks, confused.  
  
"Well, it'd break her heart, poor girl."  
  
"Uh Babette, Rory's heart is fine I'm sure."  
  
"Sure, babe. Whatever you say. Well I better be going I'm meeting Patty at Luke's in five minutes."  
  
*Luke's apartment-10pm. The phone rings, Justin answers it.  
  
"Hi, Rory."  
  
"Been waiting long?"  
  
"Nah, I actually just finished cleaning up downstairs..kind of forgot you were going to call, until now."  
  
"Oh, well I just caught up with some, homework."  
  
"I see."  
  
"But I wanted to call and let you know I'm coming back on Saturday."  
  
"Great."  
  
"Yeah, Lane and Tristan are going to tag along too."  
  
"Good."  
  
"You sound kind of down."  
  
"No I'm just kind of tired."  
  
"Rough day?"  
  
"Some large women groped me three times today and then her friend grabbed my butt."  
  
"Well then, you've been officially introduced to Miss Patty and Babette."  
  
"Guess so." Justin says in between a yawn."  
  
"Well I should let you sleep."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
Justin hangs up the phone as Luke enters the apartment.  
  
"Uh, thanks for your help today."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Sorry, uh. Sorry for well everybody...You're considered high rate entertainment I guess."  
  
"Eh, I've recently become used to people gawking and whispering about me while I serve coffee behind the counter." Justin smiles at the thought of Rory reading her book at the counter.  
  
Justin shakes his head, freeing himself of his "disgraceful" thoughts and nods in Luke's direction before walking to his bedroom. Not know to Justin, Luke follows behind him.  
  
*Justin is now lying on his bed, staring at the diploma hanging on the wall.  
  
Luke stands in the doorway, "You were going to be a writer."  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"You already had your bachelors in English...another few months and you would have had your master's in Journalism."  
  
"Huh." Justin says, his eyes still fixated on the wall.  
  
Luke begins to walk away but turns back quickly, "You know, you shouldn't feel guilty if you have feelings for her."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Give them 5 minutes, and the Gilmore's can make anyone fall in love with them."  
  
"D-did I?"  
  
"Love her?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Yeah, I think even more than you realized."  
  
"...We were never.." "Together? No."  
  
"I left, and that's when I.."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I was an idiot wasn't I?"  
  
"Nah, you, both of you...well you just didn't know what you wanted." Luke clears his throat and then leaves.  
  
Justin lies motionless, waiting to hear Luke's door close. A faint slam is heard down the hall and Justin turns to the bookshelf and grabs Oliver Twist.  
  
2 days later; 10pm-Lorelei's House.  
  
The TV is on; Lorelei is sprawled out across the couch, half asleep. There is a knock at the door, Lorelei sits up, unsure of who would be knocking this late at night. As she approaches the door the knocking turns becomes louder and faster.  
  
She opens the door, revealing a grumpy Luke in midknock.  
  
"Luke?"  
  
"This town is crazy, people are so so frustrating."  
  
"Bad day?"  
  
"Try three bad days."  
  
"What happened?!"  
  
"This town is a bunch of jerk with nothing better to do than to sit around all day and whisper about the guy behind the counter."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"I locked up at 4, today. 4, Lorelei."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I couldn't handle it..so many people..everyone ordering coffee and soda. "Do you know how many burgers I sold today?"  
  
"No, why don't you tell me." Lorelei says leading Luke to the couch."  
  
"14"  
  
"Well that's a large amount of burgers."  
  
"I had 80 customers before 1, today." Luke sighs. "Patty and Babette never left, they just kept ordering Celser water "with a twist" and diet coke's."  
  
"Ok, so obviously everyone's gone gossip crazy, but come on Luke if it didn't involve us we'd think it was pretty juicy ourselves."  
  
"No, you would think it was juicy. I never gossip and I don't think anything is juicy."  
  
"Oh really?" Lorelei smirks, "What about me, when I wear my tight jeans?"  
  
Luke blushes, "Stop it."  
  
"Oo Luke's embarrassed."  
  
"I'm going home."  
  
"Why? Don't you want to stay here and watch me dance?" Lorelei stands up and shakes her behind at Luke."  
  
Luke goes a deeper red, stands up and grabs Lorelei from behind. "You're making a fool out of yourself."  
  
"Lorelei turns around, draping her arms around Luke's shoulders, "Am I?" She kisses his neck.  
  
"Always." He kisses her lips.  
  
*3am *Luke walks into the apartment. He takes his shoes off and walks towards the bathroom, the light in Jess' room is on. He opens the door.  
  
"He-  
  
The room is empty. Luke stands in the doorway for a minute thinking to himself. Suddenly a thought comes to mind, he enters the living room, grabs he coat and shoes and walks out the door.  
  
Luke is walking swiftly down the path towards the bridge. He search the cold dark night for any sign of Justin, as he approaches the bridge he hears the familiar sound of sneakers hitting against the bridge. Luke walks forward, sitting down next to Justin.  
  
Justin's eyes are far away, like his thoughts. He doesn't acknowledge Luke's presence at first but after a few minutes he speaks.  
  
"It's never going to be like it used to be is it?" He says plainly, not taking his off the water. "Too much time ahs past, I'm dead to her."  
  
"If that was true, you wouldn't be here now."  
  
"What if I'm not Jess?" Justin scoffs, "What if I'm just some jerk guy who burned his brains out on drugs?"  
  
"You're not.I saw you tie your shoes yesterday, that's usually a sign that you have a brain."  
  
Justin sighs, putting his head in his hands.  
  
"...Besides I know you're Jess."  
  
"Oh yea, how do you "know"?" Justin asks mockingly.  
  
"Well, for one thing how'd you know to come here?" 


	8. Photo Albums, Memories, The truth, And T...

*The next afternoon *Luke has reopened the Diner, and has Justin behind the counter. The diner is half empty, earlier Luke shoed Miss patty and Babette out, so many customers left before they too suffered "Luke's Wrath."  
  
*Lorelei enters the diner; she sits down at the counter, a large book under her arm.  
  
"Hey." Lorelei greets Justin.  
  
"Hello. Can I get you some coffee?"  
  
"Do you have to ask?"  
  
"No I guess not." Justin replies pouring coffee into a mug. "Want me to get Luke? He's in back."  
  
"In a minute, I actually brought you something." Lorelei puts the large book on the table.  
  
Justin's hands graze the cover; he lifts it open to reveal a photo album, "Pictures?"  
  
"Well, we do a lot of parties and festivals and stuff here, so there's a lot of pictures, well not of you because..well you were antisocial actually and avoided most town functions, but uh there are some pictures of people you might know. So I thought it might help."  
  
"Thanks." Justin skims the pages of the album as Lorelei stares at him. He feels her eyes on him, and looks up. "Uh, something wrong."  
  
Catching herself, "No, sorry. Just thinking about..you, when you first came here."  
  
"4 days ago?"  
  
"No, 6 years ago." Lorelei sighs. "We never really got along...well until after you left for college."  
  
"My winning personality, huh?"  
  
Lorelei smiles, "You were something." Lorelei looks towards the back room, "So he's back there?"  
  
"Flipping burgers."  
  
"I'll see you later, Jess." Lorelei says hurrying over to the back curtain, disappearing into the kitchen.  
  
Justin, his hands still on the album smiles to himself. "Can I get some coffee?" A cranky old man asks, snapping Justin back to reality.  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
*9pm-Luke's apartment *Luke enters the apartment, he turns towards the bathroom when he notices Justin sprawled out across the couch..Lorelei's photo album in his lap.  
  
"Hey." Luke nods to Justin.  
  
"Oh hi."  
  
"Good book?" Luke smiles.  
  
"You could say that." Justin looks down at the album.  
  
"So, nothing?"  
  
"Nah, I mean everyone looks familiar but I just don't remember them."  
  
Luke nods again, and enters the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
Justin turns to the next page; the picture on the left catches his eye.  
  
"Huh. That's Rory....and, him."  
  
Justin holds the album closer to his face, examining the brunette young man in the picture. A thought comes to mind causing his eyes to narrow.  
  
10 minutes later *Luke exits the bathroom wearing a different shirt and a clean pair of Jeans. He doesn't notice Justin leaning against the kitchen counter or the album sitting upright on the table.  
  
"I'm going out." Luke says plainly before grabbing his jacket and opening the door.  
  
"...He was such an asshole." Justin says gruffly.  
  
Luke turns around, "What?"  
  
"He was an asshole, always getting in the way, a modern day Neanderthal."  
  
Luke's face contorts, "He, who?"  
  
"Dean..." Sunday Morning-4pm *Rory, Tristan, and Lane are on their way to Stars Hollow. Tristan is driving, Lane and Rory are in the back, giggling. Rory has not spoken to Justin in 5 days due to midterm exams and work.  
  
"So, you going to kiss him again?" Lane giggles.  
  
"Lane, I don't know it was a spur of the moment thing, it's not like I planned it..like certain people we know." Rory grins into Tristan's mirror.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Well he said it was nice right?"  
  
"Yea, but he's also known me for about a month and has no idea what the hell has happened between us over the past 6 years."  
  
"Come on, tell the truth. You want to kiss him again..and the fact that he doesn't remember anything that happened makes you want to even more."  
  
"Ok, fine! Oh, is that bad?"  
  
"Yes!" Tristan pipes in.  
  
"Shut up! She wasn't talking to you." Lane exclaims, "Hey Rory" Lane whispers. "He's right, it is kind of bad."  
  
6pm Stars Hollow *Tristan pulls up in front of the diner. Lorelei is sitting at the counter talking to Luke, she hears a car door shut and makes a mad dash towards the door.  
  
"Rory!"  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"Hey guys, how was the trip?" Lorelei asks Lane and Tristan.  
  
"Great." Lane says cheerfully.  
  
"Murder." Mumbles Tristan, "Women never shut up do they."  
  
"Sounds like you need some coffee." Lorelei smiles at Tristan. "There's some in there."  
  
"So there is a God" Tristan smirks.  
  
"Yes, and his name is Luke, Luke the Coffee God, giver of life."  
  
Lane follows Tristan inside.  
  
Rory looks in the diner, immediately she notices Justin's absence.  
  
"Where's Jess?"  
  
"I don't know I'd check the bridge sweetie."  
  
"The bridge, really?"  
  
"Yeah, Luke took him up there the other day."  
  
"Oh.." Rory say quietly. "Well I'm going to go get him, you know; I really missed him this week."  
  
"Uh, Ror, I think you should know that-"  
  
"Mom? Can we talk later? I just really need to see Jess right now."  
  
"Ok, honey.." Lorelei becomes quiet as Rory takes off for the bridge. "I just thought you should know, Jess got his memory back." Lorelei mumbles to herself before going inside the diner.  
  
*5 minutes later-The Bridge *Rory slows down as Jess comes into view. He is sitting on the bridge, his feet hanging over the edge; his head is in his lap. Rory approaches him, "Hi."  
  
Jess turns his neck slightly, "Hey."  
  
"My mom said you might be here."  
  
"Wow, smart Lady...nothing gets past her." He answers coldly.  
  
"It's great Luke took you up here, you don't remember but we used to come up here a lot. You'd read to me sometimes, and we'd eat lunch up hear and well the last time we kissed-"  
  
"So, how's Ryan?"  
  
"It was right-" Rory's eyes go wide, "Excuse me?"  
  
"How's Ryan...you know, the ring guy." Jess says bitterly.  
  
"Y-you know about t-the ring?" Rory stammers.  
  
"Well, did you just expect me to forget?"  
  
"No, It's just that." Rory stops, as everything suddenly becomes clear. "Y- you don't remember the last 6 weeks do you?"  
  
"Just stop it Rory." Jess says grimly. "Of course I remember, I drove up to bring you home from college, and then you told me you were marrying that preppy jackass and I left."  
  
"And then what?" Rory asks, her voice full of hurt.  
  
"And then...nothing" Jess breaths heavily  
  
"How'd you get back here?"  
  
Jess stands up suddenly, "What is with everyone? First Luke feeds me a load of crap, a absolute fictious story about amnesia, then your mother kept asking me about some guy named Justin, and now you're distracting me with completely useless questions just so I won't be mad at you anymore."  
  
"Y-you were in a plane crash, Jess." Rory stumbles.  
  
"Right, ok. And when was this? In between the time I picked you up and-  
  
"Left? Actually it was after, you got on a plane, headed to Michigan and about 10 minutes after it took off, it crashed." Rory says sternly."  
  
Jess starts to speak but stops. Rory continues.  
  
"Practically everyone on the plane died, except for half a dozen passengers. They found your wallet in the wreckage..but not you. You were declared officially dead the next day. We had a wake and everything...Luke gave me all your books..."  
  
"This makes no sense."  
  
"...I only took one though."  
  
Jess starts again but stops. He approaches Rory. "W-which one did you take?"  
  
"High Fidelity."  
  
"Why that one?"  
  
"I don't know, something about Rob's attitude always reminded me off you." Rory smiles faintly. "I thought you would've taken Oliver Twist."  
  
"Couldn't." Rory says flatly. "I figured it belonged in your room."  
  
"Wait, so if I died, than how did I get back here?"  
  
"You were never dead, apparently you walked away from the scene and wound up in a hospital with no identification.." Rory takes a deep breath. "You told them your name was Justin, and when your tests came back ok, they sent you home....only you didn't go home you walked to the nearest restaurant, which was Bagel's Diner, they hired you; gave you a place to stay..and a year later I walked in there and found you."  
  
"The irony, you found me in a diner...and then what?"  
  
"....Eventually I brought you here to help you remember thing, which I guess worked out because now you remember....you remember what a jerk I was to you." Rory replies, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
Jess sighs, "And this really happened?"  
  
"Yeah." Rory says quietly.  
  
Jess looks out at the water, Rory eyes go to her feet as tears stream down her face. There is silence for awhile until..  
  
"Say something." Rory pleads.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I-I don't know, say that you believe me."  
  
Jess turns to Rory, "I do believe you, you're too honest to lie to me."  
  
Rory rushes to Jess, putting her arms around him; forcing him into a hug, "You don't know what that mean's to me." Rory whispers.  
  
Jess doesn't reply. Noticing that he is not reciprocating her embrace, Rory lets go of Jess.  
  
"You believe me...but you're still angry at me.." She says, shaking.  
  
"Never could keep anything from you." Jess answers coldly.  
  
"Jess, I don't know if you understand what I just said- "  
  
"Sure I do Rory, and I believe you...it explains why I can't remember what happened that morning I left....but what happened before then still happened, you can't change that."  
  
"B-but..."  
  
"Look, all I know is that after that kiss last yea-well 2 years ago I guess, you never called me, you didn't want to talk about it before you left for school and you didn't want to talk to me after..just like when we were in high school. You know, I stayed with Rachel as long as I did because you blew me off, and then 6 months later I had to hear it from my uncle, my uncle! That you were getting married."  
  
"Jess.."  
  
"We were best friends Rory, and you couldn't even tell me yourself." Jess says bitterly.  
  
"I'm sorry Jess...I'm not..I never..."  
  
"Right, look; this is all a little much for me" Jess says cruelly.  
  
"Wait, Jess."  
  
Jess turns around.  
  
"I-I love you." Rory says desperately.  
  
"Yea, well I loved you too. Goodnight Rory." Jess says harshly as he turns back towards the diner."  
  
Rory watches him leave, tears falling freely down her face.  
  
*The Diner. *Tristan and Lane have left. Lane is staying with her mother, Tristan with Lorelei. *The diner is almost empty; Luke is serving hi last few customers as Lorelei sips a cup of coffee at the counter.  
  
The diner door swings open as Jess walks in mechanically; His expression hard, his eyes glossy, his mind reeling. He walks slowly towards the stairs.  
  
"Hey Jess-" Lorelei cuts herself off as Jess passes by her angrily.  
  
Luke looks up from the table that he is serving, "Jess, where's Rory?"  
  
Jess turns to his uncle, "Lost in her convictions." He says harshly before disappearing upstairs.  
  
"What the hell?" Luke exclaims.  
  
"I think I better go find Rory." Lorelei says standing up suddenly.  
  
"Wait, a second. What just happened here?"  
  
"I think Rory found out that her and Jess still have some things to work out." Lorelei says.  
  
"What does that me-" Luke stops noticing Lorelei has already left. Luke sighs to himself, overcome by the recent turn of events. "Ok, everybody, pay up. I'm closing, now!" 


	9. Talking It Out

½ hr later. *Lorelai went down to the bridge in search of Rory, but by the time she got there, Rory was gone *The Gilmore House. Tristan is sitting at the kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal. Rory is upstairs. Lorelai enters, giving a loud sigh.  
  
"She's upstairs." Tristan calls from the kitchen.  
  
Lorelai approaches the kitchen, "Thanks." Lorelai notices the cereal on the table, "We have cereal?"  
  
"You do now."  
  
"Does it have pretty pink marshmallows in it?"  
  
Looking into his bowl, "No."  
  
"Chocolate chunks?"  
  
"Nope, but it's got raisins and almonds in it."  
  
"Eww. That's not cereal, that's eww." Lorelai whines.  
  
5 minutes later-Rory's room *Rory is sitting on the edge of her bed, her face is red and drenched with tears, and her body is shaking. Lorelai knocks gently opening the door before Rory could answer it.  
  
"Hey, sweetie."  
  
"I don't want to talk." Rory says flatly.  
  
"No, of course not, I know it's just...."  
  
Rory lies back on her bed.  
  
"...What did you think was going to happen when he got his memory back?"  
  
Rory sniffles, "I-I don't know."  
  
"You remember that movie we saw, the one with the guy with the really bad hair. He had this really horrible life and then he hit his head forgot everything ended up in a shelter and then he got some odd jobs and it turned out he had a pretty good life, but then he starts to remember things from the past, and he starts to forget all the good..."  
  
"Mom, my life is not some movie." "Ok, bad example but still babe, you knew he'd remember everything..."  
  
"But, I thought he'd at least remember the last few months, us meeting at the diner, the long phone conversations, the ice cream." Rory replies burying her face in hands.  
  
Minutes pass, filled with silence.  
  
Lorelai sighs, "It took only one picture."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I gave him one of out photo albums to help him remember, and well he saw one of you and Dean and all of a sudden it clicked. Luke told me he came out of the shower and he was babbling on about what a jerk Dean was. Then from there he just kept remembering things, and by the time I came in for coffee the next morning he'd forgotten all about "Justin"." Lorelai strokes Rory's hair, "I'm so sorry babe."  
  
*Luke's apartment-Jess' bedroom  
  
Jess is sitting on his bed, holding his knees close to his chest; there is a lit cigarette in his right hand.  
  
Luke enters Jess' room. "Hey."  
  
Jess says nothing; taking another drag from his cigarette.  
  
Luke starts to speak, "You know-  
  
"Yea. I do, you're wasting your time." Jess says carelessly, leaning back onto his bed, letting his right arm hang over the edge of the bed, ashes gathering on the floor.  
  
Luke stands there motionless, for the first time he notices Jess' eyes. They are tired looking; the large bags under them make him seem thirty years older. Luke sighs; he never thought he'd see the day when he sympathized with Jess.  
  
Luke clears his throat, "Where'd you get that?" Luke asks pointing to Jess' cigarette.  
  
"Night stand." He says plainly.  
  
"I thought you quit."  
  
"Huh. Must have me mistaken for someone else."  
  
"Right.." Luke nods. "Well, you know when you get that foot out of your mouth, maybe we could talk." Luke says turning towards the door.  
  
"Uh huh." Jess says irritated.  
  
"You know she never married that guy."  
  
"Well, obviously." Jess says Harshly. "It doesn't matter."  
  
"Right, and it doesn't matter that she never was going to marry him, and it doesn't matter that that little weasel at Harvard wouldn't take no for an answer and told her to wear the ring and think about it for a while-"  
  
Jess sits up again.  
  
"-Even after she told him she loved someone else!" Luke's voice booms through the quiet apartment."  
  
"I'm sure she did."  
  
"You're an ass, do you know that?"  
  
"Yea, actually I've been told that before." Jess yells back.  
  
"You Jess. She told that jerk that she loved you-an even bigger jerk." Luke says angrily before walking away, leaving Jess alone in his room.  
  
"Yea, well if she loved me so much, why did she lie to me!?"  
  
"I don't know; did she have much of a choice?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Come on, Jess you know what I'm going to say."  
  
"Do I?"  
  
"Ever since she broke up with Dean, you pushed her away. By that time you were already going out with Rachel, you broke Rory's heart. Every time she saw you, she was pushed farther and farther, you were spiteful and angry at the cards you were dealt, and you took it out on her."  
  
"Funny. I'm not the guy who treated her like property and wouldn't let her have other male friends; I'm not the guy who was looking for a trophy wife, I'm just the guy that bought her books, listened to all her little future plans..."  
  
"You're just the guy who has too much pride and rather than running after this girl and telling her how he feels, he's standing here yelling at me, a guy who runs a diner and missed out on 5 years of a great relationship b/c he didn't have the stuff to go up to his girl and tell her how he felt. Luke screams, "So don't be a jerk like me, go talk to her."  
  
Jess' face relaxes, his eyes soften, "Ok." He says quietly.  
  
"Go." A smile breaks onto Luke's face.  
  
Jess runs past him, a look of determination on his face  
  
Luke watches him go and then walks over to the phone and dials a number.  
  
"Hey, Lorelai, how's Rory?"  
  
"....Well, I'm sure thing's will work themselves out." Luke smiles, "Can you come over?"  
  
10 minutes later-Gilmore House.  
  
Jess walks u the driveway; reluctantly he knocks on the door.  
  
The door opens and the cold blue eyes and stern face of Tristan Dugrey meet Jess.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Rory."  
  
"Sorry, she's busy." Tristan replies closing the door.  
  
Jess wedges his foot in the door, making it impossible to close.  
  
"Please, I...I need to talk to her."  
  
"I think you've done enough talking."  
  
"I know, it's just, look man; I want to fix this."  
  
"You made her cry."  
  
"I know."  
  
"She deserves better than you."  
  
"You're right, she does, but I need her....I love her, please just let me talk to her." Jess pleads to Tristan, his face is flushed, his eyes desperate.  
  
Tristan stares at jess, his expression is a familiar one, feeling sympathy for this shell of a man, Tristan caves, "Ok..she's upstairs, I'm going to see Lane, but I swear if she's crying when I come back, you're going to be hurting even worse in the morning." Tristan replies harshly opening the door.  
  
*Rory's room.  
  
Rory's face is buried in her pillow. She hears the creek of the door and foots steps on the floor.  
  
"Tristan, I told you I'm fine, go see Lane...I just want to be alone."  
  
"Tristan Left." Jess says quietly.  
  
Rory looks up from her pillow, "Jess?"  
  
"Rory..."  
  
Rory sniffles, "What are you doing here?" Rory asks, her voice horse.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"What?" Rory sits up.  
  
"What happened, it, um, it wasn't your fault." Jess sighs.  
  
"Yes it is, I should have told you about Ryan."  
  
"Rory, I know why you didn't, and I know that you were never really engaged to Ryan, I must have been crazy to expect you to be there waiting for me the second I was single"  
  
"Jess.."  
  
"I was an idiot, Luke was right I've been pushing you away slowly everyday since Sookie's wedding."  
  
"That's not true, we were friends. Jess, if you pushed me away at all it wasn't until long after Jr. year. You were my best friend, you were right, I stopped calling you, I avoided you, I just couldn't bare to see you with her, and then Ryan came along and I thought I'd missed my chance with you so I.." Rory trails off as she begins to cry again.  
  
Jess sits down on the bed next to her. "Rory, please don't cry" he says softly.  
  
"And then you got so mad at me that day, I-I didn't even bother to stick around, once Luke told me you left, so did I." Rory sobs, "You were going to Michigan."  
  
"Yeah." He says quietly.  
  
"To see her..."  
  
"I was angry."  
  
"..And then you, you were gone." Rory sobs uncontrollably.  
  
Jess puts his arms around Rory, pulling her closer to him.  
  
"That day, at the diner..I thought I had died, I was so happy, and then you didn't remember me...everyone said it couldn't be you, but I knew."  
  
"You always did believe in me." Jess replies Kissing Rory's head.  
  
"But you didn't remember anything, it broke my heart every time I talked to you, because you kept treating me different; like I was some crazed person you were humoring, but then you did believe and I took you home, so you would remember, and then you did and it went back to the way it was..uncomfortable and sad."  
  
"I wish it didn't."  
  
Rory lifts her head up off of Jess' shoulder, "The weird thing is, I've been trying for over a month to get "Justin" to remember who he was, and when you did and you were angry at me, I kind of missed "Justin", he reminded me so much of you..when things were good between us."  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm not who you want me to be." Jess says quietly.  
  
"That's what he said."  
  
"Well, you know Justin and I are the same person, so maybe I could work on being a little bit more like him."  
  
"Jess?" Rory sniffles.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Are you still angry with me?"  
  
"No...is your heart still broken?"  
  
"A little..but I think that'll change."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"Jess?"  
  
"Rory?"  
  
"What are we going to do now...I mean we can' t just stay like this...look at me I'm an emotional mess." Rory says, a faint smile playing at corner of her mouth.  
  
"I, I think we should make a clean start, maybe get to know each other again..do this the right way."  
  
"I think that's a good idea." Rory smiles at Jess.  
  
Jess smiles back.  
  
Their eyes meet, Jess searches Rory's face for a hint of what she might be thinking.  
  
Rory turn towards her nightstand, "I think this is yours." Rory says handing Jess his journal.  
  
Jess takes the book, his fingers grazing the cover; "Where did you get this?"  
  
"Luke gave it to me."  
  
"Did you read it?"  
  
"Some of it, not all..you write a lot."  
  
"Huh." Jess smirks at the book, at one time his only friend; filled with his thoughts, his feelings...his dreams; and now Rory Gilmore, his only other friend in the world, the love of his life had read it; she knew everything.  
  
"Did you really think of me, when you..."  
  
"Every time."  
  
"Even before-"  
  
"Long before."  
  
"Jess?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I missed you." Rory says, leaning in to kiss his cheek.  
  
"Me too, I'm glad I'm here."  
  
"I'm glad you came back this time." Rory smiles.  
  
Jess hugs Rory tightly.  
  
Time seems to stand still for the two souls as they embrace.  
  
After 10 minutes, Rory pulls out of the hug.  
  
"It's getting late, you should probably go."  
  
"What?" Jess gives Rory a confused look.  
  
"We're starting over, I'm sorry but we haven't even gone on a date...most boys aren't even allowed in my bedroom for the first 3 months of a relationship." Rory smirks.  
  
"That long huh?"  
  
"Well, maybe it's time for a rewrite of the house rules...but not now, not tonight. You want to start over, that's what we're going to do."  
  
"Alright then, I'll go." Jess replies.  
  
"See you in the morning?" Rory asks as Jess walks to the door.  
  
"First thing." Jess says leaving the room.  
  
"I love you." Rory whispers to herself as she hears the front door close.  
  
Suddenly overcome with drowsiness, Rory reaches for the light and turns it off. She closes, realizing that suddenly she was 15 again, her heart beating fast, her mind reeling; all because of one person..Jess Mariano  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N---Thanks a lot for all of the positive reviews. I really like how this is coming out. This is definitely not the last chapter; I'm going to move away a little bit from the amnesia plot and onto more of the Rory/Jess relationship rebuilding itself, although parts of the earlier plot will be revisited. So thanks again for the reviews I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. 


	10. Morning After

Luke's Diner: Same time. *Lorelai approaches the diner. Through the window she see Luke sitting at the counter; his head down. She taps the glass, Luke looks up at her and smiles; he stands up and opens the door for her. "Is something wrong?" Lorelai asks immediately. "Huh?" Luke asks with confusion. "Come in." "Well, I'm just not used to getting called down to the diner late at night," Lorelai says plainly. "Is there a ketchup emergency, oh no! Did the dish run away with the spoon again?!" Lorelai smirks.  
  
"It's Jess." Luke says calmly. Lorelai's smile fades, "Oh."  
  
"He's on his way to your place." Luke smiles.  
  
"H-he is?" Luke nods. "Why?"  
  
"Something about, making a mistake.." Luke says nonchalantly Lorelai moves closer to him, "What did you tell him?" "Nothing." Luke replies. Receiving a stern look from Lorelai he continues, "I, uh just said that if he didn't do something no ,he uh, he'd end up like me." Luke avoids Lorelai's eyes; nervously he plays with his baseball cap.  
  
"And that'd be a bad thing?" Lorelai questions.  
  
"Sure. I mean, the kid gets on my nerves but I wouldn't wish that much regret on anyone...well maybe Taylor, but.." Luke is cut off by Lorelai's lips meeting his.  
  
Lorelai pulls away; rest her arms around Luke's neck. "So Jess is at my house..." She says; short of breath.  
  
"Right." Luke states.  
  
"He's not here.." Lorelai grins.  
  
"Right." Luke says gruffly, a smile breaking onto his face.  
  
"So.." Lorelei trails off her fingers tangled in Luke's tousled hair. "Is there a ketchup emergency, or can we go upstairs?"  
  
"Nope." Luke says, causing Lorelai to let go of his neck. "There's no emergency." He smirks. "Lorelai beams back at him before running up the stars. Luke turns to the front door, locks it and then bounds up the stairs after Lorelai.  
  
*Gilmore Home: Next Morning 8:30am. Awaken by the light streaming in through her window, Rory mumbles to herself, crawls out of bed and makes her way to the closet. Stretching, she moans and then smiles; remembering the events of last night.  
  
*Kitchen: Tristan is sitting at the table eating cereal and reading the paper. "Morning Mary sunshine." He smirks.  
  
"Coffee?" She mumbles.  
  
"Sorry, there isn't any." Wiping the sleep out of her eyes, "Don't be ridiculous, there's always coffee. Mom doesn't leave for Luke's until she makes coffee for the walk over there."  
  
"I'm sure she doesn't, but uh I don't think she had to walk over there today."  
  
"Of course she-" Rory nods in understanding. "Oh."  
  
"So what about you? Goodnight?" Tristan's eyes dance as Rory goes pink.  
  
"Not, THAT good...but good." Rory shakes her head at Tristan's assumption. "So what happened at Lane's? Jess was only her an hour, you were gone longer than that."  
  
Tristan grins, "Lane says I'm the first boy she's brought home that was actually allowed in the house."  
  
"Impressive."  
  
"Her mom kept asking me if I had any long lost Korean ancestors."  
  
"She was disappointed huh?"  
  
"A little bit, but I think I won her over with my language skills."  
  
"Yes, taking Korean to earn an extra credit in college is always a big draw socially.  
  
"Yeah, well I got a dinner invite out of it, so that counts for something."  
  
"Wow, this is serious." "Very, now enough small talk, lets get you some coffee." "Yay!"  
  
Tristan holds the door open for Rory, who is busy humming to herself. "Um, on second thought I think I'll stay home.....brush up on that Korean." "What? Why?" Rory looks up as Jess appears in the driveway; a large Styrofoam cupo of coffee in his hand.  
  
"Hi." He says quietly.  
  
"Hi." Rory blushes.  
  
"Hey." Jess acknowledges Tristan.  
  
"Ok, well I better go through that dictionary again..I only have 9 hours." Tristan says seriously. "Bye, Mary."  
  
"Can I walk with you?"  
  
"Please."  
  
They walk in silence, Jess' body close to Rory's, their hands almost touching. Jess clears his throat, "Sleep ok?" "Yeah, fell asleep right after you left." Rory replies, "You?" "Ok, I guess..I was about as comfortable as you can be sleeping in a booth at the diner." Jess smiles.  
  
"Wait, why did yo-" Rory stops herself, "Right."  
  
"Yeah, I figured I'd get more sleep in the diner than I would upstairs."  
  
"Probably right."  
  
Jess stops walking and turns to Rory; taking her hand, "I missed you."  
  
"Y-you did?" Jess' honesty catches her off guard. "But, you were only at the diner for a few hours."  
  
"Not just when I left your house, I've missed you since....3 years ago. I missed eating lunch with you, fighting over books, I missed your phone calls, sending you emails......I missed everything that had to do with you."  
  
"Oh jess!" Rory leans in and hugs Jess tight, tears streaming down her face, "I-I missed you too."  
  
Jess pulls out of the hug, and begins to walk again, his hands entwined with Rory's.  
  
*Luke's Diner Jess and Rory enter, Rory's face is flushed, Jess is smiling. Luke is behind the counter, Lorelai is giggling to Luke. "Morning." Luke says gruffly over Lorelai's rambling. "Luke.." Jess grins. "Lorelai." Jess smirks at her. "Just getting home?" Luke raises an eyebrow at Jess. "Actually, no. I just went over to pick up a friend, who was worried sick because her mother never came home last night." Jess raises an eyebrow at Luke who avoids his eyes.  
  
"Rory!" Lorelai interrupts.  
  
"Mom!" Rory makes her way over to her mother and the two begin to talk, giggling and pointing at Jess and Luke. *10 minutes later Lorelai stands up, "Well, I should be going to work...Tucker has the chicken pox, so Sookie's not coming in today." Luke walks towards her, "See you tonight?" He whispers in her ear.  
  
"Definitely, we should all have dinner together," "Yeah!" Rory replies. Lorelei walk to the door; hit with a sudden thought she turns around, "Oh and Jess, here's the address for when you go tomorrow."  
  
"Uh, thanks." He replies taking the piece of paper from Lorelai.  
  
"Bye babe, bye Luke." Lorelai says before leaving. Luke returns to work, Jess follows him, putting the paper down on the counter.  
  
"Go, Go where?" Rory asks. "Just something I have to do." Rory grabs the paper, "..This is my grandma's address."  
  
"Huh." Jess tries to play it off but fails. He starts to take a customers order when Rory exits the diner.  
  
"I'm sorry." He says to the patron. "Luke."  
  
"Yeah. Go."  
  
*Outside the diner.  
  
"Rory!" Half way down the street Rory turns around, "It's ok Jess, you don't have to tell me, really."  
  
"Yes I do." He says defeated.  
  
Walking towards him, "No, no you don't. Have your secrets, it's ok..I just thought we were starting a trusting relationship here, I guess I was wrong." Rory answers angrily. "I'm going to Hartford Hospital."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Apparently when you're declared dead, you can't just wake up a year later and pick up where you left off. I have to get some tests done....DNA and stuff, to prove who I am and to get my life back...that diploma in there means nothing to me if I don't get it sorted out....I can't get married, or legally get a job without proof of existence. So I get the tests done tomorrow I stay over and they have the results for me the next day, but rather than spend the night in a hotel your mom set it up so I could stay with your grandparents."  
  
"Oh.." Rory says uncomfortably.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Look, I don't want to beat this to death or anything, but I need to know...why didn't you just tell me that?"  
  
Jess sighs, "I wanted to-I was going to, Rory I was waiting, for the right moment...I wanted to ask you to come with me." Jess says quietly.  
  
"Really?" "Yeah, I mean I know I seem all tough and stuff but...I'm not good with needles." Jess smiles nervously.  
  
"So do you still wan me to.."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Even though..."  
  
"Yes." Rory hugs Jess grasping his neck tightly.  
  
2 days later: 9am  
  
Once again Rory is awaken by the sun streaming in through the bedroom window. She moans in dissatisfaction. Her moan is answer by a hand grazing her back. Rory reaches behind her in search of the hand. "Mmm," Rory makes a small noise as her hand is ceased, she turns towards her captor. "Hi." Her eyes meet Jess' and there is silence as the two search each other's souls. "Hi." "What time is it?"  
  
"9:12" "My grandparents should be up by now." Rory says vanquished.  
  
"Yeah...good thing we decided to go to a hotel." Jess smirks at Rory, leaning in to kiss her.  
  
Rory pulls away, "Come on, we better get going, I promised my grandma we'd be on time for breakfast."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh come on I told you about this yesterday."  
  
"You did not, wait does this mean I'm going to meet your grandfather?!" Jess' eyes widen.  
  
"Well, yes usually he is present during breakfast."  
  
"Does he know that we stayed here last night?"  
  
"He knows we weren't at his house." Rory states.  
  
"...He's going to kill me isn't he?" "No...hurt you a little maybe.but kill...." Rory answers guiltily. 


	11. Somebody's got to say it

Gilmore Home: Hartford  
  
*Jess and Rory are sitting at the dining room table with Emily and Richard. Jess fidgets nervously with his napkin as dinner is being served.  
  
Richard clears his throat.  
  
Emily speaks up, "So Jess, Lorelai explained everything to me, quite a story."  
  
"Oh, uh yes ma'am." Jess answers.  
  
Rory gives him a confused look; she can't believe that Jess Mariano is actually afraid of someone.  
  
"You must have gotten some calls from reporters at least, tv, newspapers, radio?"  
  
"Not really, I mean I might after today, if the doctors release my information, but we've kept everything pretty quiet so.."  
  
"So you drove up yesterday, got your tests done....and then drove back to Stars Hollow..just to come back here again this morning?" Richard interrupts, a hint of skepticism in his voice.  
  
Jess grazes his neck with his hand, "Well, uh.....excuse me what?" Jess looks at Richard with sincere confusion.  
  
Emily pipes in, "Well, when Rory called and told us that she was coming with you and you weren't staying with us; we were obviously curious so I called your mother, Rory."  
  
Rory almost chokes on her chicken, as Emily's words fill the room, clearing her throat, "Y-you called mom?"  
  
"Yes, the other morning, but oddly she wasn't home..knowing your mother I thought she'd still be in bed at 7."  
  
"She probably was." Jess murmurs.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He just said, she probably was..you know what a sound sleeper mom is." Rory smiles weakly.  
  
"Right, well anyway I made a call to that diner you all go to, and Luke told me you were driving here yesterday and then you were going right back home."  
  
"A lot of wasted time in the car if you ask me..." Richard says coldly still not trusting Jess.  
  
"Richard!" Emily says.  
  
"Emily! I'm sorry but I find it very unlikely that this, this ruffian asked Rory to go with him just to hold his hand while he had a few tests done!" Richards voice booms through the dining room causing Rory to recoil in her seat.  
  
Jess takes her hand in his; attempting to comfort her.  
  
"Richard, if Rory says they went home last night they did, and that's it." Emily says sternly.  
  
Richard turns to Rory, whose face is flushed, her body shaking slightly, "Rory?"  
  
Rory remains silent, keeping her eyes on the floor.  
  
Emily notices Rory's disregard, "Rory?! You went home last night, right?"  
  
Rory looks up at her, tears forming in her eyes, "Grandma..."  
  
"Oh my God! Rory!" Emily screeches.  
  
"Damnit!" Richard yells.  
  
"Rory do you have no respect for yourself, do you really think this, boy is going stand by you...have you learned nothing from your mother?! She should have put a stop to this years ago but no, she had to be Lorelai and now look, everything you've worked for is down the drain. Things would've have been so good for you, you would have had everything and now, now you're-  
  
"22" Jess' gruff voice cuts Emily off. "She's not 16."  
  
"Young man, I wouldn't speak to me right now!" Emily fumes.  
  
"Well I'm sorry but you're not really giving Rory the chance to speak for herself now our you, some one has to take care of her."  
  
"And I suppose that some one's going to be you?"  
  
"Well usually her mom and Luke are there to do the main duties but since they're not here, yeah I guess it is me." "Jess..." Rory says weakly.  
  
Jess bends down, now eye-level with Rory who is still sitting in her chair, "It's ok." He says kissing her hand. "You didn't do anything wrong."  
  
Emily makes a loud sound.  
  
"You're an adult Rory, as much as these people want you to believe it, you don't owe them an explanation or anything. I know you love them, but you can't let them rule your life."  
  
"Profound words from the man spending his life behind the counter at his uncle's diner." Richard quips.  
  
Standing up again, "I should be so lucky." Jess retorts. "You know, you never gave Luke enough credit. He was always a joke to YOU," Jess says addressing Emily, "But what you never considered was that maybe, just maybe he was exactly what Lorelai needed. No he's not some up town, up tight socialite billionaire, but he is a stable, hardworking passionate man who loves your daughter, but no that's not good enough for you because when you're aristocrat friends ask you about the man your daughter's going to marry you'll be too ashamed to say, "He owns a successful diner where he keeps an entire town fed daily."" Jess sneers at Emily.  
  
"I don't-  
  
"What? Believe that someone's standing here telling you the truth. You know if you really loved your daughter and granddaughter, you'd let them live their lives, you'd give Luke your blessing and tell Rory that you're proud of her. But no, you can't because you need to hold onto that icy demeanor, while that's fine but don't complain when they walk out of here one day and you never hear from them again, they deserve more than this, Rory has done nothing but try and please you all her life, she attended banquets and balls, socialized with Hartford socialites, is graduating from Yale, Yale for god's sakes and all you have to say to her is how disappointed you are in her because she was "weak" and crawled into bed with me. Well fuck you!"  
  
"Jess!"  
  
"I know that I don't deserve your granddaughter, I don't have the slightest idea why she's even with me, but she is.....she made the choice to except me, I haven't been the most stable person in her life, in fact I've been down right cruel to her, but you know your granddaughter opened her heart to me and let me in. She forgave me all the wrong because she saw all the good in me. If she can still do that after everyone around her told her it was the wrong thing to do, than I can't see how anyone could be disappointed in her. I may not deserve her.....but neither do either of you, if anyone should be ashamed of themselves it should be you, for trying to guilt Rory into being someone she's not." "Jess."  
  
Jess turns towards Rory, "Don't say it, I know. I-I'm sorry, I went off it's just-  
  
"I know." Rory says honestly.  
  
"I'll wait for you in the car." Jess says quietly. "Goodbye, it was nice meeting you." Jess address Richard and Emily before walking out the door.  
  
Emily waits for the door to close before speaking, "Rory, I don't think that boy is-  
  
"Man, grandma. Man. As much as you refuse to acknowledge it, I'm an adult and I date men. Jess is a man, definitely not a boy." Rory smiles faintly.  
  
*In the car *Jess is sitting hunched in the drivers seat, he sighs suddenly reaching for the cell phone in the glove compartment; he dials it.  
  
"Hello, Luke?"  
  
"Yeah, we're fine."  
  
"Thanks for, uh, for what you said to Emily."  
  
"Did she believe you?"  
  
"Yeah, but uh Rory's grandfather didn't."  
  
"No, it's fine....we talked it out"  
  
"Ok, so I may have raised my voice a bit..but it's ok. Something had to be said."  
  
"Yeah, I'm ok. I'm on my way to the hospital now, alone."  
  
"Yeah. Ok. I'll see you tonight bye."  
  
*Richard and Emily's home:  
  
"I just don't think you know what you're doing. I'm sure this, Jess seems like a nice guy who cares about you but do you honestly think this is going to last, you can't risk so much on him, this is the same "man" who's run you around for 6 years Rory. That's a lot of time."  
  
"I know grandma, but it's my life." "I just don't want to see you throw your life away. You have potential...you can do anything."  
  
"You're right I can, and I will be careful."  
  
"You have to distinguish -what's important and what's a distraction, you can't let simple physical attraction get in the way of your future, you need stability. You need someone who's not going to run away, you need-  
  
"I need Jess." Rory says passionately.  
  
"Rory!"  
  
"I love him."  
  
"Honestly!"  
  
"I do, I love him more than I've ever loved anyone before, if a year from now he's not around, it'll be ok because I'll still have the one year we spent together to look back on, I love him, he's in my life and he's going to stay there, and if you can't handle that, well, then I'm sorry I don't think there will be room in my life for you."  
  
"Rory!" Richard pipes in.  
  
"I'm going to go now, hopefully Jess hasn't left without me. I'm walking out that door, leaving you here, now it's your turn to make a decision. You can either denounce me as your granddaughter and tell people I died in a car crash or you can leave a message on mom's machine tonight, then I'll call you back to let you know when Jess and I are leaving for Yale...from there it's your choice whether or not you see us off, it's your choice whether or not you stay in my life. Goodbye now." Rory walks to the door, casting one last look at her grandparents standing in the hallway shocked and appalled.  
  
*Outside Jess has just started the car and is about to pull away as Rory runs towards the car. Jess stops the car and rolls down the window.  
  
"Hi." He says.  
  
"Hi." Rory replies, "Room for one more."  
  
"Always. Forgive me?"  
  
"For what? I should thank you." Rory says smiling as she climbs into the car. They pull away.  
  
Hospital waiting room:  
  
An elderly nurse approaches Jess and Rory, "Come on inside, Doctor Glenn will be with you shortly."  
  
"Thank you." Jess says plainly. "Coming?" Jess offers his hand to Rory.  
  
"If you want me to."  
  
"I do."  
  
*Doctor's office. Jess is sitting in a chair next to Rory; there is silence. Rory shifts her weight uneasily.  
  
"Ok?"  
  
"Yeah. Fine." Rory says quietly.  
  
More silence.  
  
"Are you sorry" Jess breaks the silence.  
  
"What?" Rory turns to him.  
  
"Do you regret, you know last night?"  
  
"No, not at all."  
  
"But what about at your grandparents.."  
  
"Not for a second, you know if I felt uncomfortable about it, we would have stayed at my grandparents."  
  
"Oh ok."  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"No, I just feel bad about, what happened back there."  
  
"Jess," Rory says putting her hands in his, "You said things that no one else had the guts to say, you stood up for me, Luke, and my mom. Don't regret anything you said, ok maybe should have said fuck to my grandpa, but you're intentions were good."  
  
"They were." Jess says seriously gazing into Rory's eyes.  
  
Captivated by the man in front of her, words slip from her mouth, "You really love me don't you?"  
  
"I-  
  
"Good afternoon, I'm doctor Glenn."  
  
Pulled back to reality jess says, "Hello."  
  
"Ok," The doctor looks at the chart, "This is a very delicate situation here, and you do realize that this is going to take some time to get sorted out? There's a lot of paper work to fill out, you probably won't get government approval for at least 2 months, which means legally you can't be put on the payroll, nor can you vote or leave the country."  
  
"Yes, I understand. So that means that my DNA..."  
  
"Matched up, yes." The doctors replies, "You are officially who you say you are." The doctor grins. "So if you follow me we can start some of that paperwork now."  
  
"Ok." Jess says standing up, taking Rory's hand.  
  
"Is this your wife?"  
  
"No, not yet." Jess smiles at Rory.  
  
2 hours later: In the car on the way to Stars Hollow. Rory is playing with the radio; Jess and her have barely spoken since the doctor came into the office.  
  
"I do, you know." Jess once again breaks the silence.  
  
"Rory turns off the radio, "You do what?"  
  
"Love you."  
  
Rory face drains of its color, "You do?"  
  
"You're the first person I've ever truly loved, Rory." Jess says seriously.  
  
"Oh Jess."  
  
Luke's Diner:2 hrs later.  
  
Jess and Rory enter silently. The bell over the door rings causing Lorelai to look up from her coffee.  
  
"Rory!"  
  
"Mom." Rory says flustered.  
  
"Word around town is, someone grew a backbone today." Lorelai smiles at her daughter. "...and that others grew multiple ones." She smirks at Jess.  
  
*Next Day: 3:pm *Rory is out with Lane; Lorelai is at the inn.  
  
The Inn:  
  
"Lorelai, there is a scruffy young ruffian asking for you...your new boyfriend?" Michel quips.  
  
"Oo Phabio has come back for me." Lorelai rushes out to the front desk.  
  
"Jess?"  
  
"Hi."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about yesterday."  
  
"Ok, come in back."  
  
"I didn't mean to um, go berserk, if I can do anything to smooth things over with your parents, I'll do it."  
  
"No, don't really. My mom called my house right after you guys left her house she was all upset and stuff, she was actually sort of apologetic. I figure a few more outbursts like that and she'll crack." Lorelai grins at Jess.  
  
"Well, I am sorry. I just couldn't take it. Your dad bearing down on Rory, your mom making her cry telling her how she'd end up like you."  
  
"Oh.."  
  
"She used it against Rory as if being like you was the plague."  
  
"Well in her eyes I guess it is."  
  
"Well it shouldn't be. Look how far Rory's gotten in life, that's not because of them, look at this place it's perfect because of you, you have a solid income you're a good person, you have a healthy relationship with a great man. Rory would be lucky to have that." "Yes, she would."  
  
"I want her to have that."  
  
"I know. You've come along way since the first time I met you, I almost don't recognize you. I can't think of anyone else better for Rory, you make her happy, Jess. When you're around I can see the stars in her eyes, ok so I'm giving off enough sap to fill a tree, but it's true, I know you love her."  
  
"I do, and that's what I really wanted to talk to you about. You know I only met Rory's father once, so I think that it's more appropriate in this case to talk to you about this."  
  
"About what?" Lorelai asks, a smile creeping onto her face.  
  
"I want to ask Rory to marry me." 


	12. Chocolate Oreos and Dustin Hoffman

A/N. Sorry this took a little while to get to you, I had some house guests this week, I realize this story is getting a tad sappy, but as those who've read my other stories know, all of my stories turn sappy. So I hope you enjoy, R&R please.  
  
A look of shock crosses Lorelai's face, "You want to what?"  
  
"Do I really have to repeat myself?" Jess asks sternly.  
  
"No, I guess not, it's just this is a big thing, huge even....like 6 years ago when I sat down to eat an oreo and when I opened it to lick all the cream out, the cream was brown, brown Jess. Chocolate oreos! This is chocolate oreos!"  
  
"So in like two minutes, you've reduced this whole thing into a sugary snack?"  
  
"There's actually less sugar in an oreo than you think." Lorelai says smartly. Receiving a glare from Jess she continues, "No, you're right, it's just this is a really big thing, I mean Rory's getting married!"  
  
"Well, I haven't asked her yet."  
  
"Trust me, kid; she's getting married."  
  
"So..what do you think?" Jess squints his eyes afraid of Lorelai's response.  
  
Seeing Jess' unsteady gaze Lorelei smiles, "Hey I'm not Anthony Hopkins, trust me you're ok."  
  
"Anthony Hopkins?"  
  
"Hannibal Lector, Silence of the Lambs."  
  
"Right.."  
  
"I don't know why you'd be afraid of me, I'm like a puppy dog; except I don't drink out of the toilet, oh but then again when it gets really hot, my tongue does tend to hang out the side of my mouth."  
  
Jess sighs, giving in to Lorelai's insanity.  
  
"Ok, serious. Jess, I'm really happy about this. I want you to marry Rory."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Ok, so we got off to a rocky start, but you were 17, adolescent and a punk. I was 33, adolescent and, well marvelous."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
".........But you've grown a lot, even before that whole accident thing; you were much more mature, on your way to becoming a writer...still thinking with the wrong part of your body.....but you were better."  
  
"And now?"  
  
"Come on, you're great. Ok, so it's only been a few weeks since you remembered who you were, but I don't know what happened, but you're a completely different person then you were a year and a half ago. Well, you're still kind of moody; and you really need to shave a put on a new shirt...but I don't think you can change that stuff, I think that's hereditary."  
  
Jess scoffs, "Damn genetic makeup."  
  
"Besides, how could I dislike anyone who told my mother off, and actually made her feel guilty?" Lorelai grins, "The force is strong in you it is, Obi Won."  
  
"Ok, so here's the other thing.."  
  
*Luke's diner: 2:00pm *The bell over the door jingles as Rory enters the diner.  
  
"Hey Luke."  
  
"Rory. Where's your, uh partner in crime?"  
  
"It's Tuesday, work."  
  
"No, I meant the other one."  
  
"Oh, uh I don't know...somewhere."  
  
"Right. Coffee?"  
  
"Please."  
  
"So I haven't really gotten to chat with you lately, with everything going on."  
  
"Have we ever chatted?" Luke's voice is gruff but jovial.  
  
"Of course, lots of times."  
  
"Fine." Luke looks suspiciously at Rory, "Is there a specific thing, you'd like to discuss?"  
  
"Well, now that you mention it, there is the issue of you and my mom." Rory smirks."  
  
"What?!" Luke asks in utter shock.  
  
"Well you've been seeing each other for a while..."  
  
"3 months."  
  
"Come on, who do you think I am? Kirk? Because I don't steel sweet and low for home use, and I don't make freaky movies...I'm my mother's daughter, my mother who `can't keep anything a secret, I knew you two were together before you did."  
  
"Alright fine, just lower your voice..what do want to know?"  
  
"Well, are you serious about my mom?"  
  
"Rory..."  
  
"I mean, I know you love her and all, but come on it's been 8 months and you're still here, living above this diner."  
  
"What's wrong with my diner?"  
  
"Nothing...I just thought you'd be getting pretty tired of having you're entire living space smell like burger grease and stale French fries."  
  
"What are you getting at?"  
  
"Well, my mom has this whole big house to herself..when we lived there together it was fine because I did all the cleaning. But since I don't live there anymore, who's forcing her to keep things clean?"  
  
"Well.."  
  
"No one, Luke."  
  
"I've been over there, it's not that bad."  
  
"Who are you kidding, you haven't spent an entire night at our house in over a year."  
  
"That's not---wait, how did you-  
  
"Have you learned nothing?" Rory picks up to a packet of sugar, a packet of salt, and a packet of sweet and low off of the counter. "This is you." Holding up the salt. "This is mom," Holding up the sugar, "And me." Holding up the sweet and low. "You work all day at the diner, mom works at the inn. Come four o'clock, you call mom on her cell phone. You tell her you'll be closing the diner at nine. You talk for a few more minutes, mostly mom attempting to get you to make her chocolate chocolate chip pancakes, which you always do. She hangs up after you say good bye, she this speed dial number 1, and calls me....little Rory." Rory waves the pink packet in Luke's face. "She tells me what time you close the diner. Every night she goes home showers and watches cartoons until 9:25 when you walk over to pick her up. As you walk up the driveway, she dials speedial number 1 again and calls?"  
  
"Rory?"  
  
"Right, she calls Rory and tells her she's spending the night at Luke's, every night..she told me last week that you haven't been in our house for more than 4 hours since last Christmas."  
  
"Rory, can you put down the damn condiments, does this little puppet show have a point?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"I just think that maybe, you should move into the house."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Give it another 6 months and she'll suffocate to death when all the garbage she's left all over the place kills her in her sleep."  
  
"That won't happen."  
  
"Luke, she hasn't done laundry in 3 weeks, yesterday I saw a pair of her paints get up and walk over to the washing machine and throw itself in."  
  
"Ok fine, it could happen. But Lor-your mom hasn't exactly said she wanted me to move in."  
  
"Again, you've learned nothing, have we forgotten the last time she invited someone to move in?"  
  
"Huh?" Luke's eyes get wide suddenly remembering Lorelai's brief engagement to Max, "Right, so what do I do?"  
  
*An Hour Later *Rory is on her 4th cup of coffee; the diner is near empty, the lunchtime rush is over. A nervous smile is pulsating on Luke's face.  
  
"I can do this, can't I?"  
  
"Of course you can Luke, think of yourself as Dustin Hoffman at the end of The Graduate, he loves the girl, and he knows h can save her so he goes all over the place trying to find her."  
  
"Dustin Hoffman?"  
  
"It's classic Luke, trust me."  
  
"But he did that movie, where he played the woman and it really freaked me out, can't you pick someone else?"  
  
"No Luke, Dustin Hoffman."  
  
"Fine." Luke responds grumpily.  
  
Rory's cell phone rings.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi." Jess voice booms from the other end, causing Rory to hold the phone away from her ear.  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"The mall."  
  
"Why? I thought you were against the mall, you know; "Corporations bad""  
  
"Well, I needed some new shirts."  
  
"Ok. So what's up?"  
  
"Can I meet you at Luke's when I get back?"  
  
"Yeah sure, but I've already been here for about an hour and a half, I think Luke's getting sick of me...oh now he's glaring!"  
  
Jess laughs, "Ok, well you could always go home and I could pick you up when I get back."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Mom's still at work, no coffee..I still haven't learned how to use her new machine yet."  
  
"Alright, just hang in there another half hour then?"  
  
"Ok, love you."  
  
"Love you too."  
  
The phone clicks; Rory shoves the phone back in her bag.  
  
"Another cup?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
1 hour later.  
  
Lorelai enters the diner.  
  
"Coffee!"  
  
Luke smiles, cup already in his hand.  
  
"Rory!"  
  
"Hi mom."  
  
"Where's jess?"  
  
"Upstairs, getting changed."  
  
"Luke, burgers?"  
  
"That's all I am to you isn't it, the diner guy." Luke says playfully.  
  
"Would you rather be the pizza guy, or the mail guy, or maybe the guy who sells hot dogs at baseball games?"  
  
"I'll pass thanks."  
  
"Hey." Jess says bounding down the stairs.  
  
"Don't trip there." Lorelai says sarcastically. "Thanks." Jess says plainly, "Luke, burger."  
  
Luke sighs.  
  
½ hour later.  
  
*The diner is almost empty; Jess is sitting next to Rory, his hand grazing the back of her neck as she finishes her fries.  
  
"Mmm, I'm stuffed. Thanks Luke."  
  
"No problem." Luke smiles at Rory.  
  
" I should probably get home, I think I've spent enough time here today." Rory sighs. "I'll see you in the morning." Rory says addressing Lorelai.  
  
Lorelai mumbles.  
  
Rory smiles, heading for the door, she exits.  
  
*Halfway down the block, Jess calls to her, "Rory!"  
  
Rory walks towards him, "Yea?"  
  
"Come on, I'll walk you home."  
  
"Ok." Rory takes Jess' hand, "So where did you really go today?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You don't go to the mall, you once told me you'd rather kill yourself then walk into a Tommy Hilfiger store."  
  
"That's right, I did say that." Jess says uneasily.  
  
"So what did you do for the 6 hours before you called me this afternoon?"  
  
"I dunno." Jess says passively, undetected by Rory, he turns right  
  
"You know what it's fine, you don't have to tell me."  
  
"That's nice to know, but I want to tell you, I need to tell you."  
  
"Jess.........."  
  
"Come on." Jess leads Rory forward, stumbling in the darkness.  
  
"Jess, what are you doing? Just tell me. It's kind of creepy out here."  
  
"Ok, sit."  
  
Rory gives Jess a look of confusion.  
  
"Trust me."  
  
Rory gives in, putting her hands to the ground grouping the darkness for a place to sit. Jess moves towards a nearby tree, leaning on its branch.  
  
"Jess?"  
  
"Hang on, almost got it.." Click, "There you go." Jess says as twinkle lights flicker in the darkness, lightening up the area, revealing the Stars Hollow bridge.  
  
Jess sits down next to Rory.  
  
"Something happened today." Jess says solemnly.  
  
"What."  
  
"I woke up early, and went for a walk. I didn't know where I was going, I just went, and when I finally stopped walking I was standing in front of this beautiful woman."  
  
Rory's eyes go wide.  
  
"We talked for hours about nothing, and then about everything."  
  
"Oh my God." Rory breathes.  
  
"I felt oddly comfortable talking to her, like she understood where I was coming from, like she understood me." Jess sighs, "She made me realize a lot of things."  
  
"What kind of things?"  
  
"Well about us."  
  
"U-us?"  
  
"You know it's a really difficult situation, I was completely screwed up emotionally for most of my life, I probably still am. I played mind games wit you for as long as we've known each other..you were a conquest, something I had to have, and then just when I decided to give it all up and tell you how I really felt, I have an accident, and I never get a chance to tell you...this whole thing is just so...heavy, I mean an entire year went by where I didn't know who I was, you lived an entire year without me, grew, changed---even now sitting here I know you're different, and today sitting with this woman I had to ask myself, can I overcome this? Can I live with the fact that an entire year passed me by? Can I deal with the fact that before the accident you hated me, and now suddenly after only 3 weeks, you love me again?"  
  
"Oh, Jess!" Rory exclaims as tears stream down her face.  
  
"I honestly don't know..."  
  
"J-Jess-"  
  
"All I know is that I've never been more happy then I have been these last 3 weeks."  
  
Rory sobs.  
  
"Do you know what that woman told me?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"She told me, to get the hell out of her Inn and go buy a ring for her daughter."  
  
"Wha-you me-You talked to-oh my God!"  
  
"Rory, take me for what I am...a cynical, jaded, screw up.."  
  
"You're not a screw up." Rory whispers.  
  
"Let me finish, please." Jess says, not taking his eyes off of Rory's, " a screw up, who's only saving grace was you, who never gave up on me and always believed in me and pushed me to do better. Rory Gilmore, please say you'll walk by my side forever, say you'll marry me."  
  
Rory sobs, "Can I talk now?"  
  
"Please." Jess laughs, holding back tears.  
  
"I'll marry you, God, Jess I never want to be without you again!" Rory leaps up draping her arms around Jess.  
  
*Same Time in the diner.  
  
"I didn't know that kid could run that fast." Luke muses, commenting on Jess' swift exit "Yeah, well maybe had something important he needed to ask her." Lorelai grins.  
  
"Him and me both."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, it was pretty empty here today, which gave some time to think about some things.."  
  
"What things?"  
  
"You've never been married."  
  
"True. Any reason to open old wounds?"  
  
"Well, you've had more than one opportunity to, I mean I understand why you didn't take them but still, if you found the right person, and you loved them, and they asked you to marry them would you accept?  
  
"In a second."  
  
"But, uh," Luke scratches his head uncomfortably, "What if you found the right person, and you loved them and you knew that they loved you, but they never asked you to marry them, would you end it?"  
  
"Honestly?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"It really depends."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well if he was just doing it to skip out on commitment then I'd have to say no...because I'm getting to old to play run around, but if let's say he was a local business owner, who owns a diner but doesn't eat meat, who really does love me, and he just doesn't believe in marriage than I think I'd hold onto him for a while, at least untril Willy Wonka jumps out of the movie and becomes a real person , then I'd have to reconsider."  
  
"Ok." Luke says gruffly.  
  
"So come to any conclusions?"  
  
"Yeah." Luke smiles.  
  
"And they are?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Oh real-what?" Lorelai stammers, caught off guard by Luke's confession.  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"I did."  
  
"Look, I'm not too sure I'm comfortable with the whole marriage thing, at least not yet, but I know that I love you, and I don't see anything or anyone ever changing that, so with that said.....I want to take the next step."  
  
"You do?" Lorelai smiles.  
  
"I want to move in with you, is that ok?" Luke searches Lorelai's shocked face for answers, he finds none.  
  
"When?"  
  
Luke grins, "Tonight."  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Lorelai smiles, shaking slightly, Luke leaves his post behind the counter making his way to Lorelai, grabbing her in his arms, kissing her neck.  
  
*The bell over the door of the diner rings, Luke Looks up seeing Rory, her face red and ripping with tears, Luke lets go of Lorelai and approaches Rory. Jess' eyes wander to Lorelai who's face resembles Rory's even more now with her own face red and stained with tears, Jess walks over to her.  
  
"Rory, are you ok?" Luke asks.  
  
"Lorelai, what happened?" Jess asks cautiously.  
  
Rory smiles, "I-I'm getting married."  
  
Lorelei looks up at Jess, "H-He's moving in."  
  
"He is?" Jess asks turning to Luke  
  
"You are?" Luke says turning to Jess.  
  
The two men observe one another carefully, suddenly a smile breaks onto Luke's face, Jess's eyes light up as he hugs his Uncle, the only true family he's ever had, until now.  
  
A/N Ok bad ending, full of sap, but sap never hurt anyone I know the whole L/L not getting married is a bummer---I just don't see Luke walking down the aisle. It's too out of character. Anyway I hope you enjoyed more coming soon. ( 


	13. Slumber Party Bonding and Oompa Loompa G...

The next night: Sookie's house. *Lorelai, Lane and Rory are spending the night at Sookie's while Jess, Tristan and Jackson help Luke move into Lorelai's. In celebration of the recent events the girls are having a slumber party.  
  
Sookie is sitting on the couch next to Lorelai painting her toe nails, Rory and Lane are leafing through newly purchased bride magazines.  
  
"OO! You should get a dress like that!" Lane exclaims pointing at a stick- thin model wearing a tight ivory dress and way too much black eye makeup.  
  
"Yeah, if I'm going for that whole chic hooker look." Rory giggles.  
  
Lorelai jumps off the couch hit with sudden inspiration, "I've got it! You could have a Willy Wonka theme wedding. Jess could wear the purple suit Mr. Wonka himself wears, you could wear the matching top hat w/ your dress as your veil, oh and your bride maids could wear blue dresses like the little girl in it, oh and all the groomsmen can dress as oompa loompas!"  
  
"That's so cool!" Rory exclaims, "Oh, but wait; isn't Luke freaked out by oompa loompas?"  
  
"So? He's not important don't let him ruin a good idea."  
  
"Mom, he's going to be the best man."  
  
"Yeah, what is with that doesn't Jess have any friends?"  
  
"Lorelai!" Sookie interrupts.  
  
"No, I just mean that given their record I would have thought jess might have picked one of his ex-cellmates or something." Lorelei replies purposely looking away from Rory.  
  
"Jess was in Jail?" Lane asks confused.  
  
"Of course not." Rory says hit her mother on the arm. "He spent one night in a holding cell a few years ago because he was being insubordinate after being pulled over for a ticket."  
  
"He was still in jail." Lorelai say huffily.  
  
"And besides, he does have friends. His best friend Jake from College is going to be a groomsman and so is Tyler, his cousin."  
  
"Luke never told me he had other nephews."  
  
"He doesn't. It's Jess' cousin on his dad's side."  
  
"But I thought he didn't talk to.."  
  
"Ok, I'll explain this once, and never again. Jess's dad left him and his mom when he was 3. He basically fell of the face of the earth, no one's heard from him in forever. His family tried to keep in touch with him through Liz, but Liz didn't want Jess anywhere near them. But Jess' grandmother was persistent, sending him birthday cards, and when they got a computer, emails. So over the years he's managed to keep in touch with some of his family, especially Tyler who's 2 years older than him, and like a brother to him."  
  
"Gotcha. But, uh what about the third groomsman."  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"Well, I'm maid of honor, Lane, Sookie and Paris are your bride's maids. So Jess only has two groomsmen that's uneven."  
  
"Well, actually he was going to ask Tristan to be the third groomsman."  
  
"Are you kidding?" Lane says shocked.  
  
"No, he says that Tristan is a really nice guy, who he considers a close friend."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Speaking of which, what is this I hear about blondie having dinner with mom the other night?" Lorelai grins.  
  
"What? My mom invited him to dinner, and that was it."  
  
"Are you hearing yourself?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your mom asked a non-Korean boy to dinner."  
  
"How did that happen?" Sookie asks.  
  
"He won her over with his winning personality, and the fact that he can speak her language." Rory interjects.  
  
"Tristan speaks Korean?" Sookie asks.  
  
"So that's what he was doing the other day in the kitchen, I thought he was contacting the mother ship." Lorelai replies.  
  
"So how did it go?" Rory asks.  
  
"Well.." Lane blushes, "He was amazing, every question she asked him he had the right answer, he was polite, charming, and he even stayed cool when my mom went off on how I should marry a doctor. He told her that he didn't feel comfortable playing God, and putting other people's lives in his hands, so he was going to school to be a lawyer!"  
  
"So it went good?"  
  
"Well, he was invited to come to church on Sunday."  
  
"Wow this is serious.." Lorelai giggles. "So Rory, you never told me...the other night, Jess the hotel...Big hands...?"  
  
"Mom!" Rory blushes a deep purple.  
  
"New topic please." Sookie giggles.  
  
"OO! Look at this dress, it's perfect!"  
  
The party continues well into the night as Luke, Jess, Tristan, and Jackson finish hauling boxes into Lorelai's living room.  
  
*Lorelai's house: Same time.  
  
"That wasn't too bad." Tristan comments wiping his forehead.  
  
"It's only 9," Jackson says looking at his watch. "You, know you could call Lorelai and get her over here, I mean there's no real reason for her to stay there when everything's all situated here."  
  
"Uh, no. That's ok." Luke says plainly. "If she comes back now, she going to start in on naming all of my stuff, and I'll be up all night hearing make up theme songs for everything."  
  
"That's very true. The other day she named notebook and wrote a two verse song for it titled, Gordon the happy little notebook." Tristan muses.  
  
"See."  
  
Jess is standing by himself near the window.  
  
"What's with him?" Luke asks.  
  
"Someone misses their Mary." Tristan teases.  
  
"She's not my Mary....and don't call her that." Jess says his eyes fixated on the floor.  
  
"Oh come on, it's just one night, you'll see her first thing in the morning it's not the end of the world." Luke says sternly.  
  
"You should talk."  
  
"What?"  
  
"How many times have you called her since we started doing this today?"  
  
"Once."  
  
"Oh come on, all that time you were upstairs, "arranging the bedroom", and "clearing the truck out."" Jess smirks at Luke.  
  
"Shut up." Luke mumbles.  
  
"Man, you guys are needy." Jackson muses.  
  
"Oh God, the produce guy is lecturing us on being needy." Tristan remarks.  
  
"Well, I have experience. I love Sookie more than anything, we have a child together, we spend every night together, but to keep ourselves sane twice a month we send Tucker to his grandparents and we have alone nights, she goes out with Lorelai I stay home and watch tv. You need space, it's healthy it keeps the fire going." Jackson says matter-of- factly.  
  
"Ok, yoda, what other pearls do you have?" Tristan asks, suddenly interested.  
  
"Don't mock me, if you don't want to hear what I have to say than just tell me to shut up." Jackson says.  
  
"No, really...got anything on going to church with a girl's mother?" Tristan asks.  
  
"Man, I don't know about that but let me tell you..never meet the grandparents when it's just you and her, it's total chaos." Jess interjects.  
  
"Oh, and be careful, mother's show up at the worst times...like when she's wearing your flannel shirt and nothing else." Luke turns pink with embarrassment.  
  
Jackson continues, "Look, here's what you need to know.."  
  
A/N Ok, short chap. I know sorry but I have to go to work. I just wanted to clear up that the last chapter was not the very last chapter I just meant the ending of that chapter. Anyway more to come R&R please.. 


	14. Show tunes, confidements, and the Flanne...

The next morning: Sookie's house-7am. *Sookie and Lorelai are passed out on the couch amongst dozens of fashion magazines. Lane is asleep on the floor, on a large purple blanket. Rory is awake, sitting against the couch, reading a book.  
  
"Can you turn those pages any louder?" Lorelai grumbles.  
  
"Huh. Oh sorry mom, I didn't know I was being loud."  
  
"You weren't, I just needed a scapegoat."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I can't sleep, and I can always sleep late into the morning, it's shameful that's it's 7:05 and I've been awake for more than 20 minutes."  
  
"Despicable."  
  
"And why can't you sleep?"  
  
"Well," Lorelai sits up, "No offense to Sookie, but she's no snuffy."  
  
"Didn't Luke ban you from calling him that?"  
  
"Well, he's not here.." Lorelai says pouting.  
  
"Aw, how cute....can't spend one night with out Lukey." Rory teases.  
  
"Shut up! That's not true...3 weeks ago, when Jess first got back I spent a whole night at home w/ out him-  
  
"Yeah, and he ended up coming over at 12 and venting on you and then he slept on the couch."  
  
"That did not happ-  
  
"Are you forgetting who you're talking too?" Rory raises an eyebrow at her mother.  
  
"OO, devil child, you are." Lorelai sighs, "Ok, so maybe I miss him...not that sharing the couch with Sookie wasn't fun...I mean at least she let me eat cookies on it, Luke never lets me eat in bed-even when we're watching a movie or something, but she's just not the same she's no Lu-  
  
"Yeah, well you're no Jackson." Sookie says grumpily.  
  
"Well hello David Copperfield....you know, you should eavesdrop like that."  
  
"Mom's complaining because it's 7:15 and she's awake, meaning she's lost 4 hours beauty sleep."  
  
"Only four? Poor Baby." Sookie says sarcastically.  
  
"Well, there goes any hope of more sleep." Lane says sitting up.  
  
"Sorry, did my page turning wake you up too?"  
  
"Huh? No, I think it was all whining." Lane smiles.  
  
"Don't act so innocent, Lane. Last night Tristan was the central topic of conversation, "OO! Look at that model!" "Tristan's got hair like that."" Lorelai giggles.  
  
"Let's watch E.T." "That was tristan's favorite movie when he was five, his mom went through three tapes of it in one year." Rory quotes Lane.  
  
"Fine! Enough, I plead guilty."  
  
"You know what?" Sookie interjects, "We're pathetic."  
  
"Yeah." Rory says quietly.  
  
"Hey, I've got an idea!" Lorelai exclaims, falling off the couch.  
  
"That good, huh?" Sookie says helping Lorelai up.  
  
"We can't go back to sleep because of the men, so lets go wake them up...with show tunes!!"  
  
"Yeah!" Rory says standing up.  
  
Rory and Lorelai grab their jackets and run out the door.  
  
Reluctantly, Lane and Sookie follow.  
  
*Outside Lorelai's house: Rory and Lorelai approach the front door, Lane and Sookie behind them.  
  
"Let's start with some, Annie."  
  
"One, Two Three...Tomorrow...Tomorrow...  
  
Lorelai manages two verses of the song without any interruption.  
  
"Mom, this isn't working."  
  
"Yeah, maybe they're not there." Lane says.  
  
"Or really sound sleepers, although Jackson usually wakes up at the drop of a hat." Sookie rambles.  
  
"Ok..I'm going in." Lorelai says making a gun out of her hands.  
  
"I'll cover you." Rory replies, holding up her hands like her mother.  
  
Lane and Sookie wait outside.  
  
"Oh My-  
  
"God!" Rory exclaims  
  
Lane and Sookie run in, concerned.  
  
Lying in front of the girls are, Jackson, Luke, Jess, and Tristan sprawled out across the living room, who had fallen asleep long ago, in the middle of "sharing" advice.  
  
"Oh wow!" Sookie giggles.  
  
"Who were the ones having the sleep over last night again?" Lane joins in the laughter.  
  
"Ok, ready, Rory go get the shaving cream, Sookie we must have some feathers in the junk drawer, Lane go get the alarm clock that quacks."  
  
"Gotcha." Lane runs upstairs..  
  
*Within five minutes, the girls have had their way with the shaving cream, Lorelai is standing over Luke with a feather, Rory is ready with the alarm.  
  
"Go." Lorelai says, tickling Luke in the face.  
  
The alarm goes off.  
  
Jess springs into action first woken by the quacks, "What the Fu- He hits his head with his hand causing shaving cream to go into his eye, "Damnit!" Jess knocks into Tristan.  
  
"Watch it!" Tristan Rolls over, getting shaving cream in his hair, "What the hell?" Lane and Rory break out Laughing.  
  
Giving up on the feather tactic, Lorelai grabs the hat off of Luke's head.  
  
Luke wakes immediately, opening his eyes cautiously, he touches his head, hoping it was all a bad dream, causing shaving cream to stream down his face. Luke screams, "Damnit!"  
  
"Like Uncle like nephew." Lorelai whispers to Rory.  
  
Sookie takes the alarm from Rory and puts it close to Jackson's ear. He sits up immediately, "They're back!"  
  
Lorelei gives Sookie a confused look.  
  
"He has a fear of ducks." Sookie replies, as if it was obvious answer.  
  
"Damnit, what are you doing here?" Luke growls.  
  
"Well, we were lonely, so we thought we'd get our big strong men to keep us company...but I can see now that we've come to the wrong place." Lorelai grins.  
  
"This isn't funny." Jess says sternly, "I have to go wash my eye out."  
  
"Jess, wait." Rory exclaims.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did you guys paint each others toe nails?"  
  
"I hate you." Jess says gruffly making his way to the bathroom.  
  
"Oh come on, I just want to know if you do a good job...I suck at painting nails." Rory says breaking out in laughter.  
  
Tristan stands up smiling, approaching Lane he say, "You didn't have anything to do with this did you, baby?"  
  
Lane smiles shyly.  
  
"She's the one who got the alarm clock." Lorelai informs him.  
  
"Lane!" Tristan smirks, "I didn't know you had it in you."  
  
Lane giggles.  
  
"Well, I'm going to wash out my hair." Tristan says calmly walking away.  
  
"Did you have to play the duck card?" Jackson says grumpily.  
  
"We were just having some fun." Sookie says sweetly.  
  
"I'm not making you coffee." Luke says sternly.  
  
"Fine I'll make it myself...I'll also make waffles with that new gadget in kitchen." Lorelai grins running to the kitchen.  
  
"God, she's going burn the place down!" Luke says running after her.  
  
*1/2 hour later. *Luke has made pancakes for everyone. Sookie, Jackson, Luke and Lorelai are in the kitchen. Jess and Rory, and Tristan and Lane are in the living room.  
  
"So what really happened last night?" Rory grins.  
  
"Nothing." Jess grumbles.  
  
"Didn't look like nothing.." Lane mutters.  
  
Tristan pulls Lane close to him, "It was all his fault."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"What happened?" Rory asks, interested.  
  
"He pulled a Johnny Depp."  
  
"You're kidding!" Rory giggles.  
  
"How so?" Lane asks.  
  
"You know, standing in the corner, mopey, gazing out the window looking for, Mary over here, mumbling."  
  
"I wasn't that bad." Jess says, his face turning pink. "And what'd itell you about that Mary stuff?"  
  
"Aww, you missed me?" Rory says jumping into Jess' lap.  
  
"J-just a little." Jess smiles at Rory. Rory kisses his neck; he grazes her cheek with his hand, pulling her into a soft kiss.  
  
"Uh yeah, guys; other people in the room."  
  
"Sorry." Rory says turning red, not meeting Tristan's gaze.  
  
"So what, Jess was melancholy so you guys had a powwow?" Lane smiles.  
  
"It wasn't that simple." Tristan says defensively.  
  
"Yeah, I'm not the only one with separation issues."  
  
"There's a lot going on in all of our lives....women aren't the only ones who need to talk it out. Tristan says quietly.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yeah, I never realized it before..." Rory say, "Lane, I'm marrying a wuss, and you're dating a woman."  
  
"Haha. Who knew?" Lane giggles.  
  
*1/2 hour later  
  
"Well, we should get going, I want to prep. You for tomorrow, there are some hymns and prayers you should know.  
  
"Yeah, we should go to." Jess whispers to Rory.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"I thought we could spend the day together."  
  
"How cute, ok, as long as you let me braid your hair later." Rory Grins.  
  
Jess stands up dragging Rory into the kitchen.  
  
"Mom, we're going to go, if you need us; I have my cell phone on.  
  
"Ok sweets, be good. Oh and Jess, if you're interested I have a pair of blue earings that'd go great with that outfit."  
  
"Leave him alone." Luke whispers.  
  
Jess groins, "We're never going to live this down are we?"  
  
"Bye, Tess!" Lorelai exclaims.  
  
"Hey honey, we should be going too, we have to pick Tucker up in a little while."  
  
"Ok..bye." *Within 5 minutes the house is entirely empty except for Luke and Lorelai.  
  
"So, what now?" Lorelai turns to Luke.  
  
"Well, I already put all my stuff away last night."  
  
"How is that possible?"  
  
"I'm a minimalist. I thought you would have figured out that half that junk in the apartment was Jess."  
  
"Why? I thought you were a Metallica fan from way back." Lorelai grins.  
  
"You thought wrong."  
  
"Snuffy, be nice."  
  
"Am I ever? And don't call me Snuffy."  
  
"True. Hey nice shirt." Lorelai says, playing with the buttons of Luke's flannel shirt.  
  
"It'd look better on you.":  
  
"Dirty." Lorelai giggles, standing up she runs to the stairs, "Snuffy!"  
  
Luke runs after her. 


	15. Outburst, tears, Flannel shirts, and emb...

A/N---Warning, If you don't like angst skip this chapter it's full of it. And I know some of you may say it's out of character for Jess to be so open and act the way he does in this chapter, but in my opinion I see Jess has being this emotionally abused guy, who can only open up to Rory, plus I figure, he's only human-and no human is as rock hard as Jess appears in the tv show. That said I hope you enjoy this chapter-there is a lot of coarse language coming up, I apologize, but it fit w/ the dialogue. Thanks for reading.  
  
  
  
*Rory and Jess are walking around Stars Hollow, Their hands intertwined, their bodies close to one another; their mouths quiet.  
  
Jess breaks the silence, "Rory?"  
  
"Yeah?" Rory replies in seriousness.  
  
"Are you, are you happy?"  
  
"Of course I'm happy. Why would you think I wasn't?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Rory lets go of Jess' hand and takes a step back, "Something must have made you think that I was unhappy."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Jess, do you realize how much time I've spent this last year and a half thinking about you, missing you, going through old pictures, rereading Oliver Twist? I fought for you, fought with my friends, trying to prove to them that you were you, and then I dragged you down here...went through hell, Jess, hell; and now after a year and 5 months I finally have the kind of relationship with you that I've always wanted."  
  
"That's just it....you've worked so hard to make this work, and I'm just afraid, well maybe you're a little disappointed with the outcome." Jess says sadly.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, I year and a half ago I was going to get my masters, and become a writer..I even had a few jobs lined up....and now, I work in a diner..my Uncle's diner, where the only reason I was hired in the first place, was because of my genetics."  
  
"Oh, jess! That doesn't matter to me."  
  
"Well, it matters to me." He mutters.  
  
"It shouldn't" Rory says reassuringly.  
  
"Well it does!!" Jess yells. Rory's lip quivers as she takes another step back, "You have to go back to school, you know that. You're life is there, mine is here."  
  
"It doesn't have to be."  
  
"Yes it does, Rory. That time has passed for me, I'm here now, I have to stay."  
  
"I'm not going back to school." Rory says firmly, walking past Jess.  
  
"You can't do that Rory, you have a future...you're grandmother was right."  
  
"How can you say that!?" Rory exclaims suddenly filled with anger and hurt.  
  
"It's the truth, I'm just a bus boy at a diner, and you're the next Ted Coppell."  
  
"I'm not going back to school, not without you." Rory says sternly.  
  
"Rory, you have to. I'm nothing," Jess says quietly, running his fingers through his hair in despair.  
  
"That's not true." Rory say, tears building in her eyes."  
  
"Rory..you don't understand..."  
  
"You're right, I don't. I don't understand what changed, Jess what happened last night that made you decide all this."  
  
Jess looks down at the ground, "I just had some time to think things over."  
  
"And in 12 hours, you've decided to give up on yourself?!"  
  
"I'm not giving up, I'm being realistic."  
  
"So, what else did you decide, do you not want to marry me anymore?!"  
  
"Damnit! Of course I do...that's the one thing I'm sure of, but...I just can't see you throwing your life away....,shit!" Jess yells, frustrated.  
  
"On you? Is that what you were going to say?!"  
  
"Well, yeah. Come on Rory, look at you and than look at me."  
  
"Ok...I see me, a workaholic, bordering on being crazy....I see you, a cynical 20 something going on 40, who balances out all of my crazy. I see two old friends who've been searching for the right person to complete them and have finally found them; in each other."  
  
"Rory.."  
  
"Jess, you can't give up on me. We've come to far."  
  
"You deserve better than a bus boy."  
  
"You're right, I deserve better than a bus boy, I deserve a writer."  
  
"I have nothing to write, those days are gone...I'm not 18 anymore."  
  
"No you're not, you're 23; and you've seen a lot since you last wrote in your journal."  
  
"That journal was crap, you know it."  
  
"That journal was a work of art, you poured your soul into that, you can do that again."  
  
"What am I going to write?" Jess says quietly, finally calming down.  
  
"Just a shot in the dark here...but what about this?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Tell your story Jess."  
  
"No one would read it, it's dull."  
  
"Yeah ok, I'm sure a story about a boy who practically raised himself until he was 16 and uprooted to his Uncle's in a small town where people where crazy, and he fell in love with and pursued the only, semi-sane person there..suffered four years of angst as a result and than got in an accident where he forgot everything, until the small-town girl, rescued him and helped him remember everything..would compel no one." Rory says sarcastically.  
  
"I wouldn't know where to start."  
  
"Start at the beginning."  
  
"And end?"  
  
"With a big wedding, where the main character gazes happily into the eyes of his bride, knowing that everything is going to be ok." Rory smiles.  
  
"Why do you love me?" Jess asks seriously, approaching Rory. "I'm a mess."  
  
"Isn't everyone?.....besides it's not like I didn't know what I was getting myself into." Rory leans forward, running her fingers through Jess' hair.  
  
"I don't know how I could survive without you."  
  
"Ditto." Rory smiles at Jess, grasping onto him tightly.  
  
Jess nestles up to Rory's face, whispering into her ear, "You still have to go back."  
  
"Only if you come with me." Rory says plainly.  
  
Jess sighs, pulling away from her. "Ok."  
  
"Rory puts her hand on Jess face, pulling him down to her level, "Really?"  
  
"I told you, you have a future....I can't let you throw it away for me."  
  
Rory kisses Jess' face tenderly, she pulls away noticing that his face is wet, she decides not to mention it, and instead pulls him into a long gentle kiss. "You're wrong you know, my grandmother wasn't right."  
  
"Rory." Jess raises an eyebrow at her.  
  
"It's like you said, she doesn't understand that Luke is just what my mom needs...Jess you're my Luke, I need you." Rory puts her arms around Jess burying her face in his shirt.  
  
Jess holds her close to him, finding comfort in her small frame breathing heavily against his.  
  
*5 minutes later: Rory and Jess remain in their embrace.  
  
"Come on, let's go." Jess says suddenly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We have to pack, you have school on Monday." Jess smiles leading Rory back towards Lorelai's.  
  
*Luke and Lorelai's house.  
  
Jess and Rory open the front door. They are in the middle of a conversation.  
  
"You sure that's what you want to-" Jess cuts himself off as Lorelai's voice roars through the house.  
  
"Snuffy!" Oblivious to Rory and Jess Lorelai comes sprinting down the stairs, dressed only in Luke's red flannel shirt, Luke not far behind, wearing only his jeans, he grabs her from behind as she reaches the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"I told you not to call me that," He says smirking, kissing Lorelai deeply on the neck. "Wow, you were right Luke, this is embarrassing." Jess' voice interrupts their affection.  
  
"Oh my God!" Lorelai exclaims pulling Luke's shirt closer to her.  
  
Luke puts his arm on her shoulder, pulling her behind him. "Uhh.."  
  
"Rory buries her face in Jess' shoulder, trying to block out the picture before her.  
  
"Mom..."  
  
"Rory." Lorelai says in a high-pitched voice.  
  
"There is a pair of my pajama pants in the bathroom."  
  
"Right.." Lorelai says uncomfortably looking to Jess.  
  
"Jess.." Rory whispers.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Close your eyes."  
  
"Right." Jess closes his eyes tightly.  
  
*5 minutes later: Jess and Rory are sitting on the couch; Luke stands in the corner shamefully. Lorelai is sitting in the bathroom, refusing to come out.  
  
"Mom! It's not a big deal."  
  
"You're right...it's a huge deal!"  
  
"Lorelai!" Luke says gruffly.  
  
"Shut up, this is all your fault."  
  
"Really, I thought is was amiable." Luke says a small smile playing on his lips.  
  
"Gross." Jess mutters to Rory.  
  
"Shut up...I think it's kind of sweet." Rory smiles to Jess.  
  
"Come on mom, this is dumb, Jess is family now....it was bound to happen..specially when people don't lock their doors."  
  
"Duly noted." Luke says.  
  
Lorelai sighs loudly, "Can't do it, you should just install a coffee door now."  
  
"No one's going to get her out of there." Luke mutters.  
  
"Jess..." Rory says quietly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Talk to her."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Because you're the one that made her embarrassed."  
  
"Me? All I did was walk in the door."  
  
" Yeah well I'm her daughter I've seen her in just a shirt before, and obviously so has Luke.." Rory trails off going pink.  
  
"She's right, you know."  
  
"Fine!" Jess approaches the bathroom door; Luke and Rory look on intently. "Could you go somewhere else, I don't do well under pressure."  
  
  
  
Rory and Luke walk into the kitchen, Jess sighs.  
  
"Lorelai."  
  
"Not here, right now."  
  
"Come on, there's worse things, and it's not like I was looking or anything, ok maybe for a minute....but that's because it was funny...it's not a big deal..it actually think it gives us "youngsters" a little hope." Jess grins.  
  
"So you're not going make a mental note of this and not be able to keep a straight face when you talk to me."  
  
"Can I ever keep a straight face when I'm talking to you...can anyone?"  
  
"True.."  
  
"So please, come out."  
  
"Ok, but, to be on the safe side can you stay away form me for a few days?"  
  
"How about we have dinner tonight you, Luke, Rory and me....and then tomorrow I'll be out of your sight for an entire month."  
  
Lorelai creeps her head out of the bathroom, "What do you mean a whole month?"  
  
"We leave tomorrow." He states.  
  
"Y-You do, both of you?"  
  
"Rory has school.....I have some writing to do...she's already missed a few weeks, you don't want her to flunk out do you?"  
  
"No, I guess I just got used to having you guys here."  
  
"I'm flattered" Jess holds his hand out for Lorelai, who takes it and exits the bathroom.  
  
"So, um where are you going to stay?" Lorelai asks, entering the kitchen.  
  
"Well actually...."  
  
"He's going to stay with me." Rory says quietly, smiling reassuringly at Jess. 


	16. The Truth Comes Out

"You're moving in together?!" Lorelai exclaims. "Don't you think that's a little soon?"  
  
"Mom, we're getting married."  
  
"I know, I just figured that Jess proposing meant you'd get married in three years, move in together in five."  
  
"Uh, Lorelai..."  
  
"And what about Lane, are you just going to kick her out of the apartment?"  
  
"Mom, there's three bedroom's in that apartment, remember Paris lived with us for two years before she moved closer to campus."  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
"So, uh that's it then, you leave tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah but..." Rory starts.  
  
"Well I guess you should pack before dinner." Lorelai say quietly, her voice sounding raw and diminished.  
  
Luke gives her a concerned look.  
  
"I need some air." Lorelai says quietly walk out the door.  
  
"Mom!" Rory starts after her mother.  
  
"Rory." Luke says causing Rory to turn around.  
  
"Let her go."  
  
"But....."  
  
"She just needs to get used to the idea.....she can't go more than 2 hours without eating, she'll be back for dinner." Luke says plainly. "Go pack, I'll wait down here for your mom."  
  
Rory stands there frozen for a moment before Jess takes hold of her arm, "Come on, Rory."  
  
3 hours pass, and Lorelai hasn't returned.  
  
Rory walks down stairs, "It's 5:37, Luke."  
  
"I know."  
  
Jess comes down the stairs, grabbing hold of Rory, attempting to comfort her.  
  
"Please don't." she whispers to him.  
  
"Look, don't get upset Rory, I'll take my truck and survey the area...she couldn't have gone that far..she didn't take her car, and she hates walking anywhere."  
  
"I'm coming with you." Rory says sternly.  
  
Luke goes to argue with her but seeing the pain in her eyes he just sighs, "Ok."  
  
Jess remains on the stairs, silently watching them grab their coats, "Luke.."  
  
"What Jess?"  
  
"You know what, never mind I'll tell you when you get back."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Rory, take your cell phone, you know in case she comes back while you're gone."  
  
"Ok.."  
  
Rory and Luke leave. Jess stands motionless on the stairs listening for Luke's truck waiting for it to pull out. He waits until he's sure they're gone before grabbing Lorelai's keys off the hook and going to the door.  
  
*Outside.  
  
Jess walks swiftly towards Lorelai's car. He jiggles the keys, opens the driver's side door and slides over to the passenger's side, he glances put the window and smiles knowingly. He opens the passenger side door.  
  
"So you just let them go out on a wild goose chase?" Jess says to the figure crumpled against the back door of the car.  
  
"I can't believe you just said goose chase---how old are you again?" Lorelai asks, not looking at Jess.  
  
"Age is not of importance."  
  
"Smart ass." Lorelai mumbles, continuing to look off into space.  
  
"So what's your problem?"  
  
"I don't have one."  
  
"I mean, I know it can't be me because you always been so supportive of me being with Rory." Jess spats sarcastically.  
  
"It's not."  
  
Jess stares firmly at Lorelai. She turns to him, "It's not. It's me."  
  
Jess climbs out of the car, closes the door and takes a seat next to Lorelai, "So what's going on."  
  
"I'm just not ready for this."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Yes you do." Jess says sternly.  
  
"Jess, really I don't-  
  
"Come on, I know I'm the last person you want to confide in but since Luke and Rory are out searching for Bobby Fisher..."  
  
"Fine, just no more depressing based-on-true-events movie references, ok?"  
  
"Deal, so what's going on, why are you ok with me marrying Rory but not ok with us living together?"  
  
"Living together is a big thing, Jess."  
  
Jess nods in understanding.  
  
"That's probably why it's taken me 38 years to do it myself." Lorelai sighs, I just don't want things to go bad for Rory."  
  
"Why would they-" Jess cuts himself off, realizing what Lorelai was suggesting. "If I marry her, it's harder to leave, but if I live with her I can just pick up when ever I'm bored of her."  
  
"Jess I don't mean that-  
  
"I'm not going to leave her you know, ever."  
  
"Jess, that's easy to say; but lets be realistic most people who live together end up discovering each others little quirks and soon quirks become annoying and before you know it you can't stand each other anymore."  
  
"That won't happen, not to us."  
  
"Jess you don't know-  
  
"Yes I do! And besides wouldn't you rather that Rory know what she's getting herself into before she commits her entire life to this relationship."  
  
Lorelai puts her head in her lap, attempting to hide her tears from Jess.  
  
"That's not it though is it?"  
  
Lorelai sniffles.  
  
"You're not afraid of Rory getting hurt...."  
  
"I don't want to lose her." Lorelai moans.  
  
"To who?" Jess says, already anticipating the answer, his voice turns bitter.  
  
"To you."  
  
"I'm never going to be good enough am I?"  
  
  
  
"God, Jess it's not like that!" Lorelai exclaims. "R-Rory and I have been best friend all her life."  
  
"I know."  
  
"And then when she went to school it just wasn't the same, sure we talked every night, but then I only saw her for a few weeks out of the year. But now, she has you; she wants to spend all her time with you and you're there with her at school, so there's no reason for her to come home anymore." Tears stream down Lorelai's face.  
  
"She's not going to stop coming home, just because I'm at school with her. She loves you and Luke....just because she's grown up and has her own life doesn't mean that you're not a part of that life."  
  
"We're no best friends anymore." Lorelai sniffles.  
  
"Of course you are."  
  
"No we're not, we haven't been for a long time." Lorelai sighs. "I guess it all started when you came home from college that first summer."  
  
Jess runs his fingers through his hair, listening intently to Lorelai.  
  
"She had broken up with dean right after Christmas, you guys had been talking every night on the phone, she was so happy that you were coming back, she told me that she thought she might have feelings for you.....and then you came home.... with Rachel. You broke her heart, and yet she refused to give up on you holding on to the hope that you would see her in the same way she saw you."  
  
"She like me...then?"  
  
"Yeah, for a while there she stopped going out, got all moody, even picked a fight or two with me.....sound familiar? So I told her let you go, that you were no good and it was just going to end badly, so she did just that, for a while anyway, then she went back to school and it started all over again with you to, and after that she never really confided in me the same way, not about you anyway. I guess it was my own fault. I just didn't want her getting hurt, it had nothing to do with you...we actually got along ok once you came back senior year."  
  
"I know."  
  
"And from then on, you were her best friend."  
  
"I'm sorry, I never meant to come between you two." Jess says sympathetically. "But whether or not you're best friends, Rory still loves you, that's not going to change."  
  
"Look around, so much has changed already, it's just a matter of time."  
  
"I don't know where you're looking, but I see a lot of positive things happening, Luke is actually happy, something no one ever thought possible; You're living with some one you love...you own your own business where you're partners with your closest friend; Rory is graduating next year..and she's getting married, to a very grateful man who'll keep her safe and make sure she comes home to visit at least once a month." Jess grins at Lorelai.  
  
"You don't have that power."  
  
"Not yet, but once we get married I'll have it written up and she'll sign it..she can't argue with that." At that moment Luke's truck pulls up, Lorelai doesn't notice.  
  
"So, you're going to live with Rory? Take care of her...and beware she has a thing for that late night tv program where you can buy porcelain goats for $200 over the phone, it's a sickness really."  
  
"I wonder where she picked that up?"  
  
"Speaking of which I have a great apartment warming gift for you...a set of porcelain goat salt and pepper shakers."  
  
"What every household needs."  
  
"And Jess?"  
  
"Yeah?  
  
"You be careful too...I'm sure Luke would be devastated if anything happened to you..again."  
  
Right."  
  
"Ok, and maybe I'd be a little sad too."  
  
"I'm flattered."  
  
"You know, Rory is lucky to have you..we all are."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
As Luke and Rory approach the front door she hears Jess' voice.  
  
"Jess?"  
  
"Uh oh, looks like the jig is up." Jess smiles at Lorelai.  
  
Lorelai stands up first.  
  
"Mom?!"  
  
"Hi, babe."  
  
"You were here, the whole time?"  
  
"I'm sorry sweets, I wigged. I'm happy for you; it'll be good to have Jess up there to keep an eye out for you."  
  
"Mom? Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine, really." Lorelai hugs Rory. Looking to Luke, "I guess we missed dinner."  
  
"It's ok."  
  
"Come on Rory, let's go to Al's and order a pizza."  
  
"Yay!" Rory claps her hands, following her mother towards Al's Pancake World.  
  
*Inside Luke/Lorelai's house.  
  
"How did you know she'd be there?" Luke asks Jess.  
  
"Like you said; Lorelai didn't take her keys, and she doesn't like to walk..therefore the only place to hide in Stars Hollow that didn't require at least a 10 foot shuffle was behind her very own car, which no one except for herself ever goes near."  
  
"Smart man. Well whatever you said to her, did the trick"  
  
"I didn't do anything, I think she just got a little scared..something you could help her with."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well she said she was afraid of losing Rory, but what I think she really meant is she's afraid of being alone..which we both know she's not alone and probably never will be, so what she really needs is her big strong Luke to pat her head and tell her everything's going to be alright." Jess smirks at Luke.  
  
"So now you're Freud?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
*The next day: 11am  
  
*Jess and Rory are all ready to go, they are saying their last good byes.  
  
"So you're sure you're ready for this?" Rory says seriously to Jess.  
  
"Of course he is." Lorelai pats Jess on the back.  
  
"What about Lane, is she going to be ok with this?"  
  
"Sure, I talked to her last night she's fine with it, her biggest worry right now is Tristan going to church with her and her mother on Sunday."  
  
"So I guess that's it, we're on our way."  
  
"Bye babe! You call me as soon as you get home. I love you."  
  
"Ok, I'll call you tonight, and then I'll call you tomorrow to let you know everything that's going on."  
  
"Ok." Lorelai hugs Rory and than approaches Jess, "Someone has big mouth" She whispers.  
  
"Is that a bad thing?"  
  
"Never."  
  
A/n Ok, so this chapter was basically more banter and some angst---I promise it'll get a more interesting in the next chapter. 


	17. Settling In

"Well here it is!" Rory exclaims, dragging Jess towards the door of the apartment.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I just never pictured you as a blues clues fan." Jess remarks, noticing the large picture of blue on the door.  
  
"Yeah, well there's a lot you don't know about me." Rory smirks at Jess as she opens the door. "What do you think?!" Rory says excitedly.  
  
"It's uh, blue..bright blue. Jess says seriously.  
  
"You don't like it?!" Rory whines.  
  
"No I do, really. It's just I never expected to live in a place where you need sun glasses just to watch tv."  
  
"Well aren't you a regular Mariah Carey."  
  
"That hurt."  
  
"Sorry, but it cost 4 pay checks to get this place painted this color, so we can't change it to suit the diva." Rory smiles at Jess.  
  
"What if I chip in?" Jess grins at Rory as he drops his bags.  
  
"Come on, you haven't even seen the whole place yet, not every room is Van Gough blue."  
  
"Please tell me you made up that name."  
  
"Nope, the cans are still in the spare room you can check it out."  
  
"That's sacrilegious, Van Gough must be turning in his grave." Jess remarks.  
  
"Let's start with you room." Rory says taking Jess' hand and leading him down the hallway.  
  
Jess closes his eyes as Rory pulls him into the room, afraid of what irreverent color might be splattered against the walls.  
  
"Come on, stop it!"  
  
"Fine." Jess opens his eyes; revealing light sea foam green walls. "What color is this? Monet madness, Faulkner Figment?" Jess asks.  
  
"It's pastel green if you must know." Rory says in a faux angry tone. "So you hate this room to?"  
  
"No, no; I think I'm lucky if the worst thing I have to deal with is sea foam green walls."  
  
"Ok! So come see my room now!" Rory shouts.  
  
*The next night: Sunday-11pm. Jess ordered Rory to get some extra sleep before returning to school tomorrow. Rory agreed on the agreement that Jess would also go to bed early. He conceded.  
  
Jess' eyes closes as the book he was reading falls to the floor.  
  
Rory's attempt at sleep has failed, she tried to read a book, but that made it harder for her to sleep.  
  
The apartment is silent. Rory hears a non-existent noise, "Jess." She whispers.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Jess!" Rory says louder.  
  
Jess makes a noise in his sleep.  
  
Reluctantly, Rory gets out of bed and makes her way to Jess' room. At the sight of Jess breathing softly in his sleep, Rory freezes. She decides not to wake him up, for a moment she stands over him, watching him sleep.  
  
"Rory.." Jess says in between a breath.  
  
"Jess" Rory whispers back.  
  
"Rory." Jess says more clearly.  
  
"Are you awake?"  
  
"Rory!"  
  
Rory moves closer to Jess, she is in his face now."  
  
"Jess?"  
  
"Rory!" At that moment Jess, still in his sleep, sits up, smacking Rory in the face.  
  
Rory falls back onto the floor, "Ow!" Rory screams uncontrollably.  
  
"Wha-Rory!?" Jess exclaims waking from his sleep. "Oh my God, are you ok."  
  
"Uhm uhm" Rory mumbles, her hand covering her nose.  
  
"Come here." Jess leans over Rory, pulling her onto the bed. "What happened?"  
  
"You happened."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"I was bored, then I got scared, and I called you but you didn't come so I came to get you, and then you started calling my name in your sleep so I moved closer and then you woke up and-"  
  
"Oh god, Rory I'm sorry." Jess whispers pulling Rory closer to him. "I'll go get ice." Jess stands up revealing his bear chest. "Do you think you need to go to the hospital?" Jess asks seriously bending down to Rory's level.  
  
"No, I don't go to hospitals, not since.." Rory trails off.  
  
"Right, stay still I'll get you ice."  
  
In a moment Jess returns w/ a small Ziploc of ice wrapped in a towel.  
  
"Thanks." Rory whispers.  
  
"Here let me see." Jess says putting his hand under Rory's chin, "Yeah, it doesn't look like you've broke it."  
  
"So now you're a doctor?"  
  
"Sure why not." Jess smiles at Rory. "Here lie back, close your eyes." Jess watches as Rory gets comfortable.  
  
"Jess?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are you going to stay with me?"  
  
"Now what kind of doctor would I be if I didn't stay and make sure my patient made it through the night?"  
  
"Hey Jess?" Rory asks sitting up.  
  
"Sit back, what?"  
  
"What were you dreaming about..it sounded pretty bad."  
  
"I-I uh don't remember." Jess says honestly.  
  
"Oh ok." Rory replies, resting her head on Jess' chest.  
  
Jess puts his arm around Rory, "Goodnight."  
  
*The next morning.  
  
Jess wakes up early; Rory curled into a ball in the corner of the bed. Jess stands up placing a large blanket over Rory's shivering form.  
  
Jess shuffles to the kitchen, making his way over to the coffee pot.  
  
"Morning." Tristan says from the couch.  
  
"Morning." Jess says simply before doing a double take. "Don't you have a home?"  
  
"Yeah...but downtown."  
  
"Oh so it makes sense that you're here then, tell you what next time just let Rory and me know so we can put our head phones on." Jess says seriously, turning his attentions back to the coffee pot.  
  
"It wasn't like that."  
  
"Sure. Ok."  
  
"Really nothing happened."  
  
"Got ya, keep it on the down low." Jess says; waving his hand in a mimicking fashion.  
  
"We got in late, Lane had fallen asleep on the way back and I was too tired to keep driving home so when we got here I just crashed on the couch."  
  
"And what exactly brought you home an entire day earlier than expected?"  
  
"Lane's mom."  
  
"Oo, went bad? Gotcha."  
  
"No, that's just it, it went great. Her mom loves me, she even invited me to meet her own parents."  
  
"So, what was the problem?"  
  
"Lane, apparently her mom liking me creeped her out."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"She said we should come back before her mother turned me into a pod person."  
  
"Huh."  
  
"So what about you?"  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"You're living here, with Mar-Rory." Tristan catches himself, "Must be nice to have a live-in girlfriend."  
  
"Did I mention we have separate bedrooms?"  
  
"Really? Who came up with that idea?"  
  
"Well no one, really. It's just how it is." Jess says unstably.  
  
"And you're ok with that?"  
  
"Sure. I mean we're going to be married some day so it's not like this is a permanent thing, and besides it gives me my own little space, for you know when I need to think."  
  
At that moment Rory exits Jess' room, wrapped in the large blanket, still half asleep.  
  
"And here you had me fooled." Tristan smirks at Jess.  
  
"About what?" Rory yawns.  
  
"Nothing, coffee?" Jess says flatly, staring sternly at Tristan.  
  
"No, shower first. Coffee after."  
  
"Ok." Jess says watching as Rory disappears into the bathroom.  
  
"Shut up." Jess says as Tristan opens his mouth to talk.  
  
" 


	18. He-Man's Handouts

Monday Evening:6:30  
  
*Jess is sitting on the couch reading a book; there is a pot on the stove. Rory is still at school.  
  
Lane enters the apartment.  
  
"I have the best news!" She exclaims. The room is suddenly taken over by the smell of jess' dinner. "What is that smell?!"  
  
"Spaghetti." Jess says simply. "So what's the big news?"  
  
"You cooked?"  
  
"I figured I had to earn my keep some how." Jess smiles. "So did you have news, or were you just making an entrance?"  
  
"We got a gig!"  
  
"We?"  
  
"My band!"  
  
"You have a band?"  
  
"Parallel Universe."  
  
Jess begins to laugh uncontrollably.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just you; in a band, this is the same girl who attended bible camp every summer until she was 19."  
  
"Well I am, and we have a gig." Lane says grumpily.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"The, uh, srghgnsg frijglng." She mumbles.  
  
"Excuse me what was that?" Jess smirks.  
  
"The Spring Fling."  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"It's this annual thing the town has downtown every year, they have a few radio stations down there, all the nearby vendors have street fairs..it's like a block party, and when I checked my messages this afternoon there was one from Mark telling me we had been invited to perform."  
  
"It's paid?"  
  
"Well..no. But there's exposure and it could lead to more."  
  
"I see."  
  
"It's something."  
  
"You're right, I think that deserves some spaghetti."  
  
"Alright! I'm just going to call Tristan."  
  
"You do that."  
  
Lane walks away singing to herself.  
  
Jess laughs.  
  
"What's so funny?" Rory says entering the apartment.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hi." Rory says kissing Jess softly on the lips. "So what's so funny?"  
  
"You're friends insane."  
  
"This I know."  
  
"I made spaghetti."  
  
"mmm, is that what that smell is?"  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"You're so cute, so is this what you did all day...made pasta and read?" Rory says walking over to the couch and picking up the copy of Wonder Boys lying on the cushion."  
  
"Isn't that enough?"  
  
"Of course, I just thought the blue walls would have gotten to you by now."  
  
"Oh they did, that's why I left around 12 and visited your local newspaper office." Jess smirks.  
  
"You did?!" Rory hugs Jess, "What'd they say."  
  
"I start next Tuesday."  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"Yep, next Tuesday, 8am I will be at the newspaper office delivering coffee and sweeping the floors."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah, sorry to disappoint." Jess says pulling away from Rory and walking over to the pot on the stove. "I just figured it's still a paycheck."  
  
"Oh, Jess I didn't mean it like that. It's a good job, and you've got your foot in the door so that's something.."  
  
"Well that's what I thought, you know then I'd have time to work on my book, although I really can't see how the main character becoming a janitor in the end is motivational, or moving." Jess says bitterly.  
  
Rory walks up behind Jess, putting her arms around Jess' back, "Come on, it's just a matter of time before your Jess' Mariano: Number 1 On The Best Seller's List." She coos.  
  
Jess sighs, "You're not going to let me sulk are you?"  
  
"Can't."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"I'm too happy."  
  
"Man."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's sickening how much you love school."  
  
"Shut Up."  
  
"No, seriously; you return to school being 3 weeks behind everyone else and you're giddy, like a 5 year old who's just been given a case of Hershey bars."  
  
"I am not that bad."  
  
"You're bouncing, right now; standing in front of me; you're bouncing, that's bad."  
  
"Time for spaghetti?" Lane chimes in.  
  
"Yeah, but Rory doesn't get any."  
  
"What? You can't do that!" Rory exclaims.  
  
"I made the spaghetti, therefore I can dictate who gets it."  
  
"I'm still entitled though, right?" Lane asks.  
  
"Yeah, if you get the garlic bread out of the oven."  
  
"I can do that."  
  
*5 minutes later *Jess and Lane are sitting at the table eating dinner; Rory is sitting at the counter, looking pathetic.  
  
"Come on, there has to be some rule against this." Rory yells.  
  
"She is looking rather pathetic." Lane states.  
  
"Fine!" Jess groans. "Here." Jess motions for Rory to come sit on his lap.  
  
Rory obliges, grabbing his fork and taking a bite, "Mmm, the janitor makes good stuff."  
  
Lane laughs.  
  
"And what's so funny?" Jess asks raising an eyebrow at Lane.  
  
"I'm sorry, but Jess Mariano...the bad boy of Stars Hollow a Janitor. Are you going to have to wear one of those jumpsuits w/ your name written on it?"  
  
"You're mean." Jess says pretending to be hurt.  
  
"But really, are you going to have to, because maybe if it's really bad we could buy glitter to make it look nicer." Rory giggles.  
  
"You both are mean, I'm going to my room." Jess says.  
  
Placing Rory down gently on the chair, he storms off as the too women laugh out loud.  
  
"Oo, you're in trouble." Lane giggles.  
  
"I think I am."  
  
*2 days later: 2pm  
  
*Jess is leaning against the counter, eating a turkey sandwich. Both Rory and Lane are at school.  
  
*Someone knocks on the door.  
  
"Yeah?" Jess yells.  
  
"Man, can I come in?" Tristan's voice replies.  
  
"It's open."  
  
Tristan stops in the doorway, catching site of Jess of sighs, "So it's true."  
  
"Excuse me?" Jess asks putting his sandwich down.  
  
Lane told me you were bummed about your new job, I just didn't realize you've reached the gluten stage."  
  
"I'm fine, it's lunch time. I have to eat sometime."  
  
"So it doesn't bother you that you're going to be a janitor."  
  
"Nope, not at all."  
  
"Just like it doesn't bother you that Rory sleeps across the hall from you."  
  
"Hey, that was a mutual decision."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Seriously."  
  
"And was you getting a job sweeping floors a mutual decision?" Tristan asks raising and eyebrow.  
  
"It wasn't a decision, I had to get a job...I'm not about to mooch of Rory." Jess says gruffly.  
  
"No one's saying you should, but there are other jobs out there."  
  
"Believe me, there aren't I checked."  
  
"Did you check out, Channing Boulevard?"  
  
"Why bother all that's over there are law firms and plastic surgeons?"  
  
""I just so happen to know that a few of those place are looking for office clerks, it's not much but it still pays twice what'd you get for janitorial work, plus it comes with benefits..and I'm sure we could get you an interview."  
  
"No thanks, I don't do hand outs." Jess mumbles.  
  
"Look, I didn't expect you too. Trust me, this isn't a hand out, just because I get you an interview doesn't mean you'll get hired. These are professionals; they don't do favors. Come on, what's an extra few bucks going to hurt you. You work there a few months, put away a hundred dollars a week and in no time you've got the start up costs to fund your book."  
  
"Look, Tristan..."  
  
"Jess, take the job. It's a good opportunity; think of Rory. She'd want you to take the job, make her proud." Tristan smiles at Jess.  
  
"So, you got a number I could reach this place at?"  
  
"Sure do."  
  
"You going to see Lane play next week?"  
  
"Course, I like to keep my eyes on that Mark guy, I think he gets a little too handsy with Lane when they're on stage."  
  
"Ah, Simbad the protector."  
  
"Hey, it was one thing when she started with the group, but now she's mine at that little punk better watch himself."  
  
"Well He-man, in that case maybe you should go call Lane. I think she was meeting him for lunch to discuss some new songs." Jess smirks.  
  
"She didn't tell me that."  
  
"I wonder why."  
  
"Well, I better go. I guess I'll see you tomorrow night."  
  
"Ok, oh and Tristan; Thanks."  
  
Jess watches Tristan Leave, his hands graze the counter, his hand touches his sandwich. Jess picks it up and stares at it. "I am pathetic." Jess drops the sandwich and heads for the phone.  
  
"Hello? Mr. Richardson, Hi I'm Jess Mariano and I was referred to you by a friend; Tristan DuGrey... 


	19. Bed Of Honesty

*It's been three days; jess had an interview on Friday. He didn't tell Rory about it, or that fact that he was hired on the spot. It is now Sunday, Jess, Rory, Lane and Tristan are at a restaurant.  
  
"And here is to Parallel Universe's first real gig!" Rory exclaims holding up her wine glass.  
  
"And hears to Mark keeping his hands to himself!" Tristan intervenes.  
  
"Will you stop with that, make another toast, a justified one." Lane mumbles.  
  
"Fine." Tristan groans, "Here's to Jess as he starts work tomorrow!"  
  
"Here Here." Lane and Rory clap.  
  
"But Jess doesn't start until Tuesday Tristan." Rory corrects him.  
  
"Oh. Right." Tristan rolls his eyes.  
  
"Um actually, Rory; Tristan's right, I do start tomorrow."  
  
"They asked you to come in a day early? Are their floors that dirty?"  
  
"Actually, I didn't take that job."  
  
"What?" Rory asks, slightly embarrassed.  
  
"I, uh; I got a job as a file clerk down at Richardson and Paige."  
  
"The law firm?" Lane's eyes light up, "That's great, they treat their employees great."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Rory says quietly.  
  
"I wanted to wait for the right moment, but it never came."  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"No, I'm happy for you." Rory says, smiling faintly.  
  
"So what should we order?" Tristan breaks the awkward silence."  
  
"Tristan.." Lane utters.  
  
"I think I'm going to get the chicken alfredo." Rory pipes in. "That sounds good." Lane replies.  
  
*2 hours later *Dinner is over, Lane, Tristan, Jess and Rory are returning home.  
  
"I think I'm going to go back with Tristan, so I'll see you guys later." Lane says hugging Rory goodbye.  
  
"Night, Lane." Jess waves to Tristan as he and Rory head for his car.  
  
*In the car there is complete silence. Rory shifts in her seat, searching the radio for a good song. Jess concentrates on the road, watching Rory out of the corner of his eye.  
  
*They arrive at the house; Jess opens the door for Rory without a word.  
  
*20 minutes later: Jess is sitting on the couch reading, Rory enters the living room in her pajamas.  
  
"I'm going to bed." She says dejectedly.  
  
"Goodnight." Jess says watching Rory leave.  
  
He sighs.  
  
"Wait, Rory!" Jess stands up, following behind her.  
  
Rory turns around, "What?"  
  
"What happened to us?" jess asks, his eyes falling softly on Rory.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"We both know what I mean. I mean, here we are; we've been living together for an entire week, and we've barely spoken since Tuesday."  
  
"You're right." Rory whispers, turning away from Jess she enters her bedroom and collapses onto the bed.  
  
Jess follows her, sitting down on the edge of the bed; he runs his fingers through her hair, "Rory?"  
  
"Yea?" Rory asks burying her face in her pillow, attempting to hide her tears.  
  
"Should I leave?"  
  
Silence. "Rory?"  
  
More silence.  
  
"Ok, then; I'll just pack and get a hotel room for tonight."  
  
"No, don't." Rory says sitting up, her face stained with tears.  
  
"You're crying."  
  
"Is that not allowed?" Rory asks, suddenly hurt.  
  
"Of course it is. So if you don't want me to leave; then what are we going to do. We can't keep up like this."  
  
"I know."  
  
Jess lies down on the bed next to Rory, "Talk to me. Why is this not working?" jess says softly.  
  
"I don't know,"  
  
"Well, let's start with tonight, what made you so upset?"  
  
"I wasn't upset, just hurt. Why didn't you tell me about your job, you knew two days ago and just forgot to tell me."  
  
"Well-  
  
"And don't say you were waiting for the right time. We were home alone on Friday and Saturday you could have told me then."  
  
"That's just it Rory, no I couldn't have. You came home from school on Friday and spent all night on the living room floor going over your notes for an extra credit assignment, and then you went to bed at 11 while I was still in the shower, so I never got to tell you about it, and yesterday you wanted to go out book shopping and then we went to the movies and then when we got home we watched tv until you went to bed at 12." Jess says passionately.  
  
"You have a problem with me doing school work, and going to the movies?" Rory says in harsh tone.  
  
"No, it's just I would have liked a little bit of time to just sit and talk with you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Well, yeah...talking was always my favorite part of our relationship." Jess smiles putting his arm around Rory.  
  
Rory cuddles in close to Jess, her head resting on his chest, "Maybe that's what's wrong."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We haven't really sat down and talked alone since Lane got home on Sunday."  
  
"You're not going to blame this on Lane now are you?"  
  
"No, I'm just saying there hasn't been a lot of time for the two of us."  
  
"Well how can we change that, I mean you have school and work, I have work....you need time to study, and there's always Lane and Tristan. I know you, you can't give all that up."  
  
"We have to do something, otherwise...."  
  
"Don't say it."  
  
"This could be the end, I don't see how we can go on like this. You're resentful of me studying, I'm irritated by you sitting around all the time; resentment turns into hatred and irritation turns into loathing. I don't want to loath you."  
  
"I don't want to hate you." Jess whispers kissing Rory's forehead.  
  
  
  
"So what do we do?"  
  
"I don't know." Jess says calmly, "I just wish we could be like this more often...I hate keeping things from you, I love hearing your voice and your ideas."  
  
"That's it!" Rory exclaims sitting up.  
  
"What?"  
  
"This is the answer!" Rory grins.  
  
"It is?" Jess smirks as he leans over, kissing Rory's neck.  
  
"I'm serious. I don't know why I didn't think of it before."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, we both go to bed around the same time, and we both stay up and read in our rooms before we go to sleep."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So you read all the time, and so do I; why do we need to read before we go to bed?"  
  
"Because there's nothing better to do."  
  
"But there is, we could spend that hour talking."  
  
"That could work." Jess says simply.  
  
"You think so" Rory asks hopefully.  
  
"I think it already has, looks like we've been talking.civilly for almost 45 minutes."  
  
Rory looks deeply into Jess' eyes, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too, I'm glad we're working this out.....I don't think I could live with myself if I lost you."  
  
"Ditto."  
  
"Well, goodnight." Jess kisses Rory's cheek and stand up to leave.  
  
"Wait, Jess?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I know we said we'd do the whole separate bedrooms thing...but do you think we could reconsider?"  
  
"What? Really?"  
  
"Yeah, well I don't know laying her with you just now, made me feel so safe and so sure about this whole thing, about us. So maybe you sleeping in here might do us some good, at least we'd be closer to each other." Rory's eyes soften.  
  
"Well, if you think it's for the best." Jess smirks.  
  
"I'm home!" Lane announces coming into the apartment.  
  
"Yay! Drum roll please!" Rory screams from the bedroom.  
  
"Where are you guys?"  
  
"My room."  
  
Lane appears at the doorway, "So you guys ok now?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Well goodnight."  
  
"I'm going now, babe." Tristan emerges, standing behind Lane.  
  
"Night, Tristan. Rory says happily.  
  
Tristan takes in the scene, he smirks, "Don't ever tell me to shut up again, Mariano." Tristan sighs, "What a hypocrite."  
  
"I told you it's not like that!" jess says breaking out into a stifling laugh.  
  
"Whatever, goodnight all; I'll see you tomorrow." Tristan says kissing Lane goodbye.  
  
Lane follows Tristan to the door leaving Rory and Jess alone.  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
"Nothing, just Tristan being a jerk."  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
"Oh no, you have to. This is the bed of honesty....to lie here you can't lie. It's a rule."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"That's right." Jess nods his head.  
  
"Ok...So tell me, what was Tristan talking about the other day when he said you had him fooled?" Rory grins.  
  
"Rory, come on..."  
  
"Jess, bed of honesty; out with it." Rory says laughing.  
  
"Ok then." Jess leans over Rory and tickles her.  
  
"Stop it!" Rory says smacking Jess' arm with her foot  
  
"Ow! That hurt." Jess exclaims, bearing down on Rory, tickling her more profusely.  
  
"You still have to tell me!"  
  
"No way!"  
  
Both Rory and Jess break out in a fit of laughter  
  
  
  
A/n I know this chapter is not very exciting, but I've made the executive decision that because I'm now working and have limited time to do this, I'm going to start writing chapters as little scenes/episodes so it can be more enjoyable and you can get a look into the different characters, I've always wanted to do that so I think that's what I'm going to do, and I have this gut feeling that this will somehow end up around the same length as my other story (the visitor (go read it if u haven't already)) was. Anyway I hope you enjoyed ti and will check in on this developing story, I have some great ideas and should be updating tomorrow. R&R, thanks! 


	20. Band Practice=Dinner=Life Changing Event...

A/N Thanks for all the positive reviews, I've added some major conflict in this chapter, I hope you enjoy (  
  
4 Days Later:  
  
*Jess has settled into his new Job. Rory and Jess have been faithful to their word, spending an hour every night talking before they go to bed. Lane has been practicing with her band all week, much to the displeasure of Tristan.  
  
*Richardson and Paige Law Firm  
  
Jess is in the backroom filing.  
  
"Hey there, stud." A tall receptionist coos at Jess.  
  
"Um hi." Jess says uncomfortably, not taking his eyes off of his work.  
  
"I hope you're not too busy because there's a cute brunette out in the lobby looking for you." The receptionist says consciously.  
  
Jess grins, "Thanks, Abby."  
  
*The Lobby.  
  
"Hi." Jess says breathing heavily.  
  
"You ok?" Rory inquires.  
  
"Course, I uh just kind of ran down the hall to see you. You have no idea how long these hallways are." Jess smirks.  
  
"You ran down here just to see me?"  
  
"Actually, Abby said there was a cute brunette down here so I had my hopes up on finally meeting Natalie Portman, but you'll do."  
  
"I still don't see what was so great about those movies."  
  
"Star Wars is a classic."  
  
"Right, Star Wars is a classic...however episode 1, 2 , and 3 should be used as capital punishment."  
  
"Come on, yoda fighting, that was pretty cool." Jess grins.  
  
"Ok, maybe that was a little cool." Rory moves closer to Jess, kissing him gently on the lips.  
  
"So what are you doing here, I thought you had class."  
  
"I do, in half an hour. I just figured I'd come and bring you some lunch."  
  
"You made me lunch?" Jess asks slightly perturbed.  
  
"Well, the guy at the deli made the sandwich, but I put the hostess cupcake and the fruit rollup in there. Oh and I drew the picture of the dog on the bag."  
  
"Let me see that." Jess smiles grabbing the bag from Rory. "Wow you even wrote its name on the little collar."  
  
"That's right."  
  
"Pepe?"  
  
  
  
"What? I thought he looked a little French."  
  
"Ok, well thank you." Jess says pulling Rory closer to him.  
  
Rory kisses his neck, "Well, I have to go now."  
  
"You just got here."  
  
"I have class."  
  
"Alright, I'll see you at 5?"  
  
"Yep, pizza tonight?"  
  
"With sausage."  
  
"Is there any other kind of pizza?"  
  
"Bye, babe. Love you."  
  
"Right back at you." Rory say hugging Jess goodbye.  
  
Jess watches Rory disappear down the hallway before turning back towards the office.  
  
"Mariano."  
  
Jess stops dead in his tracks, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Visiting you my friend" Tristan says patting Jess on the back.  
  
"Well, I have to go back to work. I already took my break when Rory came by."  
  
"I'll only take a second, I need a favor."  
  
"What?" Jess asks getting annoyed.  
  
"Lane is practicing with Mark and the band tonight...."  
  
"Oh no, no way."  
  
"Come on."  
  
"Rory and I have dinner plans."  
  
"What? Pizza, Thai?"  
  
"I don't eat Thai."  
  
"Either way, please! I have to know that it's not just me, I have to prove to Lane that Mark is after her."  
  
"That's crazy. Just let it go."  
  
"Fine, I'll just go talk to Rory." Tristan grins at Jess before walking away.  
  
Jess groans.  
  
  
  
*4:30: The apartment. *Jess is on the telephone with Lorelai, who called looking for Rory.  
  
"Yeah, so it's a good job; not really exciting but at least I'm doing something and the money's good."  
  
"What about your other job?" Lorelai asks happily.  
  
"If you mean my book, I've started writing some things down, but it's all preliminary."  
  
"Actually I was talking about my daughter."  
  
"She's a job now?" Jess asks amused.  
  
"Well she should be considered one, you have to watch her all the time, make her breakfast, lunch, and dinner; make sure she doesn't go outside in her underwear..."  
  
"And why would she do that?"  
  
"She has her reasons." Lorelai says rambling on.  
  
"Ok..well she's doing fine. She should be home in another half hour, oh and she got that internship at the newspaper. They liked her stuff so much, they've assigned her to right an article."  
  
"On what?!" Lorelai exclaims.  
  
"The um, excess squirrel epidemic."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"But hey it's a start, I'm sure Barbara Walters started exactly the same way."  
  
"That's true, plus she's had worse assignments before."  
  
"True."  
  
"Well I should go, I'm rearranging all of Luke's flannel shirts, I want to see if he notices."  
  
Jess laughs out loud, "Ok, talk to you soon bye."  
  
"Who was that?" Rory asks entering the apartment.  
  
"Your mother."  
  
"Oo, I should call her back!"  
  
"I think she's a little busy right now." Jess smiles approaching Rory. "That sandwich was really good today." Jess whispers in her ear, before kissing her neck.  
  
"Mmm, good." Rory replies running her fingers through Jess' hair.  
  
"Yeah, the other filing clerks were Jealous." Jess says; his hands grazing Rory's back As He puts his arms around her.  
  
"You must have loved that," Rory replies, gently kissing Jess' Lips.  
  
"Just a little," Jess breaths, playing with the buttons on Rory's shirt.  
  
"Jess..."  
  
"Mmm." Jess replies.  
  
"Jess.."  
  
"Rory....I missed you today." Jess whispers, kissing Rory's neck again.  
  
"No, Jess, I think you should know..."  
  
"What?" Jess asks looking up at Rory.  
  
"Tristan left me a message on my cell phone."  
  
"Oh God!" Jess groans stepping away from Rory.  
  
"He's really upset about this whole Mark thing; and I mean it's not totally unjustified."  
  
"So you want us to forget about our pizza and go downtown to watch Lane practice?" Jess says, slightly irritated.  
  
"Not exactly, see after I talked to Tristan; Lane called and told me they couldn't practice downtown b/c Dave, you know; the bass player his apartment is being sprayed for termites, and so I suggested they practiced over here."  
  
Jess sighs loudly, "And when are they coming over?"  
  
There is a knock at the door.  
  
"Now." Rory says quietly. "Please don't be mad, I just figured this way we'd make both Lane and Tristan happy and Lane wouldn't even know we were checking up on her...please we can still get pizza; and tomorrow after you get off work we can order in something and we'll send Lane away......." Rory smiles coyly.  
  
"I guess I have no choice." Jess says overpowered.  
  
"Love you." Rory coos, as she answers the door. "Hi guys."  
  
"Rory, how are you and your fine self doing tonight?" Mark says flirtatiously.  
  
"We're fine." Rory says uncomfortably.  
  
Jess grunts, putting his arm on Rory's shoulder, "You remember Jess."  
  
"Not really, but hi anyway." Mark shakes Jess' free hand.  
  
"This is Ricky, he's our new drummer. Lane and Dave should be here in a minute; Dave's got all our equipment in his van."  
  
"Well, make yourself at home, there's soda in the fridge."  
  
"Great." Mark smiles.  
  
"I really don't like that guy." Jess whispers to Rory.  
  
"Be nice."  
  
*20 minute later: The Band has set up and are now warming up.  
  
Jess is sitting on the couch; Rory is on his lap. Jess grimaces as Mark moves closer to Lane, whispering something incoherent to Jess that causes Lane to laugh.  
  
"What his hands." Jess mutters to Rory, suddenly feeling a bit protective.  
  
"Ok, we're ready!" Lane exclaims. "This one is called 'Mystic surrender'"  
  
The music starts.  
  
*As the band continues to play, Jess starts to notice Mark's eyes fixating on Lane, his hands hovering over Lane's shoulder, his body close to hers.  
  
*7:00pm  
  
"Alright, I need a break." Lane sighs.  
  
"Sounds good." Mark agrees.  
  
The band puts down their instruments; Rory walks to the fridge putting cans of soda on the table.  
  
"I'm just going to go to the bathroom." Lane says walking down the hallway.  
  
Jess takes this opportunity to approach Mark.  
  
"Hey." He says casually.  
  
"Hi." Mark replies, not looking up from his guitar.  
  
"You know Lane has a boyfriend." Jess raises his eyebrow.  
  
"Right, preppy guy with the weird name."  
  
"Tristan."  
  
"That's it, nice guy."  
  
"Yeah, and he loves Lane and vice versa."  
  
"Good for them."  
  
"So I think it's best if you concentrate on your music rather than on Lane, your only causing problems for them."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come on, don't play dumb."  
  
"I'm not playing anything, I have no idea what the hell you're talking about."  
  
"I'm talking about you honing in on someone else's girlfriend, the needless touching, the sideway glances." Jess says, his voice stern.  
  
"Uh, I don't know what you're insinuating, but-  
  
"I do, God! I can't believe he put you up to this!" Lane interjects.  
  
"Lane, I uh didn't see you there."  
  
"Does no one trust me anymore. What the hell does Tristan think I'm going to do, leave him for Mark?"  
  
"Hey, I think there's been some kind of misunderstanding......I've never purposely touched Lane....I have a girlfriend."  
  
"You do?" Rory cuts in.  
  
"Yeah, he's practically engaged." Lane says coldly.  
  
"We're sorry we had no idea." Rory says quietly.  
  
"I think you guys should pack up." Lane says to the band.  
  
  
  
"Gotcha." Dave replies.  
  
Lane turns away from Rory and Jess.  
  
"Lane I'm so sorry, I thought Tristan was just jealous, but then tonight when I saw him touch you I sort of jumped to conclusions and became protective, please don't be mad at Rory. It was all me." Jess rambles.  
  
"Lane, no one distrusted you, we all just concerned......please we were only trying to be good friends. The four of us are like a family; we didn't want anything to come between that."  
  
Lane sighs, "I know. I understand you guys were just looking out for me, but Tristan, Damnit I told him a million times nothing was going on.."  
  
"Why didn't you just tell him that Mark has a girlfriend?" Jess asks  
  
  
  
"I didn't feel I should have to, I thought that he should believe me, because he trusted me."  
  
  
  
"Oh Lane, don't blame Tristan. This is his first real serious relationship, I don't think he didn't trust you; I think he just felt threatened." Rory muses.  
  
"Well I want him to believe me, and even if I tell him Mark has a girlfriend he's going think I'm just making that up."  
  
"So show him." Jess interjects.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We'll all go to dinner tomorrow; invite Mark and his girlfriend, he'll have to believe you if their sitting right across from him."  
  
"That's a great idea!" Lane exclaims, "Hey Mark, what are you doing tomorrow night..."  
  
*11pm. *Rory and Jess are laying in bed.  
  
"That was a nice thing you did." Rory coos.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Jess asks, putting his book down.  
  
"You gave up our Friday night.. ........ ...alone, to help Tristan and Lane out."  
  
"Rory, don't do that."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Get all gushy, look; they both love each other and this stupid petty jealousy thing is wedged between them; I've seen jealousy ruin a lot of good relationship, and even though they're just starting out, they have a lot of promise they shouldn't throw it away over this, so really it had to be done. Of course you'll have to make up for it on Saturday..." jess grins.  
  
"And what's Saturday?"  
  
"We're going home."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well when I talked to your mom earlier I mentioned maybe going down for the weekend, and she got all excited....oh and did I mention I booked us a room at the Inn?"  
  
"So we're going home..."  
  
"Is that ok with you?"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"But you know all that driving is going make me tired; so we're going to have to turn in early on Saturday."  
  
"Oh yeah. You bet we are." Rory grins.  
  
*The Next Night: Bertucci's Italian Restaurant.  
  
*Rory, Jess, Tristan and Lane are already seated. Mark and his girlfriend are on their way.  
  
"How do I know he hasn't just hired this girl for the night?" Tristan asks seriously.  
  
"Because I said so." Lane says, kissing Tristan gently on the lips.  
  
"Ok then....."  
  
"Here they are." Lane says standing up to greet them.  
  
Tristan remains seated, Lane swats him with her hand, "Behave."  
  
  
  
"Fine." Tristan sighs, "Hi Mark, nice to see you again."  
  
"Tristan, how are you? Mark beams, "I'd like to introduce you all to my girlfriend; Rachel.  
  
  
  
*A Tall Brunette appears from behind Mark.  
  
Seeing the girl leaning against Mark, Jess's face goes white, he manages to sit down before his legs go numb.  
  
"And this is the beautiful Rory Gilmore; soon to be married to this charming fellow...Jess Mariano."  
  
"Jess," The woman mouths.  
  
"Rachel." Jess mutters.  
  
Rory blinks fiercely, suddenly realizing why this woman seems so familiar. The Tall, longhaired brunette dressed in a slinky blue dress is Rachel, Jess' ex girlfriend of almost 3 years.  
  
"H-how are you?" Jess stutters.  
  
"I'm good, getting married."  
  
"You are?!" Lane exclaims. "Since when?"  
  
"This morning, I proposed to her during our morning jog." Mark grins unaffected by the train wreck before him.  
  
"How about you?" Rachel says quietly.  
  
Jess holds up Rory's hand, "The same."  
  
"That's great." Rachel says solemnly; not taking her eyes off of Jess.  
  
Jess' eyes move to the floor as they all sit down to order. He remains quiet for most of the dinner while everyone else makes small talk.  
  
"So, uh what do you do Rachel?" Tristan asks.  
  
"I own a hair salon actually."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, you know it pays the bills; I'm actually going back to school though for a degree in finance."  
  
"That's great." Lane muses.  
  
"Yeah, she's my little scholar." Mark says happily, squeezing her hand.  
  
"So Jess, what are you doing now?" Rachel asks, noticing Jess's eyes fixated on his plate.  
  
Jess remains quiet.  
  
"He's writing a book." Rory says quietly, eyeing Jess.  
  
"That's amazing." Rachel says eagerly.  
  
"I'm just a file clerk, actually.......I haven't even written and entire paragraph of me book yet." Jess says coldly.  
  
"But you will someday and that's what's important. You're making your dream happen." Rachel beams.  
  
"I guess." Jess says quietly.  
  
*20 minutes Later: Everyone is standing out side on the sidewalk talking, Jess is standing slightly away from the group.  
  
"Well it was nice meeting you two, sorry for giving you a hard time." Tristan says shaking Mark's hand.  
  
"Don't worry 'bout it, I woulda done the same thing. Night Lane."  
  
"Bye, see you on Sunday for rehearsal." Lane calls to Mark as Tristan leads her towards their car.  
  
"Well we should go too babe, you open at 10 tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah.hey hon; why don't you go warm up the car I'll be there in a minute."  
  
Rachel watches Mark go before reluctantly approaching Rory and Jess.  
  
"Um, It was really nice meeting you Rory." She says sheepishly.  
  
"Yeah it was." Rory says quietly, slightly hurt that Rachel has completely blocked her out of her memory.  
  
"Um, it was nice to see you again Jess."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Uh, Rory? Would you mind terribly if I stole your fiancée away for a minute?" Rachel says looking uneasily at Rory.  
  
"Be my guest, I'll just wait in the car." Rory says slightly angry now.  
  
"Rachel.."  
  
"I swear I didn't know you were friends with Mark."  
  
"We're not really friends; I just met him yesterday."  
  
"Well, I wouldn't have come had I known." Rachel says turning her back on Jess.  
  
Jess sighs, "You look real good you know."  
  
"Thank you, so do you...that girl's done a lot for you, even made you grow your hair out a little bit, something I could never do."  
  
"I'm sorry it ended badly between us."  
  
"It's ok, we were too young anyway."  
  
"I know, but that's not why I broke up with you..I was in love with someone else."  
  
"I know, that tiny brunette ror-" Rachel cuts herself off, "Well, I'll be damned; so you did track her down and confess your love for her." Rachel smiles.  
  
"Eventually." Jess smiles, feeling slightly more comfortable.  
  
"Good for you."  
  
"Well, hopefully I'll see you again, it was nice seeing you."  
  
"Jess, wait, there's something I need to tell you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hold on." Rachel reaches for her purse, fumbling with it's contents she pulls out her wallet and flips through it, "Here."  
  
Jess watches as Rachel's fingers caress a small picture, "He's cute, nephew?"  
  
"Mine."  
  
"Really?" Jess takes a step back. "Wow."  
  
"His name is Cole."  
  
"That's a pretty big guy, Lane didn't tell me you and Mark had a kid together."  
  
"We don't."  
  
"Oh." Jess says uncomfortably, uncontrollably scratching the back of his neck.  
  
"Truth is, one of the mot attractive things about Mark is, it doesn't bother him. He's like a father to Cole.  
  
"You're really lucky to have found that."  
  
"You're right, I am."  
  
"So was that all you had to tell me?"  
  
"Jess, Cole is going to be turning 2 in a few months."  
  
"That's great, a milestone." Jess smiles uneasily as his stomach begins to churn.  
  
"Do you understand, Jess."  
  
"Understand what?"  
  
"I found out I was pregnant a month after we broke up. I hadn't been with anyone but you that entire year."  
  
"Oh, God." Jess says, his knees suddenly becoming weak.  
  
"Jess, Cole is your son."  
  
Overcome; jess sits down on the curb. Feeling sick he puts his head between his knees.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't want to burden you. When I found out I was pregnant I decided that I'd raise the baby on my own. After all we were both living our own lives, I never heard from you again after we broke up so it just made it easier. I don't expect anything from you, but seeing you tonight I felt like I should tell you." Rachel exclaims as tears run down her face.  
  
"I'm getting married Rachel, I'm supposed to grow old with Rory, have kids with her...and now I find out I've been a father for two years?"  
  
"You don't have to see him, it's ok I understand. I just couldn't not tell you."  
  
"I don't know what to say." Jess says plainly looking up at Rachel, his eyes are misty.  
  
"Don't say anything. Goodbye Jess." Rachel waves goodbye as She walks back towards Mark.  
  
"Rachel, wait!"  
  
"Your picture"  
  
"Oh, right." Rachel says sounding deflated.  
  
"Can I keep it?" Jess asks gruffly.  
  
"If you want to."  
  
"I do, and can I have your number."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I need to take responsibility for this....I can't be like my father.  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok I thought that added a little to the story, I was reluctant to put the whole Rachel thing in there, but when I sat down to write this out I figure I should at least try it out. So let me know what you think. R&R please. And I' like to apologize for any reviews that get erased, for some reason there have been complaints about that, I don't know what happened but I assure you I don't delete posts b/c I don't know how. 


	21. Pictures tell all

"Goodbye Jess." Rachel whispers as she walks away, leaving Jess sitting on the, his head throbbing from the weight of his thoughts.  
  
Rory is sitting in Jess' car looking straight ahead; refusing to watch to exchange between Rachel and Jess; as the moments pass she becomes more and more angry and hurt. Her watch beeps, she looks down noticing that 15 minutes have past. 'That's a long time' she thinks to herself. Uncontrollably she turns her head, immediately her eyes fix on Rachel who is walking away, 'where's Jess?' she wonders. Her eyes search the street when finally she sees him sitting on the curb, his head in his hands. Rory knows something is wrong. Suddenly the anger she felt for Jess and Rachel disappears and Rory gets out of the car and begins to cross the street.  
  
Jess doesn't look up; he knows she's there, standing over him.  
  
"What happened?" Rory asks quietly.  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
"Jess." Rory says sternly.  
  
Jess stands up, "Nothing, she just wanted to talk; get closure I guess."  
  
"Oh." Rory says, hurt in her voice.  
  
"And I guess it made me a little reminiscent." Jess says calmly.  
  
  
  
"Oh ok....you ready to go home?"  
  
  
  
"In a minute." Jess replies pulling Rory into a hug.  
  
Their embrace lasts for a few minutes, Jess; his thoughts unclear and confused holds on to Rory tightly.  
  
*The next morning.  
  
Light shines in through the window causing Rory to wake up. Rory's eyes immediately turn to the clock: 8:15. Rory rolls over towards Jess,  
  
"Jess we have to go we're la-  
  
Rory stops herself realizing that Jess isn't there.  
  
Shuffling to the kitchen Rory searches for a sign of Jess. The overpowering smell of coffee wafts in Rory direction,.  
  
"Mmm, somebody loves me." Rory says gleefully.  
  
Jess moves towards Rory, "Danish?"  
  
"Is it my birthday?" Rory asks suspiciously.  
  
"No, I just figured it'd help you get up this morning, I mean we've got a long day ahead of us." Jess smiles faintly.  
  
"I almost forgot!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No, I just said that for dramatic affect."  
  
"Right, well if you shower now and eat later, we could be out of here in 20 minutes."  
  
"I'll try."  
  
*45 minutes later.  
  
Jess is standing outside in front of his car as Rory runs out of the apartment.  
  
"I tried!"  
  
"Sure." Jess remarks.  
  
  
  
*The first half of the car ride is quiet. Jess, unsure of what to say to Rory turns on the radio. Rory engrossed in her danish and extremely large cup of coffee decides to ignore Jess' odd behavior; at least until they get to Stars Hollow.  
  
  
  
Her danish and coffee now finished, Rory can no longer take it, "Jess, is something the matter?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't know you're totally not being yourself."  
  
"Don't I always buy you danishes when we go somewhere, and I make you coffee 5 times a day." Jess says shortly.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, but you've made no sarcastic remarks or anything to me all morning..........in fact you've barely looked at me since last night." Rory says breathlessly.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry, I've just been thinking about something."  
  
"Oh." Rory says, sounding deflated.  
  
"I just need a little time, and then I'll tell you all about it." Jess says calmly. "Ok?"  
  
"Ok." Rory says quietly, reaching for the radio.  
  
  
  
*Stars Hollow. *Rory and Jess have checked into the Inn. *Jess is in the bathroom. Having gotten icing on the green sweater she was wearing, Rory is searching through her bag for another shirt.  
  
The phone rings.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Rory!"  
  
"Mom hi." Rory says uneasily, still searching for her shirt.  
  
  
  
"Michel called and told me you checked in."  
  
  
  
"Nice to know those privacy laws are still enforced." Rory states.  
  
  
  
"Yep yep. So what do you say? 15 minutes, Luke's burgers."  
  
"Sounds like a plan Stan I'm starved."  
  
"Great!" Lorelai giggles as she hangs up the phone.  
  
  
  
Rory's hand is still in the bag as she puts the phone back onto the table.  
  
Rory feels around for a shirt, in a last ditch effort she finds her light blue polo shirt.  
  
"Yes!" She says, relived.  
  
She lifts the shirt up, but it is resisting. "Damn." Something is holding it in the bag.  
  
Rory puts both hands in the bag searching for the culprit.  
  
Rory's hands graze a small paperback, "Here we go!"  
  
Rory lifts up the book releasing her shirt. Rory turns to book the book back in the bag when she notices something sticking out of it, a picture.  
  
  
  
Rory stares at it for a moment, the likeness, uncanny.  
  
"Uh Jess?"  
  
"Yeah?" Jess replies walking out of the bathroom.  
  
Rory stuffs the picture into her purse.  
  
  
  
"My mom just called, she wants to meet us at Luke's, but I was thinking that, maybe you should takes sometime to yourself, maybe take a walk." Rory says calmly.  
  
"Ok." Jess watches Rory grab her coat, 'How does she know me so well?'  
  
  
  
"Bye, Jess."  
  
  
  
"Bye."  
  
  
  
*Walking out onto the streets of her hometown, Rory pulls her coat tightly around her; the air suddenly colder the wind bitter and harsh.  
  
*Luke's diner. The bell over the door rings causing Lorelai Gilmore to jump off her stool.  
  
"Rory!" Lorelai exclaims.  
  
  
  
"Mom!" The two women hug.  
  
"Where's Jess?"  
  
  
  
"He, was kind of out of it so he said he'd meet up with us in a little while."  
  
"Ok, So burgers time?"  
  
"Actually, I'm not that hungry." Rory says nervously.  
  
"On the phone you said you were starved."  
  
"Well I was wrong." Rory says unhappily.  
  
"You ok sweets?" Lorelai asks, noticing Rory's unhappy face.  
  
  
  
"No." Rory says simply.  
  
Lorelai turns back towards the counter, "Luke, two coffees to go."  
  
"Here you go." Luke says gruffly. "Hi Rory."  
  
"Hi Luke, bye Luke." Rory says as Lorelai rushes her out of the door.  
  
*Lorelai and Rory are now halfway down the street.  
  
  
  
"Ok, so what's going on?"  
  
Rory mumbles incoherently.  
  
"I know it's got to be something big if it's keeping you from eating."  
  
Rory nods.  
  
"Oh my God, are you pregnant?!" Lorelai exclaims putting her hand out preventing Rory from walking and further.  
  
"No." Rory says. She reaches into her bag and grabs the picture holding it out for her mother.  
  
Lorelai takes it, "You adopted a 3 year old boy for 30 cents a day like Sally Struthers?"  
  
"Look at his face." Rory says as her eyes begin to mist.  
  
Lorelai holds the picture up, "The eyes look familiar.....and the non- smile.......how cute! Jess' baby picture." Lorelai coos, "Wait didn't Jess say his mom never really took any pictures of him?"  
  
Rory nods "Look at the shoes."  
  
"Aw, he's wearing blue sneakers."  
  
"Mom, the brand." Rory says shortly.  
  
"Sketchers...so?"  
  
"What's wrong with the picture miss fashion diva?"  
  
"I don't know...hey wait, sketchers weren't made until the 90's....Jess is what 3 here?"  
  
"Flip it over." Rory says, tears gathering in her eyes.  
  
Lorelai flips it over, there in black letter it reads: "Cole Thomas Keaton 12/08"  
  
Tears are flowing steadily down Rory's face now.  
  
"Are you saying that this is..."  
  
Rory nods.  
  
"Oh, Rory. I'm so sorry." Lorelai says sympathetically taking Rory into her arms.  
  
  
  
* A half hour later. *Luke steps out of the diner at the suggestion of Kirk who swore that someone had died. *Seeing Lorelai embracing Rory, holding her close and rubbing her back, Luke knew something was wrong.  
  
Lorelai looks up in time to see Luke walking towards her.  
  
"What happened?" He asks, concerned.  
  
"I'll tell you later." Lorelai whispers as Rory pulls away from here.  
  
"Rory, did Jess do something? I'll friggen kill him!" Luke spats.  
  
Rory shakes her head.  
  
"Luke, go back to the diner, I'll be there in a minute."  
  
Luke nods and then turns back to the diner.  
  
"Rory, sweetie." Lorelai coos.  
  
"Yeah?" Rory sobs.  
  
"You need to find Jess."  
  
"What if..."  
  
"You have to hear it from him, you have to let him make the next move, baby."  
  
Rory takes a deep breath. "Ok."  
  
  
  
"If you need me you know where to reach me." Lorelai says before heading towards the diner.  
  
  
  
Rory stands frozen on the sidewalk for a moment, planning her next move.  
  
  
  
She sighs and then turns left towards the bridge.  
  
*The Bridge: Jess is sitting on the edge; his feet dangling. He has a far off expression; his head is reeling, the muscles on his neck are tight; he is longing for a cigarette.  
  
Rory approaches the bridge quietly, as the bridge comes into view she sees Jess sitting on the edge of the bridge in same manner as if he was sitting on the curb again; His body slouched, muscles tight.  
  
  
  
"He's yours, isn't he?" Rory says casually, her heart beating fast.  
  
Jess doesn't turn around. "Read a book?"  
  
"Maybe." Rory walks over to Jess and sits beside him.  
  
"God, why is that things finally start going ok for us, and now.....this."  
  
Rory hangs her head, "I don't know."  
  
"Two years, Rory." Jess breaths hard, "...And I never knew."  
  
Silence.  
  
"I've been sitting here for an entire hour, and I still don't know what to do."  
  
"What do you mean?" Rory asks.  
  
  
  
Jess sighs, "Tell me something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you still hate him?" Jess asks, throwing a rock into the water.  
  
  
  
"W-who?"  
  
"Your dad, you know for that whole sherry thing."  
  
  
  
"No, I guess not."  
  
  
  
"But was it ever the same between you two?"  
  
  
  
"No." Rory says flatly.  
  
  
  
"I don't want you to hate me."  
  
  
  
"Oh my God." Rory mutters.  
  
  
  
"And I don't want things between us to change." Jess says, desperation in his voice.  
  
  
  
"Jess....."  
  
  
  
"How can I say I want to do the right thing and be a part of this kids life, with out screwing up the only relationship I've had that's ever made any sense?" Jess says desperately, tears forming in his eyes.  
  
"Are you going to marry her?" Rory sobs.  
  
"No, that's just it. She didn't want that...s-she wasn't even going to tell me until she saw me at the restaurant last night."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I just, Rory my dad wasn't there at all for me when I was little; I barely remember him now. I just don't think I could do that; walk away. I know I've run a million times before, but you've shown me that I have to take responsibility, pay my dues. Rory, he's my dues my responsibility."  
  
"Well I guess I can't stand in the way of that." Rory says solemnly, standing up to leave.  
  
  
  
"Tell me something else." Jess says gravely approaching Rory.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you hate me now?"  
  
"Jess, I could never hate you." Rory says, shaking.  
  
  
  
Jess puts his arms around Rory. "Do you still...are we, are we still engaged?" Jess asks.  
  
  
  
"I don't know, do you think you can handle having two families?" Rory sobs.  
  
  
  
"Can you?"  
  
  
  
"I don't know....but if it means that I get to spend my life with you than I'll put up with anything."  
  
  
  
"Rory, I don't know what I'd do without you." Jess whispers, burying his face in Rory's hair.  
  
*10 minutes later  
  
Rory pulls away from Jess, "What now?"  
  
  
  
"How about a late lunch."  
  
  
  
"Ok, but after that we're going home."  
  
"You don't want to stay?"  
  
  
  
"I do...but you have some stuff back home you have to deal with, and I'm going to be there to help you deal with it." Rory smiles faintly.  
  
Jess takes Rory's hand in his and they start towards the diner.  
  
  
  
A/N Deff. not the end. I just have to work soon so I had to end it here. Hope you liked it. 


	22. Decisions.

Luke's Diner-Backroom. *Lorelai is sitting on a box in the backroom as Luke paces around the room.  
  
"I swear to God, if he leaves Rory over this, I'll kill him." Lorelai says coldly.  
  
"Would you stop? You don't know what's going to happen, give the kids some credit." Luke barks back.  
  
  
  
"Be realistic Luke, it could happen he could give up everything, to do the right thing." Lorelai says emphasizing the last part.  
  
Luke stops pacing and gets down on his knees, now at eye level with Lorelai, "He's not Chris."  
  
"I don't want Rory to go what I went through, do you know how long it took me to trust another man?"  
  
Luke's eyes soften.  
  
"4 years......you." She mutters.  
  
"It's not going to be like that for Rory, Jess wouldn't let that happen to her." Luke says honestly,  
  
"I still can't look at the Christmas cards he sends us." Lorelai sobs.  
  
"You deserved better than that." Luke says, allowing Lorelai to fall into his arms.  
  
"Oh Luke."  
  
"Chloe. Who names their kid that, sounds like something an owl would say, you know if they talked." Luke comments, attempting to be funny.  
  
Lorelai laughs into Luke's chest, causing her to make a choking sound.  
  
"You ok?" Luke smiles tenderly.  
  
"Yeah." Lorelai coughs.  
  
"Come on, I think you need some coffee." Luke kisses Lorelai's hand, stands up to leave.  
  
Lorelai looks up at his departing body, "Thanks Luke."  
  
"Anytime." Luke says sweetly. "You're right though, who would name there kid Chloe....damn Sherry that's who." Lorelai mutters to Luke as she shuffles out into the diner.  
  
*10 minutes later  
  
*Lorelai is sitting slumped at the counter inhaling her coffee; Luke is wiping the counter, watching Lorelai out of the corner of his eye.  
  
The quiet diner suddenly becomes loud as it's patrons begins to whisper and gasp.  
  
Luke looks up from the counter as Rory and Jess appear at the window.  
  
  
  
Luke taps Lorelai on the arm, "Caesar! Take over." Luke grumbles.  
  
  
  
Rory and Jess enter the diner.  
  
  
  
Rory face is still red from crying, Jess looks tired and broken.  
  
  
  
"Can I talk to you?" Jess says hoarsely to Luke and Lorelai.  
  
They nod  
  
*Luke's office.  
  
*Lorelai takes a seat on the couch trying to read Rory's expression; Luke stands to the side leaning against the wall.  
  
  
  
Jess waits until they're settled and then clears his throat, "Two years ago I was dating a girl, a girl who at some point or other you all met. At the time we were both different people, lost I guess. She was a nice girl but we just weren't right for each other, unfortunately it took 3 years for us to figure that out." Jess sighs.  
  
"You know, I'm not going to go into all the stuff that led up to what happened this weekend; but I will say this, I had no idea that she was pregnant when we broke up, but if I had, I would have stayed. It would have been for all the wrong reasons and I probably would have planned my death out a million times by now, but I would have done it."  
  
Lorelai's solemn face breaks as she begins to cry again; Rory sits down next to her grasping her hand.  
  
"I would have stayed, but I didn't because I left before I knew anything, and then in my weakest moment I decided to go back to her.......but I never made it. 3 hours after I left Stars Hollow the plane I was on to Michigan where she was staying with her parents crashed, and we all know how that story went on."  
  
"I was just getting used to the idea of having the perfect life, with the perfect girl. I felt like I was doing some good and then wham! I was hit with this. But looking at it now, maybe this was the way it was supposed to be. If I had made it to Michigan, Rachel would have told me everything and I would have stayed, I wouldn't have somehow reconnected with Rory and fell madly in love with her. Maybe I wasn't strong enough to be a father yet, maybe and I know this sounds idealistic and sappy, but maybe I wasn't meant to meet Cole until after I was with Rory, I mean she makes me a stronger, better person. If I had been there for Cole these last two years, I can guarantee I would have been spiteful and secretly angry at him.....like Jack."  
  
"Who?" Lorelai whispers to Rory.  
  
"Jess' father."  
  
"So what are you saying Jess." Luke says gruffly.  
  
"I want to be a part of Cole's life, I can't just forget he exists......but I can't live without Rory either."  
  
"Rory?" Lorelai sobs.  
  
"We're going to put off getting married for a while, we're still engaged but we want to wait until Jess deals with this whole thing. I think it's only fair that he gets a chance to be a part of Cole's life."  
  
"So you're not leaving Rory?" Lorelai looks up at Jess.  
  
"Well, as long as you're ok with everything." Jess says softly getting down to Lorelai's level, "I know it must be hard for you, but I love Rory and I'm not going to leave her, ever."  
  
"That's what I want to hear." Lorelai smiles. "You're a good person, you know that?"  
  
"I'm not there yet but I will be."  
  
*A few hours later Rory, Jess, Luke and Lorelai all sat down to an early dinner. After dinner Jess and Rory packed up and left for home. Lorelai, her faith renewed because of Jess made a call that night after Luke fell asleep.  
  
  
  
"Hello?" The groggy voice on the other end whispered.  
  
  
  
"Hi." Lorelai said  
  
  
  
"Lora?"  
  
  
  
"Chris."  
  
"Is something the matter, is Rory ok?"  
  
  
  
"Rory's fine."  
  
"Then why'd you call?"  
  
"I forgive you Chris."  
  
  
  
A/N I know lame chapter, just wanted to be able to speed it up a little thus the short chapter, I'll have a real chapter in a few days. 


	23. Conversation and Cookie Monsters

*Rory and Jess explained the situation to Lane and Tristan as soon as they got home. Both are being very supportive and very quiet. Lane is unsure of what to say; afraid of saying the wrong thing. *2 days later  
  
*The apartment.  
  
Jess is at work; Lane and Rory are sitting in the living room. Rory is reading a book. Lane watches Rory carefully fully aware that she is only pretending to read her book, waiting for something to be said.  
  
"Stop it!" Lane screeches.  
  
"What?" Rory says looking up from her book.  
  
"You're pretending to read that book."  
  
"That's a lie, why would I sit her for 40 minutes pretending to read a book?"  
  
"What page are you on?"  
  
"Um...45" Rory says looking down at her book.  
  
"Cheater."  
  
"Fine, you know me too well." Rory say sheepishly.  
  
"So you wanna talk?"  
  
"Yeah...I think I'll call my mom at work."  
  
"I meant to me."  
  
"Well, I just didn't think you'd want to, I mean you've barely said anything since Saturday night."  
  
Lane sighs, "I know I just don't know what to say, and I don't want to say the wrong thing and get you or Jess upset. I mean the last thing you guys need is me shooting my mouth off." Lane rambles.  
  
"Well thanks for the consideration, but I need my best friend right now big mouth or no." Rory smiles faintly at Lane.  
  
"Ok then. I'm here."  
  
"I just can't get over it, I mean two years ago we were still going to Tristan's frat parties...and at the same time in Michigan there was a baby with Jess' eyes crying for more milk."  
  
  
  
"I never thought of it like that." Lane muses.  
  
"And then when I think about that I go into the what ifs of it all. I mean think about what life would be like if Jess did make it to Michigan....I would probably would've married-"  
  
"Don't say it."  
  
"Ryan"  
  
  
  
"Well it didn't happen, Jess' plane did crash, he never went back to Michigan and you two are engaged."  
  
  
  
"Yeah...." Rory is cut off by the sound of the phone ringing.  
  
Caught off guard she scrambles towards the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, is this Rory?"  
  
"Uh, yes. Who's this?"  
  
"It's Rachel." The woman says shyly.  
  
"Oh. Hi." Rory answers nervously.  
  
"I'm sorry, I know this is awkward calling your place and all, but this is the number Jess left on my machine."  
  
"It's fine, really. Jess lives here too so it's not like you did anything wrong."  
  
"Well, I'm still sorry; about everything. I understand it must be terrible for you, nut I'd just held out so long that when I saw him on Friday I had to tell him."  
  
"I understand." Rory says honestly, "So, um can I help you with something."  
  
"Actually I was looking for Jess, he left a message on my machine and I thought I should call back and maybe set up a time that we could talk, you know I think it'll be easier if we sit down together first before I introduce him to Cole."  
  
"Well Jess is at work right now, he should be home around 6."  
  
"Oh ok, well please tell him that I called...."  
  
"I will.." Rory says awkwardly, "Hey um, Rachel; what are you doing right now?"  
  
"Right now, I'm on my way home from work actually, Mark took Cole with him to work today, so I have a few hours to myself."  
  
"Would you like to come over for coffee?"  
  
Lane's eyes widen, shocked at Rory's suggestion.  
  
"Really?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I mean I think maybe we should talk, it'll make it a little easier for all of us."  
  
  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Great so lets say, a half hour; our place. Here's the address.."  
  
  
  
  
  
*25 minutes later.  
  
"I still can't believe you invited her here." Lane says with amazement.  
  
"Why not? Look this is a very difficult situation, I think it's better if we're all on good terms. Not to bring this up or anything, but look at the way Sherry treated my mom when she started dating my dad. She totally alienated her and basically told her that she didn't want anything to do with her. It made it impossible for my dad and my mom to stay friends after Chloe was born."  
  
"Please tell me you didn't just compare yourself to Sherry."  
  
"Well, if the shoe fits. At least for now..I'm just the fiancée of the father of Rachel's baby. God that sounded horrible."  
  
"It sounded like a soap opera, 'As The Rory Turns'" Lane giggles.  
  
"Shut up and put the coffee on."  
  
"By the way, do you want me to get lost; because I will."  
  
  
  
"No, definitely not; I need my best friend here for me."  
  
*There's a knock at the door.  
  
"Don't go anywhere." Rory pleads as she goes to answer the door.  
  
"Hi, Rachel." Rory smiles.  
  
"Hi, I uh brought you cookies. I'm not a real baker so I just got entamens." Rachel smiles weakly at Rory.  
  
"My favorite. Please Come in." Rory takes the cookies from Rachel and puts them on the table, "Yeah I'm the same way, I don't cook unless it can be boiled or nuked in the microwave."  
  
Lane is already sitting at the table.  
  
"This is my friend Lane Kim." Rory explains.  
  
Lane and Rachel exchange greetings.  
  
"Ok, so why don't you have a seat, I'll get you some coffee. How do you like it?"  
  
"Light, cream and sugar."  
  
"Ok then."  
  
*20 minute later: After 20 minutes of casual conversation, things turn serious.  
  
"You know, I still can't get over the fact that Jess is engaged to you, Rory Gilmore." Rachel muses.  
  
Lane gives Rachel an odd look.  
  
"Don't get me wrong I don't mean that as an insult, it's just when we started going out we shared our horror story relationships, and to hear him describe you; well you were like the fish that got away, although he from his words you'd never picture Rory Gilmore as a fish, rather a stunning angel."  
  
"Wow." Lane mumbles.  
  
"Jess talked to you about me?"  
  
"All the time. I almost broke up with him 2 weeks into the relationship, I thought he was just using me to forget you; but after a while I just realized that you must be one of those unforgettable people because I knew that Jess cared about me I could tell, but we were young....I guess that's why I never really talked to you much after he introduced us. I felt a little inadequate around the perfect Rory Gilmore."  
  
"Really? I always saw you as gorgeous. Whenever Jess would bring you home I'd avoid the two of you at all costs."  
  
"Well, what do you know? Here we were scared of each other all these years and completely without merit." Rachel chortles.  
  
"Rachel?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm really glad we've gotten to sit down and talk together."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"The truth is that I wanted to make sure that you were ok with me being with Jess."  
  
"Well of course I am, I mean it was sort of weird to see Jess with a different girl at first but once I realized who you were I thought it was just about right. I mean you were meant for each other, just like I was meant for Mark. I know it seems to many, including most of my friends that I'm just settling for Mark because he's ok with me having a child already; but I love him. I really do. He makes me laugh, and when he's not around I get kind of sad. He's what I was always looking for."  
  
"That's good to hear, but what I meant is I want to make sure that you're ok with me being there while Jess is with Cole."  
  
  
  
"Of course I am. Rory, Jess and I were young when we started dating, and we were probably still too young to be doing some of the thing we were doing together. We were different people then; hell I thought I want to be a modern day hippie back then. We were going to live a bohemian life; work when we needed to, do whatever whenever." Rachel smiles.  
  
"I think it's important that you as well as Jess are a part of Cole's life. Cole deserves to know his real father and he deserves to be a part of his father's family as well as his mothers."  
  
  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Of course. I don't want Jess to stop living his own life just because he has a son. He deserves the same out of life as any other person. It'd be wrong of me to ask him to give it all up for me, I don't want that."  
  
  
  
Rory's eyes begin to tear, "I'm so glad to hear that, I was so afraid of us not getting along."  
  
"Me too!" Rachel exclaims tear coming down her face.  
  
*Half hour later: Jess comes home to the sound of laughing.  
  
  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Jess!" Rory exclaims running over to him.  
  
  
  
"Hey." Jess grins at her, not noticing the woman sitting at the table. "I missed you."  
  
  
  
"Hi Jess." Rachel says calmly.  
  
  
  
"H-hi, Ray." Jess says flabbergasted.  
  
  
  
Rory hooks arms with Jess, "She called you back this afternoon and I invited her for coffee."  
  
  
  
"Oh yeah?" Jess asks confused.  
  
  
  
"That's ok, right?" Rory says unsure.  
  
"Y-yeah. So uh, everything ok then?" Jess says unsteadily.  
  
"You've got a really great girl there, Jess." Rachel's eyes meet Jess', filling him with warmth and understand.  
  
"I know." Jess smiles.  
  
"We had a great time, we drank coffee and ate cookies, and we talked and we realized that we're very similar."  
  
"Oh really?" Jess grins.  
  
"It's actually kind of creepy." Lane comments.  
  
Jess laughs.  
  
"And after talking to Rory, I realized that maybe it's better if we start off slow. I think it'll be easier if we introduce you to Cole while other familiar face are around."  
  
"Ok..." Jess nods.  
  
"So I suggested that we start by having dinner together, you, Rachel, Mark and I." Rory pipes in.  
  
"When?"  
  
"Tomorrow night."  
  
*11pm Rory and Jess' room.  
  
Rory turns to Jess, "Are you mad at me?" She asks seriously.  
  
Jess searches Rory's face, examining her Jaw line, "No what would make you think that?" He kisses her cheek.  
  
"I don't know, maybe for the fact that I totally meddled in your business, set up an awkward dinner party for tomorrow night without talking to you first...."  
  
"Oh, I don't care about that stuff. Your inability to antisocial is part of your charm." Jess grins.  
  
"So you're not angry?"  
  
"No, just nervous."  
  
"You are?"  
  
"Ror-I'm meeting my son tomorrow. Wow that sounded weird."  
  
"But not bad." Rory smiles at jess, cuddling in closer to him.  
  
"No, definitely not bad."  
  
*6pm Rachel's apartment.  
  
Rachel answers the door, She is wearing a short sleeve red sundress, she looks like a school teacher.  
  
"Hi, come on in."  
  
Rory holds tightly on Jess' hand.  
  
"Mark, they're here." Rachel announces, "Dinner's running a little late, sorry will you please excuse me, I have to check on the lasagna."  
  
Before they can respond, Rachel disappears into the kitchen.  
  
Jess' muscles tighten; his throat becomes dry, as he and Rory stand alone in the living room.  
  
"I love you." Rory whispers reassuringly to him.  
  
"I love you too." Jess whispers back.  
  
"Hi guys, how are you?" Mark bounds into the room.  
  
"Good." Rory answers.  
  
"Here let me take those coats." Mark takes their coats and walks away.  
  
Rachel appears in the kitchen doorway, "Rory, Jess I'd like you to meet my son, Cole." Rachel takes a step forward bringing her 2-year-old son into view. He is small for his age, his eyes brown and stony like Jess', his hair shaggy and unkempt.  
  
Rachel bends down to talk to Cole, "Cole, these are friends of Mommy's; Rory and Jess. Go say hi."  
  
The toddler sways slightly next to his mother, he is intimidated by these new people and unsure of what to do. Finally he moves forward.  
  
"Hi." He says shyly, even at two his voice is gruff, reminiscent of both his father and his great uncle.  
  
Rory steps back from Jess, "Go say hi." She whispers.  
  
Jess looks back at Rory, he survived growing up in the not so good part of New York city, moving to a new town where he knew know one, he had survived a plane crash and 6 months of rehabilitation, and yet at this moment he was more terrified than he ever had been before. At 24 years old, he was trembling at the thought of approaching a two-year old.  
  
"Jess." Rory whispered.  
  
Jess nods walking forward. The two year old looks up oddly at the man approaching him.  
  
  
  
Jess sees the expression on Cole's face, similar to the one he'd worn for almost 20 years.  
  
  
  
In a sudden act of understanding, Jess gets down on his knees, "Hi." He smiles at Cole.  
  
  
  
"I two."  
  
"I 23. Jess says frankly.  
  
"My name's Cole."  
  
"I'm Jess." Jess replies, letting his knees give in, he is now sitting on the floor, only inches away form his son.  
  
Rory smiles at the site.  
  
"I like Sesame Street." Cole states.  
  
"Me too." Jess says nodding for affect.  
  
"Momma got me a tape."  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Wanna watch with me?"  
  
"Yeah.." Jess trails off as Cole takes his hand and leads him over to the tv.  
  
Rory moves into the kitchen.  
  
Rachel is standing by the stove stirring a pot of sauce.  
  
"That's some vocabulary that kids got." Rory says happily.  
  
"Well I started reading to him the first night I brought him home and it just caught on. He actually took to it really well. A few months ago I was reading this one book to him and he grabbed it out of my hand and said, "I read now." So I figured it was probably time to start him on practicing different words and things, so now he can read a few line of one of the books Mark got him."  
  
"Some how I'm not surprised by that." Rory grins.  
  
  
  
"So how's he doing out there?"  
  
  
  
"He's watching Sesame Street." Rory says proudly.  
  
"Wow, you know I always knew he'd be good at that."  
  
"Yeah, he does seem to be picking it up pretty quickly." Rory smiles as she watches Cole move into Jess lap.  
  
  
  
"Ok guys, time for dinner." Rachel says hanging her head out of the kitchen doorway.  
  
Cole looks over at his mother, "But momma, elmo!"  
  
"You can watch elmo after dinner."  
  
"Momma says, we got go to dinner, elmo later." Cole says to Jess.  
  
"Ok, let's go."  
  
Cole takes Jess' hand and leads him to the kitchen.  
  
"Momma, Jess sit next to me?"  
  
"Sure." Rachel smiles at Cole and then at Jess.  
  
"Rory watches silently as Jess takes a seat next to Cole who continues to chatter on to Jess about elmo.  
  
"Elmo is funny."  
  
"Very funny." Jess says, "What does elmo like to do?"  
  
"Elmo sings, and dances and plays with his friends." Cole says matter-of- factly.  
  
"Who are his friends?" Jess asks seriously, not talking down to Cole.  
  
"Cookie moster, bebe bear, and zooey."  
  
"Oh..." Jess nods.  
  
"Cookie moster eats cookies, I like cookies."  
  
"Me too." Jess grins at Cole.  
  
Rory watches amazed at how easily Jess has fallen into fatherhood. She laughs to herself, in disbelief that Jess Mariano, the gruff antisocialist, is sitting across the table from her carrying on a serious conversation about elmo. How quickly he sheds his hard skin, how quickly he becomes a different person.  
  
  
  
A/N That's it for today. I'll probably have some more for you later this week but I'm not sure b/c I start college this week and I need to get ready and everything So I hope you liked it read and review please, and have a nice day! 


	24. Bedroom Talk

*7:30 *Dinner has just ended.  
  
"That was delicious, honey." Mark grins at Rachel.  
  
"It really was amazing, and here you had me believing you couldn't cook." Rory jokes.  
  
"Well, thank you."  
  
"Momma!"  
  
"Cole?"  
  
"Elmo!"  
  
"Ask Jess to put it on for you." Rachel says reflexively. "That is uh, if Jess wants to."  
  
"Sure." Jess eyes dance at Rachel.  
  
"Rachel, here let me help you clean up." Rory stands up gathering plates of the table.  
  
"Thank you." Rachel smiles.  
  
*5 minutes later.  
  
Cole is sitting on Jess' lap, his face thunderstruck his eyes glued to the tv. Jess' has a similar expression on his face, but his eyes are definitely not on the tv.  
  
Mark walks in, sitting in the chair across from the couch.  
  
"Ah, he's got you watching "Adventures in Grouch Land.""  
  
"Hu-yeah." Jess smiles faintly.  
  
"He watches this about 4 times a day. This is the 5th tape we've gone through."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Kids for you."  
  
"I guess." Jess says quietly.  
  
  
  
"I still can't get over that your Jess." Mark says frankly.  
  
  
  
"Well, I am."  
  
"Yeah, but you're THE Jess."  
  
"Oh God, there's a the in front of my name?" Jess laughs.  
  
"Yeah well, I guess at some point or other everybody has a the in front of there name....God knows I've been there."  
  
"That's reassuring."  
  
  
  
"Really though, for a year now Rachel's gone on about this guy Jess, I was expecting a guy with tattoos, piercings, the works, but you, you're a damn Amber Crombie Finch model."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Marks eyes travel to Cole who has settled down in Jess lap, his eyes dazed.  
  
"He seems to really like you." Mark says honestly.  
  
"I don't know why?"  
  
"He knows."  
  
  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Kids have a knack for connecting things. I don't think adults give them enough credit, but kids know who to trust and who to run from."  
  
  
  
"You really believe that?"  
  
"Sure do, they go over all that stuff in child psychology."  
  
"You took child pysc?"  
  
"They require it when you're major is elementary ed."  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry you just don't strike me as the school teacher type."  
  
"Well I look hard on the outside but on the inside I just melt for them, it's corny but true "children are our future.""  
  
  
  
"That's a great philosophy."  
  
  
  
"That's actually how I met Rachel, a college of mine had her daughter in the same daycare facility as Cole and she hooked us up."  
  
  
  
"Wow.."  
  
"You know, I don't like to say this to Rachel, because well she ahs this idea that I'm overly sensitive so she doesn't like to discuss it either, but you know I think this all worked out the right way. I mean I love Rachel and you love Rory and now thanks to the universe's odd sense of humor, we can all be a part of Cole's life."  
  
  
  
"That's good to hear, Mark. You know I think I'm liking this." Jess points to Cole who is now asleep in his lap.  
  
*2 hours later: Rory and Jess bedroom.  
  
  
  
"Ok, spill it." Rory smirks at Jess.  
  
"What?" He asks as he collapses onto the bed.  
  
Rory gives him a stern look.  
  
  
  
"Ok, I had fun tonight."  
  
  
  
"Good. You had me scared there for a minute, I mean you were shaking walking up to that boy."  
  
  
  
"I know, I'll tell you I've never been more scared of anyone then I was of Cole."  
  
Rory runs her fingers through Jess' hair; "It was eerie how much he looked like you, right down to the messy hair." Rory grins.  
  
"Did you see the face he made at his carrots...looked just like Luke that time your mom forced him to a hamburger." Jess says excitedly.  
  
"Forget it, put a backwards baseball cap on that kid and put him behind the counter and my mom wouldn't even know the difference." Rory giggles.  
  
  
  
"Thanks for being so good about this, Rory." Jess says seriously moving a strand of hair away from her face.  
  
  
  
"I never knew you could be like that." Rory sighs.  
  
"Like what?" Jess asks sweetly.  
  
"Nurturing."  
  
"What? I don't nurture you?"  
  
"Not like that."  
  
"Come on, I let you sit on my lap." Jess grins.  
  
"Yeah but you just, you really listened to Cole. You talked to him all night about elmo and when you put him to bed, you read him a story and I could just see the contentment in your eyes. You love him don't you?"  
  
"Rory, I only met him tonight. How can I love someone I've only known a few hours?"  
  
  
  
"Jess....it's ok to say yes."  
  
"It is?"  
  
  
  
"Sure."  
  
"But how can I? By all accounts, well ok he has good vocabulary but he has a short attention span and shows no interest in anything but elmo."  
  
"He's 2."  
  
"Am asking you, Rory; how is it possible. I've never felt like this before and now all of a sudden tonight I find myself sitting on the floor with him, watching three hours of multicolored puppets singing stupid songs about nothing...and I loved ever minute of it."  
  
Rory kisses Jess hand. "Real love is confusing, when it's real suddenly everything becomes clear."  
  
"Wow, you know the scary thing is I was the guy who always said I'm never doing that, I don't want anything to do with kids."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, but that's because all kids you were around were other people's kids. This one's yours." Rory smiles at Jess.  
  
  
  
"I'm somebody's father." Jess whispers.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
  
  
"If it feels this good now, imagine what it's going to be like when I get to be there from the beginning."  
  
"Are you saying you want to have more children?" Rory smiles sincerely at Jess.  
  
"As long as I have them with you. I mean think how amazing it is. You dedicate your life to one person, and then in turn these two people who are madly in love create one single beam made up of half the one person and half the other."  
  
Rory's eyes begin to mist.  
  
Jess notices immediately. Sitting up he says, "Rory, did I say something wrong? Why are you crying?"  
  
"It's just, every time I think I have you figured out you go and say something like that."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be." Rory wipes her eyes. "I like it, you know I think becoming a father has really changed you." Rory says moving closer to jess, resting her head on his chest.  
  
"It's weird but I feel like a completely different person."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah. You know what? Wait here I have something for you." Jess replies scrambling to get out of bed and out of the door.  
  
Rory sits up as Jess comes rushing back into the bedroom, a large green folder in his hand.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"I started it."  
  
"What?" Rory asks confused.  
  
"Our story."  
  
  
  
A/N Ok I know I said that was it for today but I really felt proud of the last chapter and couldn't get the story out of my head so I figured I'd better sit down and write while I had the urge. Hope you enjoyed, more to come soon. 


	25. 4 months later

A/N: Ok I figure it's in the best interest of the story if I speed it up a little bit. Hope that's ok. So I should mention it's now four months later. It's around august. Jess is still at his job, but an editor who recently visited the firm showed "interest" in the "mysterious man who spent the afternoon sitting in the corner scribbling ferociously on a yellow pad of paper." Jess and Rory have been very active in Cole's life. Starting off slow, Jess' visited Cole at home once a week. Trips to the park and the library soon followed. Rory has just finished a summer course at school that will allow her to graduate in January. She has already been given an offer for a try out on a local tv news program when she finishes. Lane and Tristan have become a hot and heavy couple. In fact Tristan recently moved into an apartment in the same building to be closer to Lane, who still refuses to move in with him; claiming she wants to "hold onto the last thread of respect" her mother has for her. Lorelai and Luke are in Stars Hollow, adjusting well to living together, although Luke is still very uncomfortable walking around the house in his boxers---which Lorelai insists he does at night when they watch tv together. Oh and in case you haven't noticed, I'll be using the little quotes("") a lot this chapter sorry can't control that.  
  
  
  
*Rory/Jess/Lane's apartment. *Rory is on the phone with Lorelai.  
  
"Yeah, so this guy noticed Jess' sitting there and asked him what he was writing Jess told him he was just writing some notes, the guy said well let me see those. Took them from Jess and walked away. The next morning Jess is filling some stuff and the guy comes into the back room, and says he'd like to see some more of Jess' notes."  
  
"So basically this editor just offered him a book deal?" Lorelai asks excitedly.  
  
"Pretty much, it was so funny Jess didn't know what to make of it when it happened. He came home, sat on the couch for like an hour before saying anything." Rory giggles.  
  
"So why was this guy at a law firm, I mean why is he being sued? Oh! Did he steal someone's idea, or maybe he's secretly being tried for murder but they're keeping it on the down-low because he's really in the Russian mob!" Lorelai squeals.  
  
"He's not being sued, and he's not in the mob. He was having a will drawn up." Rory says unenthusiastically."  
  
"Man it would be so cool if he was in the mob and Jess got a book deal from him. Then you would have connections, and I bet you could get really good canolis!" Lorelai exclaims.  
  
"Why would the Russian mafia give us Italian pastries?"  
  
"Because they are aware of the obvious superiority that the canoli has over the-uh, what kinds of pastries do they make in Russia?"  
  
"Changing the subject, now. My class ended today."  
  
"Oh yeah? How'd it go?"  
  
"Good, it was real interesting, and the professor said that as long as I passed the final----  
  
  
  
"As if that's an issue." Lorelai cuts in.  
  
"If, I pass the final I can definitely graduate in January."  
  
  
  
"Wow I can't believe how good everything is going for you and Jess."  
  
"I know, just let's not talk about it. I don't want to think about what other surprises are going creep up on us now."  
  
  
  
"Ok, making mental note not to mention exciting stuff happening in daughter's life."  
  
  
  
"So how's Luke?"  
  
"Mad." Lorelai says grumpily.  
  
  
  
"What happened? What is he mad at you for now, did you slip coffee into his tea again?"  
  
"No....all I said was that he was too modest."  
  
  
  
"Oh, God." Rory says, exhausted.  
  
"I'm sorry but if I'm going to be walking around the house in my underwear while Luke's sitting on the couch with me, I'd at least like to know he's going be sitting around in his underwear too."  
  
"Mom, not everyone likes to spend their evenings lounging around in their underwear."  
  
"Not you too, unsay those things. It's not like I'm asking him to strip down to his skivey's in front of the whole town....after all I did have him install those blinds a few months ago." Lorelai says innocently.  
  
"Skivey's?"  
  
"Did I mention that we watched a movie about sailors last week."  
  
"Luke did not watch that." Rory answers unable to imagine Luke sitting through an hour and 30 minutes of Lorelai gawking at the tight butts of 30+ sailors.  
  
  
  
"Well, it was on a Friday, and the diner's busy then so I went Miss Patty's and Babette's weekly movie night."  
  
"You're scaring me."  
  
"Speaking of scary things, where is Jess shouldn't he be yelling things in the background?"  
  
"He's not here."  
  
"Where is he, it's 7, so he can't be working that late."  
  
  
  
"He's out with Cole." Rory says sadly  
  
  
  
"Oh....again." Lorelai says coolly.  
  
  
  
"Mom, come on. It's his son." Rory says defensively  
  
  
  
"Don't remind me."  
  
  
  
"Mom, stop. I thought you said you were going to be good about this and stop putting your ill feelings towards another person on Jess."  
  
"I know, I know. I've been trying. Luke will tell you I have..Right?!" Lorelai screams into the background.  
  
  
  
"I'm not getting involved." Luke's gruff voice is heard in the background. "Hey, what are you doing...those are my pants, come on just because I don't agree with you...stop it!" Luke's voice booms through the phone as Lorelai momentarily forgets about Rory and makes a move for Luke's pants.  
  
"MOM!" Rory barks into the phone.  
  
  
  
"Oh, sweetie. Hi sorry. I just can't stand it, he's sitting on the couch, it's dark out and yet he's sitting on the couch watching baseball in his jeans Rory, his Jeans!"  
  
"Leave Luke alone."  
  
  
  
"I bet Jess watches baseball in his underwear." Lorelai says grumpily.  
  
  
  
"First of all, Jess doesn't watch baseball. Second, I plead the fifth. And for the last time, I refuse to discuss neither Jess' nor my own underwear." Rory says coldly  
  
"Kill Joy."  
  
"Mom, I'm going to go. Jess should be home soon, and I want to go take a shower and do some laundry before he gets home."  
  
  
  
"Fine, desert me, oh child of mine just leave me to the buzzards." Lorelai over dramatizes.  
  
"Love you too, bye mom."  
  
  
  
Rory hangs up the phone and sighs. "Two hours and 30 minutes, that's got to be a record." With a backwards glance at the telephone she makes her way to the bathroom and turns on the shower.  
  
*20 minutes later * Jess enters the apartment.  
  
"Hello?" Jess says cautiously.  
  
"Hey." Rory's head up off the couch, her hair is wet, her face tired.  
  
"Jeesus. You scared the hell out of me." Jess replies taking a step back.  
  
"Sorry." Rory says quietly.  
  
  
  
"So, uh what's going on?"  
  
  
  
"Nothing just sitting here."  
  
  
  
"Reading?" Jess asks a smile creeping onto his face.  
  
"No...tv." Rory says simply.  
  
Jess eyes narrow at Rory's words. When home alone, Rory only liked to do three things, take long hot showers, do laundry and read. Rory hated to watch tv by herself, she claimed the tv would turn her into a zombie if she didn't have someone there to protect her during Survivor 20.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asks concerned.  
  
"Course."  
  
Jess drops his bag on the floor and sits on the edge of the couch, turning Rory's face towards him with his hand.  
  
  
  
"Rory, you're watching tv, alone. Something's wrong."  
  
  
  
Rory pulls Jess' hand away from her face, "It's nothing I'm just tired, my last day of class was today-  
  
"I thought it was next week." Jess says, cutting Rory off.  
  
"No this afternoon." Rory says calmly, her tone slightly cracking, revealing hurt.  
  
  
  
"I forgot I'm sorry." Jess says calmly, honestly feeling terrible, having promised to be home to welcome her when "the hardest class of her academic career" ended.  
  
  
  
"It's ok, you had other stuff to do."  
  
  
  
"No, I should have been here."  
  
  
  
"Jess it's ok, Paris called to congratulate me and after that I called my mom and talked to her for a while, so it's not like you missed much."  
  
"Damnit, Paris remembered and I didn't. What kind of boyfriend am I if the most egotistical person in the world remembers that my girlfriend's most hated class ended today and I forgot."  
  
  
  
"Forget it Jess." Rory says annoyed. "It wasn't that important." Rory says calming herself down, refusing to let this issue bother her any further.  
  
  
  
Jess sighs, "So how long did you talk to your mom?"  
  
"Two and a half." Rory states simply, not meeting Jess' eyes.  
  
"That's it? That's got to be some sort of record." Jess notices Rory looking down at her feet, causing guilt to rise up in Jess' throat.  
  
  
  
"That's what I said." Rory replies forcing a smile.  
  
"So, uh did you eat?"  
  
  
  
"About an hour ago. How about you?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I took Cole to Burger King after the movie."  
  
Rory nods her head before standing up and walking into the bedroom.  
  
Jess follows her. When he reaches the door he sees her sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Rory, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to forget. This week has just been so crazy with everything. I swear I never meant to get you upset." Jess pleads.  
  
  
  
"Jess I understand, really I do." Rory's lie is met with a stern look from Jess, frustrated she lets the top half of her body fall back onto the bed, "At least that's what I've been telling myself since 2:30 this afternoon."  
  
  
  
"Rory, I don't expect you to understand; I should have remembered I don't know why I didn't."  
  
  
  
"I'm supposed to be the neutral one, the one who understands everything. I should be ok with this." Rory says breathing heavily.  
  
"You can't help it if your not. I haven't been there for you very much these last few weeks." Jess says, guilt over taking him  
  
  
  
"Jess don't blame yourself, you had other things to do. I'm not the only thing going on in your life anymore."  
  
"You're not a thing Rory." Jess says stifling a laugh. "You're a person, I person I love."  
  
  
  
"Either way, things have changed and I have to deal."  
  
  
  
"No you don't." Jess says blatantly, standing over Rory.  
  
  
  
Rory looks up at him, "How can you say that?"  
  
  
  
"Look around Rory. You're sitting in our room, not your room not mine, ours. We're not living our own single lives anymore. We're in a relationship. If something's not right we're supposed to fix it."  
  
  
  
"Jess things have change, you can't undue that." Rory says, anger in her voice.  
  
  
  
"Yeah thing have changed Rory, things in our own separate lives have changed, but that doesn't mean that our life together has to change. If you have a problem with something that's going on between us you have to let me know." Jess says sternly.  
  
  
  
"I can't!" Rory yells.  
  
"Why not?" Jess asks, taken back by Rory's anger.  
  
  
  
Rory mumbles.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
  
  
"I'm ashamed ok." Rory grumbles.  
  
"Rory, it's me, you always told me everything no matter how out there it was." Jess says honestly, feeling hurt.  
  
  
  
"Jess if I tell you, you're going get mad at me." Rory says sheepishly.  
  
  
  
"Not possible." Jess smiles faintly at Rory who's body is shivering on the bed, "Please tell me."  
  
  
  
"I can't." Rory says frankly.  
  
  
  
"Fine." Jess says defeated. Moving away from the bed, he turns towards the door.  
  
  
  
Afraid that Jess might not come back if he walks out the door, Rory speaks up, "Jess, wait."  
  
  
  
"What?" He says softly.  
  
  
  
Rory sighs. "All morning while I was in class I kept telling myself how great it was going to be when I got home, and I started getting really excited about finally getting to spend some time alone with you."  
  
Jess eyes soften, as the guilt in him rises again.  
  
"But even then when I was picturing coming home and you being there waiting for me, this little voice inside my head kept saying 'he's not going to be there, he's too busy'"  
  
"I tried not to believe it, but I guess I knew you wouldn't be there, just like I knew you wouldn't be home for dinner last night or the night before, and just like I knew you wouldn't be home in time for the book sale on Saturday."  
  
The guilt is too much for Jess, he moves over to the bed and collapses on to it.  
  
  
  
"I realize you have a lot going on in your own life Jess, with your job, your book and Cole and I guess I'm just being selfish expecting you to leave time for me."  
  
Jess looks up at her, there are tears in both of their eyes, "you think I've forgotten about you all together?" Jess chokes on his words.  
  
"No.....I don't, it's just with my having classes and you with all your stuff I hardly see you anymore. We decided to share this room to give us a little more time together, but now that you're writing your book you stay up until 3am, and I leave for school and work before you get up at 8. We've barely talked at all since Monday, Three days, Jess. People who are getting married shouldn't go 3 days without speaking."  
  
"You're right..."  
  
"And that's another thing, I know that we said we were going to get married for a while until you worked all this Cole stuff out, but you haven't even mentioned us being engaged in over two months. I'm starting to think that you don't want that anymore." Rory sobs.  
  
  
  
"Of course I want that!"  
  
  
  
"You know, my mom said things are going great for us right now, but how can they being going great when you spend most of your time at someone else's house."  
  
  
  
"That's what this is about?" Jess asks sternly. "Y-you're angry with me for spending time with Cole?"  
  
  
  
Rory groans, "Not just time, Jess; all of your time. I feel like I'm a five year old competing for my father's affection. I'm glad you and Cole have a relationship. I'm glad that you enjoy being a father, but I also feel left out."  
  
  
  
"You do?" Jess asked, as things suddenly become clear.  
  
  
  
"Yes. I feel like in the last month everything has come before me. If you're not out with Cole, you're writing, and if do actually get out somewhere together all you talk about is Cole or the book. I feel like I'm not even a part of your world anymore."  
  
  
  
"Rory, you're th center of my world." Jess breathes.  
  
  
  
"Doesn't feel like it. You know I thought it was a good idea to start things off with Cole very slow, like Rachel said, but now I'm not so sure."  
  
  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
  
  
"Well first we go over to dinner, then it's "Oh Jess, come over spend some time with Cole while Rory's at school", then after reading an article in Parent's magazine, she decides that maybe you should build a relationship with Cole before I'm fully introduced to the picture. I know she just wants him to be well adjusted and stuff but come on, so now you spend four hours a day with this kid and I'm just supposed to nod my head and make dinner while you're gone."  
  
  
  
"First of all, you've never made an edible dinner in your entire life." Jess smirks at Rory,  
  
"Second, I don't want you to be left out of anything. You were the first thing in my life that ever meant anything to me. I want you with me all the time. I don't know how I let this get so out of control." Jess runs his finger through his hair.  
  
"Like I said before, Jess. I know part of it I have to over look because of the circumstances I mean there's a lot of major new things going on in your life, I can't just expect you to drop all it just to come home and watch must see tv with me."  
  
"That's just it. This other stuff doesn't matter, well Cole matters of course, but I shouldn't let my time with him affect us."  
  
"Jess, I don't want you to stop spending time with Cole.."  
  
  
  
"I know, you know I don't even know why I let Rachel talk me into this whole "ease in" thing. I mean Cole's two it's not like he's 13 and just discovered that his father has another family in New York. He's two, he's not going to even remember this stuff, two years from now he's just going to know that he has two parents who love him, this is so stupid." Jess gets off the bed and onto his knees.  
  
Rory sits up, allowing Jess to put his head on her knees.  
  
"Rory, I'm so sorry that I made you feel like this, please tell me that we can work this out."  
  
  
  
"I don't know if we can, but I'd like to try." Rory sobs wiping her eyes with her hand.  
  
"I'm so glad to hear you say that." Jess pulls Rory into a long embrace. "I don't want anything to ever come between us again."  
  
  
  
"Me neither."  
  
  
  
"Ok, I'll be right back." Jess says firmly.  
  
  
  
"Where are you going?" Rory asks confused.  
  
"I'm going to call Rachel and let her know that I'm still taking Cole to the park on Saturday and that you're coming with me." Jess smiles at Rory.  
  
Her face, red and puffy from crying; Rory still manages to beam back at Jess.  
  
  
  
  
  
*2 weeks later.  
  
*Jess has laid down the law to Rachel, he told he that he couldn't be a part of Cole's life unless Rory was starting now. Rachel agreed and formally apologized to Rory. Jess has stopped working on the book every night, and has set a side one day a week to work on it. He and Rory have been working on their relationship. Although, reluctant at first Rory realized that Jess was sincere about keeping her in his life. She realized that it didn't matter if they got married this year or ten years from now, she just wanted to be with Jess, all the time.  
  
2 weeks later.  
  
*The bedroom.  
  
Rory rolls over in bed, intentionally nudging Jess' sleeping form with her foot.  
  
"Mmm." He mumbles.  
  
Rory lifts his arm up, revealing his bare chest, she breathes deeply and then moves closer to him, draping his erected arm over herself like a blanket. She moves her elbow backwards, nudging Jess once more, this time getting his attention.  
  
  
  
"Good morning to you to." He says gruffly.  
  
  
  
"Oh, are you awake?" Rory whispers, grinning ear to ear.  
  
  
  
"What time is it." Jess yawns.  
  
"9:30am"  
  
"Mmm, good so we have another 48 hours before you have to be up for work." Jess mumbles into Rory's hair as he wraps his leg around her body  
  
Rory manages to escape before Jess traps her, "Actually, I'm supposed to go out with Lane today, remember? She's going to meet Tristan's parents next week and she needs to buy a nice dress."  
  
"Right..I forgot." Jess mumbles.  
  
"No you didn't." Rory swats him  
  
  
  
Jess blocks her assault with his arms.  
  
Rory laughs out loud as Jess's hand moves towards her waist, tickling her small frame.  
  
*There's a knock at the door.  
  
Rory rolls over, away from Jess.  
  
  
  
"Yes, Lane?" Rory says cheerfully.  
  
"Are you guys decent? Or should I come back later." Lane says bluntly.  
  
  
  
"She sure knows how to beat around the bushes, doesn't she?" Jess says sarcastically.  
  
Rory glares at him, "No we're good, come in."  
  
Lane enters the room, her hands over her eyes, "When are you going to be ready, because as of now we only have 1 week and 22 and a half hours before we leave for Hartford."  
  
"If Jess goes and makes coffee, we could be out of here in 20 minutes." Rory says innocently.  
  
  
  
"I'm going!" Jess groins.  
  
Lane and Rory giggle.  
  
*25 minutes later:  
  
Jess is sitting at the table as Rory and Lane hurry out the door.  
  
"See you at 7-"  
  
  
  
"If we're lucky!" Lane butts in.  
  
"Have fun." Jess grins at them as they leave.  
  
Jess listens to them bound down the stairs and then makes his way to the window. He watches as Rory and Lane babble on about what color dress accentuates Lane's brown eyes. The door of Lane's civic slams and loud music booms through the small car as it pulls away.  
  
Jess turns away from the window, setting his sites on the telephone. He picks it up and reluctantly dials it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
  
  
"Hi."  
  
  
  
"Jess?" Lorelai Gilmore's voice cracks with shock. In the six months that he'd been living with Rory, he had never willingly called her, without Rory sitting next to him, her nails newly painted making it impossible for her to dial the phone, leaving the duty up to Jess.  
  
  
  
"Did Rory just paint her nails?" Lorelai asks frankly.  
  
  
  
"No, she's actually not here right now."  
  
  
  
"Well if you're looking for Luke, he's already at the dinner, but I guess you would know that....." Lorelai trails off.  
  
  
  
"I actually wanted to talk to you."  
  
  
  
"About what?"  
  
  
  
"Rory."  
  
  
  
"Did something happen?" Lorelai asks warily.  
  
  
  
"No."  
  
  
  
"Oh, so what do you want to talk about then?"  
  
  
  
"Well, I'm sure Rory told you that things haven't been going well for us these last few months...."  
  
  
  
"She may have mentioned something."  
  
  
  
"Well we've been going through a really good period, ok so it's only been two weeks, but still these two weeks have the best of my entire life."  
  
  
  
"Well thank you for the update." Lorelai says simply going to hang up the phone.  
  
"Wait!" Jess says desperately.  
  
  
  
"What?" Lorelai says taken back by Jess' neediness.  
  
  
  
"Well you know how Lane and Tristan are coming down to Hartford next weekend."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
  
  
"I was thinking that maybe me and Rory would come down to see you and Luke too."  
  
  
  
"That's great! You mean I get to see Rory?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, well being that things were going so good, I thought that maybe I should take some drastic measures." Jess says seriously.  
  
  
  
"Lorelai is creeped out by Jess' use of the word drastic, "What are saying?"  
  
  
  
"Well, I was just wondering if there were any churches in the surrounding areas..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok I don't know if you got the last part all I can say is (dum dum dadum dum dum dadum) Well maybe anyway This is a really long chapter- according to word, it's 19 pages. Anyway it was rainy here, and my last day before college starts so I figured I should spend it working on my favorite story that I've ever written. So here ya go hope you like it, it'll prob. Be updated on sat/sun. Have a good night. Please read and review :) 


	26. Explainations, honesty and Hartford door...

*1:00pm Lorelai and Luke's House---Luke has come home during his lunch break. As he opens the front door he can hear Billy Idol's 'White Wedding' booming in the background. As he enters the living room his eyes fixate on Lorelai who is dancing along to the music, wearing the paper veil she made 8 years ago and couldn't bear to through away.  
  
Luke moves quietly towards Lorelai, who is oblivious to his presence, he puts his arms around her waste and pulls her towards him. Her eyes go wide but she manages to recover from the shock.  
  
"Don't stop me now, this is the best part!"  
  
"Say good bye Billy."  
  
  
  
"Good bye Bi-what don't!" Lorelai screams as Luke reaches over the couch and shuts of the cd player.  
  
"I can't believe you just shut Billy off." Lorelai pouts, letting her lips curl in imitation of Mr. Idol.  
  
"Why aren't you at work?"  
  
"I should ask you the same thing." Lorelai says matter-of-factly.  
  
  
  
"Lunch break."  
  
"Me too." Lorelai chirps.  
  
  
  
"You spend your lunch breaks with Sookie, who feeds you. So what are you doing home?"  
  
"Waiting for you." Lorelai grins at Luke.  
  
  
  
Luke's face turns pink, "What's with the hat?" He pulls it off of her head.  
  
"Hey that's mine!" Lorelai screeches. "Give it back or, or I won't tell you why Jess called today!" Lorelai smirks.  
  
  
  
Luke lowers his arm handing Lorelai her veil back, "Jess called, did Rory paint her nails again?"  
  
  
  
Lorelai takes the veil, puts it back on her head and straightens it out, "Nope."  
  
  
  
"Did something happen? Are they ok?"  
  
  
  
"They're fine."  
  
  
  
"Then why would he call, he's never called voluntarily he's only called when he's screwed something up....are you sure Rory's ok?"  
  
  
  
Lorelai giggles, "They're coming to visit next weekend."  
  
  
  
Luke smiles broadly, "That's great. So he called to tell us that, on his own?"  
  
  
  
"Well you know how Rory said things didn't go to well for them this summer?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
  
  
"Jess wants to make amends." Lorelai grins.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
  
  
"You do own a suit of some kind right?"  
  
  
  
  
  
*Friday Night---Rory/Jess'/Lane's apartment. *Lane sitting on the couch watching TLC. Rory is on her way home from work. Jess has just come home.  
  
  
  
"Hey Lane." Jess says cheerfully.  
  
  
  
Lane turns around, "Oh hi."  
  
  
  
Jess surveys the area, "Are you alone?"  
  
  
  
"Yes..."  
  
  
  
"That's great."  
  
"It is?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah." Jess grins.  
  
  
  
"You're scaring me!" Lane exclaims. "Why are so happy, it's creepy."  
  
  
  
  
  
"If I tell you do you promise to remain calm?"  
  
  
  
"Oh my God. You're going to kill me." Lane grimaces.  
  
  
  
"I want to marry Rory." Jess blurts.  
  
  
  
"Yeah so?"  
  
  
  
"Next Sunday."  
  
  
  
"Wait. Have you talked to Rory about this?"  
  
  
  
"Well no. But I know that she was really upset at the fact that we hadn't made any wedding plans since we got engaged. And since things have been going so well I thought I'd surprise her, show her that I want to commit. I think she's starting to get the idea that we're never going to get married, so I thought that maybe I could calm her doubts." Jess laughs at himself, "God I sound like one of lifetime sappy movies."  
  
  
  
"Aw, that's so sweet" Lane smiles as tears appear in her eyes. "But next Sunday is only a week away, how are you going to get everything done?"  
  
  
  
"Well I called Lorelai and she said she'd make all the arrangements. Sookie said she'd do the cake, and Luke's going to make sure that Taylor behaves."  
  
  
  
"Why wouldn't he?"  
  
  
  
"Even after 6 years, he still hates me."  
  
  
  
"Ah." Lane nods, "But what about getting a dress for Rory? Are you having a wedding party? What about the ring?"  
  
  
  
"Lorelai is taking care of the dress. Lorelai and Luke are going to be our witnesses and then I thought you and Tristan could be the rest of the wedding party." Jess smiles at her.  
  
  
  
"Really?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah. And as for the ring that's already taken care of."  
  
  
  
"It is?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Come here." Jess takes Lane's hand and leads her into the spare room that was converted into Jess office space. He opens the locked draw of his desk and pulls out a small blue box, "What do you think?" He asks handing the box to Lane.  
  
  
  
Lane gapes at the small silver ring encrusted with dark blue gems and small diamond set in the middle, staring back at her.  
  
"It's beautiful." Lane says quietly, handing the box back to Jess.  
  
  
  
*Back in the living room.  
  
  
  
*Jess has joined Lane back on the couch.  
  
  
  
"So you're really going to do it? You're going to marry my best friend?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah." Jess muses, handing the teary eyed Lane a tissue.  
  
  
  
The door opens.  
  
  
  
"Hey guys, brought a pizza home." Rory says cheerfully. "Hey what's the matter?" Rory asks noticing Lane wiping her eyes.  
  
  
  
"Wedding..." Lane says into her tissue.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Uh, we were just watching wedding story on TLC, you know how Lane gets when they say their vows." Jess cuts in nervously.  
  
  
  
"Aw, don't be ashamed I cry at those too."  
  
  
  
*That night. Rory/Jess' bedroom  
  
  
  
Jess turns towards Rory, "Hey I had an idea."  
  
  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Well Lane and Tristan are going down to Hartford this weekend."  
  
  
  
"I know, I helped Lane pick out a dress remember?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh right, well maybe we should tag along. You haven't seen your mom in a while and I know you've really missed her lately, so what do you say?"  
  
  
  
"Ok."  
  
  
  
"Great." Jess says cheerfully kissing Rory passionately.  
  
  
  
  
  
*Friday morning.-11:00am.  
  
  
  
*In front of Lorelai and Luke's house.  
  
"So we have to pick Lane and Tristan up 7?" Rory asks Jess.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. But don't worry about it. I'll go myself; it's Friday, Movie night at the Gilmore house.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're the best." Rory says leaning in and hugging Jess tightly  
  
  
  
*1 hour later.  
  
"Aw so Luke had to work today?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah but he said he's definitely going to take tomorrow and Sunday off so he can spend some quality time." Lorelai giggles.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yay!" Rory grins.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh! And I called Sookie and she says she wants to go out tomorrow to do some shopping, so me you and Lane and Sookie can have a girls day out."  
  
  
  
Jess groins, "You're leaving me with Luke?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well you can come if you want to, I'm sure the salon girl would love to paint your nails pink." Lorelai giggles.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No thanks." Jess grimaces. "Alright I'll leave you two alone to talk about me, I'll go down and check on Luke."  
  
  
  
*15 minutes later.  
  
  
  
Jess approaches the diner where Luke is standing in front of the window.  
  
"Hey." Jess says casually.  
  
  
  
"Hey." Luke nods.  
  
  
  
"How's it going?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ok. You?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Same." Jess nods.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You sure you want to do this?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I have to." Jess says honestly.  
  
  
  
"Well, good luck." Luke smiles, "If you need backup....don't call me. I'm not exactly a cherished name in that place.  
  
  
  
"Got ya. I'll call you when I'm done."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Bye Jess."  
  
  
  
*An hour Later---The Gilmore Residence(Hartford)  
  
Jess rings the doorbell.  
  
  
  
"Hello. Welcome to the Gilmore Residence. Can I help you?" A medium height maid, looking very confused asks Jess.  
  
  
  
"I'm here to see Mr. And Mrs. Gilmore." Jess says calmly.  
  
  
  
"Are they expecting you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"No," Jess scoffs, "They're not."  
  
  
  
"Uh, please hold on one moment."  
  
  
  
  
  
*2 minutes later the maid returns with Emily in toe.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Here he is ma'am, should I dismiss him?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"No.." Emily sneers, " That's alright, Charlotte. You may go."  
  
  
  
  
  
The maid disappears into the house as Emily moves closer to the door.  
  
  
  
"Hello, Jess."  
  
  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Gilmore." Jess says politely.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Would you care to come in, or would you rather insult me from where you're standing?"  
  
  
  
"I'd like to come in."  
  
  
  
"Alright."  
  
  
  
  
  
Emily moves away from the door and walks into the dining room. Bravely Jess follows.  
  
  
  
"Have a seat."  
  
  
  
"Thank you. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for the way things ended the last time I was here."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well that's very mature of you to say, unfortunately your apology does not erase what was said."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I didn't it expect nor did I want it to." Jess says firmly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
  
  
  
  
"What I said that night, was valid. I'm sorry I was so harsh but at the time you gave me no other choice, and when it comes to Rory I'm very protective."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry is there a reason you stopped by this afternoon?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Actually yes, I wanted to talk to you and Mr. Gilmore."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Richard is in his study, he can't be disturbed."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Please, it's important."  
  
  
  
"I'm sure it is, perhaps if you had announced you visit earlier; Richard could have made himself available." Emily says snidely.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fine, I guess I'll just go if you don't want to hear what I have to say."  
  
  
  
  
  
"If you think that's best. Tell Rory we said hello."  
  
  
  
"That'll have to wait until Sunday." Jess says calmly, "You see, there's this superstition that it's bad luck to see or talk to your bride 24 hours before the wedding." Jess smirks and then walks to the door.  
  
  
  
"What did you just say?" Emily says in an uncharacteristically high-pitched voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's what I came to talk to you about. Shortly after our breakfast with you, I proposed to Rory, and now on Sunday we're getting married. It's going to be a surprise for Rory and I just had this crazy idea that her grandparents should be there for her." Jess says harshly.  
  
  
  
Emily wavers slightly, "Richard!" Richard!"  
  
  
  
A/N I know I'm really stretching this little plot line out but I think it's fun hehe. Please read and review ( 


	27. Dress Detectives, Rebullding burnt Bridg...

A/N Sorry for the delay. I started college last week and have been really busy. As is this will probably be the last chapter for at least a week b/c I have a wedding to go to next weekend. Anyway everyone should go to Gilmore-girls.net, they have new spoilers posted, and all I can say is being a R/J shipper, I'm extremely happy (  
  
*2:00pm-Next Day(Saturday) *Rory, Lorelai, Lane and Sookie are walking the streets of Stars Hollow.  
  
Lorelai and Sookie are giggling, singing the cotton jingle. Rory, her thoughts on Jess remains quiet.  
  
  
  
Lorelai stops short, "Ok, I thought today was going to be a fun day, what's with the James Dean stare?"  
  
  
  
"Sorry." Rory says quietly. Turning to her mother, "Did Jess look upset to you this morning?"  
  
Lane groans.  
  
"He looked, fine."  
  
  
  
"No, I think he's upset."  
  
  
  
"Honey, it's Jess. He always looks upset."  
  
  
  
"Right." Rory says shyly.  
  
  
  
"Look I'm sure he's fine, maybe he didn't get enough sleep. You can ask himwhen we go to Luke's for dinner tonight ok?"  
  
  
  
"Ok."  
  
  
  
"But now is the time for fun, and as we all know Jess is no fun, so forget about him......we're going to try on wedding dresses!" Lorelai exclaims, grinning ear to ear.  
  
  
  
"Yay!" Sookie giggles clapping her hands.  
  
  
  
"Mom I don't think-  
  
  
  
"Ok, new rule for today, Rory's not allowed to think."  
  
  
  
"Mom......"  
  
  
  
"Rory!" Lorelai stamps her foot in faux anger.  
  
  
  
"Fine!"  
  
  
  
*20 minutes later the four women are standing in the dressing room of a small wedding boutique just outside of Town, each clad in a different wedding dress.  
  
"Oh! Lane you look so pretty!" Sookie sighs as Lane emerges from a stall dressed in a long sleeved fitted ivory dress.  
  
  
  
"So do you!" Lane replies grinning at Sookie's Renaissance inspired dress.  
  
"Look at me!" Lorelai exclaims.  
  
  
  
"What bride wears a pink dress?" Sookie asks suppressing a laugh.  
  
"I do!" Lorelai grins. "Think Luke would marry me in this?"  
  
Lane looks away, the brightness of the dress is just too much for her.  
  
  
  
"I don't know honey." Sookie replies.  
  
Lorelai looks around, "Hey where's Rory?"  
  
  
  
"Not out yet?"  
  
"Why not? Hey Ror-lets go!"  
  
"Mom...." Rory says dreamily. "Come here."  
  
  
  
Lorelai slips her arm over the door and reaches for the lock. The door opens revealing Rory staring at herself in the mirror, a far off look in her eye.  
  
  
  
"What's the---oh baby." Lorelai says sweetly admiring Rory standing in a fitted cream gown, complete short lace sleeves and flowers embroidered on the left side of her chest, the gown hugging here waste and flowing out slightly at the bottom.  
  
  
  
Rory turns around, "Do you like it?"  
  
  
  
Lorelai's eyes mist. "I do." Composing herself, "Come on, take that off so we can go pay for it." She smiles.  
  
"Mom, no. What is Jess going to say when I come home with a wedding dress, if he thought I was pressuring him before.."  
  
  
  
"Forget Jess. I'll have Luke store it in the spare room at the diner." Lorelai continues, "Come on you have to get it."  
  
  
  
Rory smiles at her mother, "Ok, if it'll make you happy." She giggles.  
  
  
  
"It will."  
  
  
  
*Back at the Diner.  
  
Jess is behind the counter pacing, Luke is serving coffee, and Tristan is sitting at the counter eating lunch.  
  
"Is that all you ever do, eat?!" Jess suddenly exclaims.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't realize it was a crime." Tristan barks back.  
  
Jess sighs, gripping the counter tightly. "I'm sorry I'm just..." Jess cuts himself off. "Nervous." Luke says gruffly.  
  
  
  
"I wouldn't say I'm nervous, a little apprehensive, maybe."  
  
  
  
Tristan grins, "So you never told us, how'd things go last night?"  
  
  
  
Jess groans, "Horrible."  
  
  
  
"What happened?" Luke asks warily.  
  
  
  
"Nothing, that, that woman," Jess says venomously. "From the second she came to the door she had nothing but snide remarks to make. Does she care that Rory, her successful; Yale graduate of a granddaughter loves me? No, all she cares about is the fact that I'm not good enough for her," Jess says, his brow furrowed.  
  
Luke puts his arm out, forcing Jess to stop pacing, "Are they coming?"  
  
  
  
"I don't know." Jess says muffled, "You know she didn't even ask how Rory was doing, she couldn't get me out of the house any faster. The only civil thing she said all night was to tell Rory hello. At which point I told her why I came by in the first place, almost had a heart attack right there. Richard came out, looking pretty angry..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jess, does this have a point?" Tristan cuts in.  
  
  
  
"They couldn't decide whether or not they were coming, so I told them that we'd be very busy today and the only way to reach us would be to stop into the diner and leave a message." Jess smirks.  
  
  
  
"But they hate it here." Luke says plainly.  
  
  
  
"I know." Jess' smile broadens.  
  
  
  
Luke goes to say something but is interrupted by the ringing of the bell above the front door. Luke doesn't look up, already aware of who has entered the diner.  
  
  
  
"Hello, Luke." Emily says politely.  
  
"Hello, ma'am." Luke says calmly.  
  
  
  
Emily looks at the man sitting at the corner, "Mr. DuGrey, how nice to see you again. What's a smart man like yourself doing here?"  
  
  
  
"I'm here for the nuptials, Mrs. Gilmore." Tristan and Jess exchange glances.  
  
  
  
"Ah, Yes." Emily replies her hopes deflated. "Well, Jess. As rude as your last minute invitation or lecture which ever is more suiting; was being that Rory is our only granddaughter, Richard and I have decided to attend the wedding tomorrow." Emily says snidely.  
  
  
  
"How big of you." Jess replies, meeting her attitude. "Rory will be glad to have you there."  
  
"Yes well, can we offer any help? We have plenty of staff.."  
  
  
  
"No that's alright, we've already hired a caterer." Jess says plainly. Seeing the look on Emily's face he continues, "But thank you."  
  
  
  
"Well, if there's nothing else to be done perhaps we should go, Richard."  
  
  
  
"Actually, I um ordered flowers to be arranged along the bridge, unfortunately I don't think Luke and I did a very good job, I'm not sure if you have any experience with flower arrangements; but you've got to be better at it than me and Luke."  
  
  
  
"Well, I'm sure I could take a look at it." Emily says a smile playing on her lips.  
  
  
  
"Here, let me show you where it is." Tristan says getting up and leading Emily and Richard towards the bridge.  
  
  
  
Luke waits for the three of them to be out of site before addressing Jess; "Repairing burnt bridges now, are we?"  
  
  
  
"Did you see the work we did out there?"  
  
  
  
"Good point."  
  
  
  
* An Hour Later---The girls have finished shopping and are now taking an ice cream break.  
  
Lane touches the bag that is placed on the seat next to her, "I can't believe that this is your wedding dress."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, the wedding dress I may never get to wear." Rory says through a mouthful of ice cream.  
  
"Oh stop, the point is you have the dress.....now no matter what when the day comes you're ready." Lorelai says cheerfully.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, do you have any idea how long my wedding dress was in the closet before I got married...4 years."  
  
The four women break out laughing.  
  
  
  
"Oh, I should go call Luke and let him know we're bringing this home." Lorelai lifts the dress.  
  
  
  
"Ok, be quick though, because I'm getting hungry." Rory replies.  
  
  
  
"You're eating ice cream." Lane states.  
  
  
  
"Ice cream is not food, fries on the other hand..."  
  
  
  
Lorelai moves away from the group of giggling women.  
  
  
  
"Luke's" Luke's gruff voice makes Lorelai's heart skip a beat.  
  
  
  
"Hi, my name is candy and I'm looking for a buff flannel clad hunk to rock my world." Lorelai says seductively.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Lorelai..." Luke says sternly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, I'm so embarrassed. This isn't 555-Flannel?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Lorelai!" Luke raises his voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
"OO, maybe I'll just stay on the line that gruff voice is turning me on, I like it rough."  
  
  
  
Luke remains quiet on the other end, Lorelai can tell he is blushing.  
  
  
  
"Ok, ok. We got it."  
  
  
  
"Great, we'll be ready in about a half hours, come up the back."  
  
  
  
"Sounds good." Lorelai smiles.  
  
  
  
"Oh, and um your mother's here." Luke doesn't wait for a response he hangs up the phone.  
  
  
  
*40 minutes later.  
  
"Oh man, I have to pee." Lane announces.  
  
  
  
"There's a bathroom upstairs, someone help me with this so it doesn't snag." Lorelai says making her way up the fire escape.  
  
  
  
"I didn't know two story buildings had fire escapes." Sookie muses.  
  
  
  
"They don't, but Luke's does, he's Mr. Safety." Rory answers.  
  
"Come on!" Lorelai pleads.  
  
  
  
"She real takes this whole secrecy thing seriously." Lane states.  
  
  
  
"She takes everything seriously." Rory giggles.  
  
  
  
*5 minutes Later-Luke's old apartment-now storage.  
  
"Ok, Luke said to put it in the closet, where is that?"  
  
"There!" Sookie whispers.  
  
  
  
Lorelai fiddles with the door, "It's locked."  
  
  
  
"Let me try." Sookie follows Lorelai, trying with drama to open it, "Nope locked."  
  
"What are we going to do, we can't just leave it. With all the dust in here it'll eat away the dust." Lane says quietly.  
  
  
  
"Rory, go get Luke. He has the key."  
  
"Why do I have to go?"  
  
  
  
"Well incase Jess is down there, you're the only good liar amongst the two of us, and it'd be suspicious is Lane or Sookie came down the stairs.  
  
  
  
"Fine!" Rory says exasperated.  
  
Rory moves quietly down the stairs, prepared to be met by a scornful Luke for being upstairs alone or a curious Jess asking what she was doing. As she moves down the stairs she suddenly becomes aware of the impending quiet, of the normally loud diner.  
  
"Luke!?" Rory calls. No answer.  
  
Rory suddenly becomes wary as she enters the diner, blanketed in total darkness.  
  
"Luke!" Rory exclaims as her eye catches on a gleam of light in the corner. There at a small table, candles have been arranged, a few pink roses and purple lilacs spread across the table top.  
  
"He's not here." Jess' gruff voice is sweet and sends a shiver down Rory's back.  
  
  
  
Jess?" Rory questions; taken back by her surroundings.  
  
  
  
Jess gets up from the table he is sitting at, taking one of the candles he walks towards Rory, whose body is now shaking.  
  
"Jess?" Rory says again, unable to see him through the tears in her eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm here." He says calmly.  
  
  
  
"What's going on?" She asks nervously.  
  
  
  
Jess puts out his hand; Rory takes it.  
  
  
  
"Rory, I love you."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I love you too." Rory whispers, stepping off of the bottom stair.  
  
  
  
"I know that we've been through a lot this past year, and I want to say that I'm sorry for all the times I've made you cry, and for all the times I ran away rather than face the problems we were having."  
  
  
  
"It's ok." Rory breathes.  
  
  
  
"No it's not." Jess puts his finger to Rory's mouth to stop her from talking. "Rory, anything in my life that was ever good, was because of you. Before I knew you I hated everything about the world. I did things that I shouldn't have, just in hopes that they would kill me and put me out of my misery. Even after I left New York, I felt the same way, at least I did until my Uncle forced me to go have dinner with his friend and her daughter." Jess kisses Rory's hand.  
  
  
  
Rory looks up at Jess through her misted eyes, was it her imagination or was he crying too?  
  
  
  
"I know it sounds sappy, but ever since that day I knew you were it. I knew there would never be another girl in my life like you. Rory, you made me what I am today. You showed me how to appreciate life, how to appreciate people. Rory you're everything to me, I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you, I'd probably be in some alley somewhere just waiting to die, cursing my parents and hating everyone, but not now. Now I have things to look forward to, I have people in my life that I want to see grow and see what happens to them. I want to live, I want to live because of you, I want to live for you." Jess says desperately.  
  
"W-what are you saying?" Rory chokes on her words.  
  
  
  
Jess gets down on his knees, squeezing Rory's hand tightly he says, "I want to marry you."  
  
  
  
Rory sobs, "I know." Rory continues on, "But why are you telling me this, we're already engaged?"  
  
"Rory, I want to marry you tomorrow." Jess says calmly, looking up at Rory's tear stained face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"W-what?" Rory lets go of Jess' hand.  
  
  
  
"Let's get married tomorrow." Jess smiles at Rory as he stands up again.  
  
  
  
"We can't do that." Rory says mystified.  
  
  
  
"Why not?"  
  
  
  
"B-because, I want my family there."  
  
  
  
"We can do that."  
  
  
  
  
  
"A-and I want to have a cake."  
  
  
  
"Covered." Jess says slyly.  
  
  
  
"Jess! There's a lot to a wedding.."  
  
  
  
"Covered."  
  
  
  
"But what about me, I don't have a-  
  
  
  
"Dress?" Jess smirks.  
  
  
  
Rory notices the spark in his eyes..  
  
  
  
"This was a set up wasn't it?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Maybe." He smirks at her.  
  
  
  
"And my mom, a-and Luke and Lane and...."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Everyone."  
  
  
  
"B-but I thought you wanted to wait."  
  
"We've known each other for 7 years don't you think that's long enough?"  
  
  
  
"So, this is really happening?"  
  
  
  
"Well, I've yet to hear an 'oh yes, Jess let's get married tomorrow' but..."  
  
  
  
Jess is cut off by Rory's lips smacking against his, pulling out of the kiss, she whispers in his ear, "Oh yes, Jess let's get married tomorrow."  
  
  
  
Jess pulls Rory close to him, holding her tightly he buries his face in her hair, "I love you."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Love you too." She smiles as she closes her eyes, allowing the scenario to sink in.  
  
  
  
Suddenly the lights come on; both Jess and Rory are pulled back to reality.  
  
  
  
"Lorelai!" Luke growls as he bounds down the stairs after her.  
  
  
  
"What?! They were taking to long! It's already 6:30! There's a lot of stuff we girls have to do before tomorrow!"  
  
Luke goes to argue but is interrupted by Lorelai squeezing his behind, "Hey!"  
  
  
  
"That's just to remind you, whose bed you sleep in." Lorelai grins at Luke who turns a bright red.  
  
  
  
Rory and Jess laugh at them.  
  
  
  
"Come on, let them at least say goodbye." Luke says putting his hands on Lorelai's shoulders, leading her towards the front door.  
  
  
  
"Aw, Luke's a softy!" Lorelai exclaims as Luke pushes her out the door. "But don't take too long Sookie and Lane are already back at the house!"  
  
  
  
"Come on, I'll walk you home."  
  
  
  
Rory buries her face in Jess' chest, attempting to suppress her laughter.  
  
  
  
Jess lifts her head up with his hand, "Well I guess you should be going, Miss Gilmore."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I guess I should." Rory muses, "You know what's weird?"  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
"This time tomorrow, you won't be able to call me that anymore."  
  
  
  
"That's right, we'll have the same name." Jess smiles brushing a strand of Rory's hair away from her face.  
  
  
  
"Sharing a life, sharing a name." Rory whispers.  
  
  
  
Jess kisses her gently on the lips, "Goodnight Rory."  
  
  
  
"Goodnight Jess." Rory pulls away from Jess, making her way to the door. With one backward glance she is gone.  
  
  
  
Jess stands alone in the dark diner, silently picturing his life with Rory Gilmore.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok, Sappy ending. Sorry if it wasn't to some people's tastes. I realize that my story may have gone down hill since Jess became a father, but as I said before I right my stories for myself. They're what I'd be interested in seeing happen, I post them because I like the idea of sharing my desire for future Gilmore Girls episodes. So this story is winding down probably a chapter or two more, again you'll have to wait prob. A week for the next chapter but I promise it'll be all Rory and Jess and some real good dialogue. Well I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for reading and please review let me know what you think ( 


	28. Wedding bells, exceptions and puppy dogs

A/N Prepare yourself, this is the end.  
  
  
  
Rory Gilmore is walking dreamily through the dark streets of Stars Hollow, thinking of the day to come and of all her good fortune. As she approaches the house she's lived in for the majority of her life her thoughts are interrupted by her mother's screams.  
  
"Rory's getting married!" Lorelai Gilmore dances around her daughter.  
  
Rory shakes her hair out, attempting to bring herself back to reality, she manages a simple grin.  
  
  
  
"Come on! We have to get ready!" Lorelai exclaims as Sookie and Lane appear at the front door.  
  
  
  
*Inside the house.  
  
  
  
"I can't believe you all kept this from me." Rory says pretending to be angry.  
  
  
  
"Jess told me that if I didn't tell you, he'd buy me a puppy." Lorelai says in a childish tone of voice.  
  
"Hon, I don't think Luke will go for that." Sookie states.  
  
  
  
"And I think Jess may have said that just to get you to behave." Rory interjects.  
  
  
  
"Mean." Lorelai replies folding her arms. "I want my puppy......I was going to name it Willy."  
  
  
  
"Willy the dog?" Lane says warily.  
  
  
  
"Time to paint nails!" Sookie announces.  
  
  
  
"Put the movie in first!"  
  
Lane jumps up and grabs the tape from the tv.  
  
  
  
Rory turns to the tv as familiar music starts to play.  
  
  
  
"We're watching care bears?" Rory raises an eyebrow at her mother, "I'm getting married tomorrow and we're watching care bears?"  
  
"Hey! It was what we watched on our first ever movie night..and being that this will be our last movie night as single women, I figured we'd end just as we started." Lorelai pouts.  
  
  
  
Rory smiles at her mother, "Turn it up."  
  
  
  
  
  
*6:30am Sunday morning.  
  
"Get up!" Sookie nudges Lorelai.  
  
  
  
"Nooooo, Sunday day of Rest." She moans.  
  
  
  
Sookie bends down to her friends level, "Rory's getting married..." She coos in Lorelai's ear.  
  
Lorelai sits up. "What time is it?"  
  
"6:30"  
  
  
  
"Where's Ror-"  
  
  
  
"Already in the shower."  
  
  
  
Lorelai sighs, "So what now?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Luke left some danishes on the table."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Luke was here?"  
  
  
  
"For a minute."  
  
  
  
"And no one woke me?" Lorelai asks offended.  
  
"Luke said he didn't want to bother you.....that you're kind of grouchy in the morning.....but now that I'm here I can see he was totally off guard." Sookie says sarcastically.  
  
  
  
Lorelai stands up mumbling to herself, "Not...grouchy, Damnit..grrr..stupid duke, stupid backwards hat...."  
  
  
  
"Come on eat your danish, once Rory gets out of the shower we've got to start getting ready, we have to be down at the bridge by 11:30" Sookie announces.  
  
  
  
*11am *Sookie is adjusting Lane's dress as Lorelai pins Rory's veil on.  
  
"Alright, sweets you're all done." Lorelai says softly.  
  
Rory takes a deep breath and then looks into the mirror, "Mom, it's perfect."  
  
  
  
"Not exactly..." Lorelai says pulling out a small yellow box and handing it to Rory.  
  
  
  
"What is it?"  
  
  
  
"Something borrowed."  
  
  
  
Rory opens the box revealing a delicate white gold necklace with a small diamond flower on it. "Where'd it come from?"  
  
  
  
"Grandpa gave it to me for my 13th birthday" Lorelai smiles at one of the few cherished moments she had with her father.  
  
"Thanks mom."  
  
  
  
"Everyone ready, because my car is leaving in 5 minutes." Sookie says with authority.  
  
  
  
*11:15 *All of Rory and Jess' family and friends are gathered in chairs along both sides of the Stars Hollow Bridge. Rory looks amazedly at the crowd, shocked by some of the faces present. There on the left side sits Paris and Ivy league boyfriend, Russell. Seated five rows down is Dean, his with Shauna and their daughter Kate. Rory's eyes suddenly travel to the front where her grandparents are seated next to Rachel and Mark who has Cole in his lap.  
  
"Rory." Christopher Hayden's soothing voice breaks Rory's concentration.  
  
  
  
"Dad."  
  
  
  
"You, look amazing." He says breathlessly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thanks dad." Rory says linking arms with her father.  
  
Suddenly the music starts.  
  
  
  
"Ready kiddo?" Chris smiles at hi daughter.  
  
  
  
"Let's go." Rory says returning Chris' grin.  
  
  
  
  
  
Luke puts is hand on Jess' shoulder causing him to look up from his feet.  
  
"You've done good." Luke whispers as Sookie and Lane make their way dwn the aisle, Lorelai behind them.  
  
Jess takes a deep breath as the music gets louder and Christopher appears at the end of the bridge with Rory on his arm.  
  
Jess' eyes are fixated on Rory, her beauty comparable to no other. Tears well up in his eyes as Rory meets his gaze. Those eyes, since their first meeting had done him in every time, making him yearn for something more. Those eyes had made him run away more times than he cared to remember, but they'd also brought him home a thousand times more.  
  
  
  
Jess' thoughts are broken by the elderly pastor's voice, "Who gives this women away?"  
  
  
  
"Her father and mother do." Chris's calm voice answers, letting go of Rory's arm and leading her towards Jess. He kisses his daughters cheek and then takes his seat next to Sherry.  
  
  
  
"Dearly Beloved we are gathered here today.."  
  
The pastor's words to the spectators are lost on Jess. He hears nothing, but Rory's light breathing, he sees nothing but her dazzling blue eyes, to him there is nobody there except for him and Rory.  
  
  
  
Tears form in Rory's eyes as she once again locks gazes with Jess. They had been through a lot in the last 7 years, if someone had asked her 5 years ago if she ever thought this day would come, she would have replied no. How could it, Jess was unstable, unreliable, and Rory was never good enough for him. Yet here today, 7 years after their first meeting their they were standing in front of their family and friends pledging their lives to one another.  
  
Soothingly Jess takes Rory's hand in his.  
  
Rory smiles at him, he smirks back at her. She stifles a giggle as the pastor continues. Rory watches Jess, his dark brown eyes mesmerizing, his full pink lips calling to her.  
  
"I believe Rory and Jess have written their own vows, Jess please continue." The pastor says as all eyes turn to Jess.  
  
Jess clears his throat slightly,  
  
"Rory, from the first day I met you I knew that I'd never meet another person like you. Over the years I came to know your deep thoughts, your hopes and your dreams. From the moment I laid eyes on you I was taken back by all your beauty and intelligence. I've felt privileged that you chose to confide in me, I've adored our friendship and now as I stand here today I can say that you are my world my everything. I haven't heard a word this man up here has said because I was mesmerized by you. When I'm with you, I see no one other being, when you speak I hear no other sound, when you say you love me I feel nothing by my heart beating fast. Rory, I love and on this day I offer my life to you, so that we may be forever together." Jess' voice is calm, his eyes on Rory, and his tears becoming more visible.  
  
  
  
"Rory, go ahead." The pastor says.  
  
Rory sniffles quietly and then starts,  
  
"Jess, I still remember our first exchange, standing in the street, the book with notes in the margins. I may not have known 7 years ago that we'd end up here, but that night, as I walked home alone I knew that I had just met a very special person. Life together has not always been easy, we've had to overcome a lot, but you make all the tears worthwhile. Jess you are the pillars that support me, you always told me that I could be anything I wanted and you were always there to make sure that I was doing exactly what I wanted to. 7 years after we first met, your voice still sends shivers down my back. With you, everything seems new and exciting. You make my life better just by being near to me, and today as I pledge my life to you I look forward to many more years of trials and tribulations, explorations and discoveries with you, my best friend, the love of my life." Tears are flowing down Rory's face as she finishes her vows, Jess lifts his hand up and wipes them away.  
  
"Jess repeat after me..." The pastor interrupts this touching moment as he begins the ring ceremony.  
  
*10 minutes later.  
  
"It is my privilege now to pronounce you husband and wife."  
  
  
  
Rory squeezes Jess' hand.  
  
  
  
"You may now kiss the bride."  
  
  
  
Jess pulls Rory into a gentle kiss, as everyone looks on clapping and cheering.  
  
  
  
"I love you." Jess says as he breaks the kiss.  
  
  
  
Rory answers him with another kiss.  
  
  
  
"I would now like to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Marino" The pastor says with delight as the music starts up and Jess and Rory make their way down the aisle.  
  
  
  
*3 hours later. *Pictures have been taken, The cocktail hour is over and the reception has started at the inn.  
  
*The first notes to 'Fan of your life" begin marking the first dance.  
  
"Please welcome, Mr. and Mrs. Marino." The band announces.  
  
Jess leads Rory onto the dance floor. She cuddles close to him, resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
  
  
All the guests watch as the two newlyweds move gracefully across the floor.  
  
  
  
"Dance?" Luke asks holding his hand out for Lorelai.  
  
"I thought you don't dance." Lorelai smirks.  
  
  
  
"I think I can make an exception this one time." Luke smiles at Lorelai Gilmore, the love of his life, he loved to make her crazy as she did him, but even more he basked in the glory of giving in just to see her genuine smile at simple victories.  
  
  
  
  
  
*10 minutes later.  
  
*Rory and Jess are standing off to the side taking a break from dancing; Lorelai and Luke approach them.  
  
"Hey there Mrs. Marino!" Lorelai exclaims.  
  
"Isn't that weird." Rory asks.  
  
  
  
"It is, and what's weirder...your kids are going to have Danes blood." Lorelai crinkles her face in disgust.  
  
Rory giggles.  
  
"It doesn't turn you into a vampire or werewolf or anything." Luke defends.  
  
"It does, however cause you to have a distaste for coffee and red meat." Jess smirks.  
  
"Bite your tongue!"  
  
"My grandchildren will be drinking coffee black form their bottles, and as for red meet, I am now issuing a Saturday night dinner every other Saturday where we will eat nothing but red meet and fried foods."  
  
  
  
"You can't mandate that." Jess grins.  
  
  
  
"My mother did, why can't I?"  
  
"Grandma did it because we owed her money." Rory replies. Seeing Lorelai's fake pout she continues, "But I think it's a great idea, so every other Saturday!!"  
  
Lorelai and Rory hug.  
  
  
  
Jess moves closer to Luke, "You, know thanks for, uh being there for me."  
  
  
  
"I wouldn't have missed your wedding for anything, you've grown on me kid." Luke says patting Jess on the shoulder.  
  
"Not just today, you've been like a father to me and put up with a ton of crap and I just wanted to thank you. There's no way I would be here today if you hadn't come into my life."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, well I think we did each other good." Luke says eyeing Lorelai who whispering to a giggling Rory.  
  
Lorelai interrupts this touching moment, "You know, I didn't get my puppy."  
  
"What?!" Luke asks.  
  
  
  
"Jess said he'd get me a puppy if I didn't tell Rory about today, and I didn't." She says folding her arms.  
  
  
  
Jess clears his throat, "You know that I could never get a dog into your house without look kicking my ass...."  
  
  
  
"Yeah." Lorelai grumbles.  
  
  
  
"So I waited to have it brought over until I was sure Luke would be far away from the house." Jess smirks.  
  
  
  
"You mean..it's there right now!?" Lorelai exclaims.  
  
  
  
"Might be, the place was supposed to send him over sometime between 3-8."  
  
  
  
"You got mom a dog?" Rory asks wrapping her arms around Jess.  
  
"Well, no."  
  
"What?!" Lorelai says angry.  
  
  
  
"It's not really fair to the dog to be all alone, so I got two. One for Lorelai and one for Luke." Jess' smirk broadens.  
  
  
  
Lorelai screams, "I have two dogs!"  
  
Jess nods.  
  
  
  
Luke gives Jess a stern look, "Why would you do something like that?"  
  
  
  
"Because, I love how your forehead creases when you're angry."  
  
  
  
"Come on Luke! Let's go check on our babies!" Lorelai says pulling Luke away.  
  
Rory giggles, "You're amazing you know that?"  
  
  
  
"Just keep that in mind for future reference."  
  
"Come on, let's go dance." Rory pulls Jess towards the dance floor.  
  
As they dance, holding tightly onto one another Rory sighs, remembering that day in the diner that changed everything, the day that Jess found himself and admitted that he loved her.  
  
Jess looks down at Rory and kisses her forehead. Jess had changed so much in 7 years, he was no longer a boy, but a man with a future, someone to go home to, family and friends, and a great life ahead of him.  
  
Their hands now intertwined, their hearts beating at one, Rory and Jess Marino continue dancing; there eyes are oblivious to the people around them, they see only each other, hear only their hearts beating until the song ends and they walk off the dance floor prepared to start their new life together.  
  
  
  
A/N This is the last chapter. I haven't decided yet, I may continue this into another story but deff. Not for another few weeks. I'm a sorry if the ending's abrupt or too sappy, but I'm strapped for time and I only had 2 hours before class to write this. Thank you all for your support and positive comments. I hope you enjoyed my work. Thank you 


End file.
